Perilous Games of the Heart
by Crystal Blue Dry Ice
Summary: Based in a alternate reality, elves have long been enslaved by the humans, but a few far off rebels still fight for thier loosing cuase. When an enslaved rebel leader and a man who will be king meet, and a dangerous relationship follows. SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Ok. So this is the first chapter of hopefully many to come, and I hope (and pray) that you all like it. If you do please review! If not, please no flames, my temper is hard to control, and I don't want to have to go off on you! -

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. (Except my own characters, whom should be rather easy to spot, considering you probably won't recognize them…)

Enjoy!

Yay for a chapter revamp!

**OKAY PEPS! I AM CHANGING ALL THE CRAPPY NAMES AT LAST! NO MORE GRUMBBLES! **

Chapter One

Sales and Purchase

88888888888888888

There was an auction today. Every slave was nervous. The man who owned them, who bred them, was cruel. He would walk up and down the rows of stock like some sadistic falcon, seeking out his prey. He would select the fittest for the hard labor, the graceful for services, and the best looking to be sold to the brothels. The creatures he tormented could only stare at their feet, or at the chains that kept them from running.

Some of them could remember the days before men came into power, before they had risen. Their race had lived in peace then, walked in light and learned from the gods themselves what life was. They had had great schools of thought, beautiful cities, and been a magnificent people. But no more. Now they were slaves, at the mercy of their masters' whims.

They could remember, but they could not run… could not escape this horrid fate…

There was an auction today.

88888888888888

Aragorn awoke that morning with a feeling of restlessness about him. There was to be a slave auction that afternoon, and he was supposed to go and purchase more slaves for the palace. Even though he was allowed to go through and purchase the slaves before the actual auction took place, he hated it, but he knew it was his duty as crown prince to do so.

He sighed resignedly, rubbing his face, and rolled out of bed.

He emerged from his room a few minutes later, and was greeted by the pleasant face of one of his servants, a female he called Aphara.

"Good Morning Your Majesty!" she said, her pale green eyes sparkling. "Did you sleep well?"

He smiled indulgently at her. She, with her beautiful eyes and red-orange hair had fascinated him from the moment he had saw her, and he had felt compelled to keep her as his own. At first she had been shy and quiet, the way the slaves had been trained to be, but after she learned that Aragorn wanted her to be a person, not just a slave, she began to open up to him. Only he gave his slaves names, and treated them decently. He even let his slaves, Aphara included, call him by his name. The other owners treated their slaves like something one of their hounds had trodden in, or worse.

"I slept well enough," he replied smiling.

Aphara gave him one of her dazzling smiles and nodded. "And what would you like for breakfast this fine morning?"

Aragorn sighed slightly. "Why don't you surprise me?"

She nodded again, and then bustled out of the room.

Aragorn pulled the bell rope, ringing in Varin. The tall creature entered, his blond hair pulled back from his face, and his blue eyes looking tired but subservient enough.

"You rang, My Lord?"

"Yes, I need you to fetch my better attire for matters of state, there is an auction today, and I don't want to be out dressed by some slave dealer."

Varin's eyes went wide for a moment; all thoughts of sleep forgotten, then bowed shortly murmuring, "Yes my lord," before turning to leave.

"Oh and Varin?"

He stopped and turned back to Aragorn, an almost urgent look in his eyes. "Yes my lord?"

"Send in Nerin on your way out…"

Varin bowed again and left, almost seeming to be in a rush to get out the door.

Nerin walked in a moment later, her dark hair still slightly mussed from sleep.

"Good morning my lord." She said, her low voice slightly accented with slumber.

"Good morning Nerin," he said, enjoying the sight of her. "Would you be willing to fetch the price limits from my father? There is a rather large sale today, and I will be handling the transaction…"

"Sale?" she questioned, her crystal blue eyes wide, "You mean a slave auction?"

Aragorn smiled inwardly. Her questioning nature was one of the things he thoroughly enjoyed about her. "Yes, a slave auction."

She gasped slightly, her eyes going even wider and becoming very bright. "Are any of us to be sold? Oh please tell me we aren't Aragorn…"

Aragorn laughed outright, and gave her a slight kiss on her forehead. "NO. I would never sell any of you." He turned her towards the door, and gave her a slight push. "Now go get those papers for me!"

Nerin nodded, and went out, admitting Aphara as she did, who held a tray bearing a bowl of berries in cream, and sweet bread and tea. He smiled at her as she set the tray down then began to eat. He would need his energy if he was going to be dealing with an auctioneer…

8888888888888

The slave was willful, that was distinct. It refused to do anything for Barater, who had tried to train it into submission. But some of the creatures had to be more severely trained than others, especially those who had been "royalty" in yester year.

"You are a slave, boy," spat Barater, "So you will do as you are instructed!"

The thing just stared at him fiercely, silent still. Barater could see why its previous owner had been so eager to get rid of it. The being was extremely difficult to manage.

"Did you hear me slave!" he hissed, grabbing the boys jaw and lifting its head up roughly. The creature just continued to stare at him defiantly. Barater dropped its jaw, and then backhanded it, causing it to stumble into the slave next to it. It straightened its self up quickly though, and stared defiantly at Barater, even though a bruise was beginning to form along its cheekbone. Barater hit him again, even harder than before.

"That is for your insolence slave! And mind you do what I ask, or next time you won't be getting just a bruise!"

Barater stormed off, his good mood for the morning nearly ruined. But he would not let some slave ruin his morning, he thought, I have a real royal to entertain…

888888888888888888

The Slave would not let an insolent little braggart of a slave dealer get at him. He had lived through much worse beatings, and other things that he cared not to remember, so he knew he could stand a slight bruise. Once the dealer was gone he began to cure him softly, in the native tongue of his people.

The boy next to him laughed slightly then gave him a side-glance.

( "You are either a fool, or very brave, to not do as the humans say.") He said with a slight smile.

("I am neither.")

("Ah, but you must be…and you dare to speak our tongue?")

The "boy" looked at him oddly, then smiled slightly. ("So do you.")

("I have not been through as much as you have, so I dare. But you? You have obviously been through much and seen many things that none of us should ever have to see…")

He snorted, then turned to look his unbruised neighbor fully in the eye. ("I have been through, much, yes,") he began, ("But even through all the brothels and services and labor I have yet to see what the truly brave are willing to face.")

("And what is that?")

He smiled slightly, then sighed. ("Death")

The other appraised him for a moment with raised eyebrows, then turned to face the front again.

("Where ever I am sold to, I pray that you are sold with me.")

The other simply laughed again, and turned to face the front as well, ignoring the bruise on his cheekbone the best he could.

88888888888888888

Aragorn browsed through the rows of slaves occasionally stopping to select one to be added to the working staff of the palace. He did not enjoy the work, but it needed to be done.

"Ah, my lord, this one was a twin, but I was unable to procure the other. He is wonderful working stock, just look at the muscle in those shoulders…"

Aragorn looked up from his papers long enough to eye the creature in front of him, then nodded. Barater shoved the slave out of line, towards the rest of the group that was to be purchased. He looked over the other slaves in the line, then down at the paper, then back up again. He saw startled by what he saw.

There stood, despite the bruise on his face, a picture of perfection. His shirtless torso was slim and well muscled, but it hinted at grace as well as strength. He was obviously proud by the way he held himself, with a straight back, and as if he was above everyone else there. He also posed a great beauty, with long silken blonde hair and blue silver eyes that could cool a fire. Aragorn felt instantly captivated by the slave, and drew near him.

"Ahahaha," Laughed Barater slightly, "My lord, I apologize for my saying so, but this one is not worth it, he is far to stubborn, and is…"

"Put him with the others."

Barater spluttered. "What? My Lord, you cannot be serious…"

"I am. Put him with the others. " Said Aragorn, who was staring the slave in the eye. He could see an inner fire in his eyes, and Aragorn knew he had spirit…

"Yes my lord…" Barater pulled on the chain that held the slaves hands and pushed him towards the direction of the single twin.

Aragorn watched him go interestedly, then turned back to Barater who looked ready to please.

" I believe our business is done for now… this should be plenty until next time…"

"But of course, my lord." Said Barater and he slinked off to arrange his payment.

Aragorn still stared off after the fiery creature. He would most definitely have to be added to his personal entourage…

8888888888888888


	2. chapter2

Chapter Two

New Home, New Life

888888888888

Aragorn stared down at the list of needed workers, and then looked up at Varin, who was waiting to find out where to place the others. Aragorn looked over the few remaining slaves, and then pointed to three of them in turn.

"Take him, him, and her and send them down to the kitchens." He said, turning to Varin. He bowed slightly, then went over to the slaves and undid their chains, sending them off with the waiting man, who would lead them to their quarters, and then to the rest of their lives…unless they were sold again.

Aragorn looked over at the two remaining, the twin and the one that was his. He walked over to the twin, looking him up and down.

"What are we going to do with you?" he said, eyeing him. "All the other quotas have been filled…"

The adjoining door opened as he spoke, and the son of the steward, Faramir stepped in.

"Aragorn? I am in need of a new slave, and I had heard you just bought a few…'

"You are in luck!" said Aragorn, "This slave here didn't fit the quota…does he fit your needs?"

Faramir eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Have him sent to my people's quarters when you are done processing…"

"You can take him with you now if you wish…"

Faramir nodded again saying that would be better, and Varin moved forward to release the younger slave. He shot an almost pleading look at the fiery one, then looked down at the floor, defeated, and left with Faramir.

"And this last one my lord," questioned Varin, his head slightly bowed as he shot a concentrated look at the slave before him, "Where is he to go?"

Aragorn just chuckled, then looked back down at his papers. "He will be joining us."

Varin eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded curtly, and undid the slave's chains, leading him out the door towards the quarters for his staff.

Aragorn watched the two depart interestedly, then went back to work, completing forms and making sure the castle business ran smoothly…

888888888888

He could hardly believe his eyes. In all his years of slavery he had never thought he would see a familiar face. He felt his long lost friend pull him through a door, and into a dimly lit hall. As soon as the door closed behind them he felt himself being stopped, and turned to face his companion. He looked at him penetratingly for a moment then smiled.

"It is good to see so familiar a face in this world once again…there are so few of us eldar left…"

The new slave smiled in return.

"It is good to see you too…Haldir."

Haldir smiled, a remisant light coming into his eyes. "You have no idea how musical that name is to my ears."

"Quite, I would imagine." He smiled. They laughed and continued down the hall, eventually emerging into a dim room with a few chairs in it, and an adjoining hall in which there were several more doors slightly sunk into the walls. One of these doors was open, and he could see that they lead to tiny bedrooms, furnished with a bed and table and lamp, but not much more. He smiled slightly…he had been forced to live in much, much worse.

"Welcome to your new home…Legolas."

88888888888

Faramir walked briskly down the hall, the new slave following along behind him quietly. He inwardly cringed, as he had lied to Aragorn in order to obtain him. It was not him that needed the new slave, but his brother, Boromir, and knowing how Boromir treated his slaves, Aragorn would have been likely to say no.

Faramir couldn't really understand why, but he felt pity for the creature that was tagging along behind him, for a life with his brother would be short, and rather bitter.

888888888888

Aragorn sat in his study, poring over the papers his father had just sent in, when Varin came in, followed by the new boy. He looked well in his new livery, the blues and grays making his eyes stand out brilliantly.

Aragorn stood, crossing to his new acquirement.

"You look well…" he commented after looking him over thoroughly. He crossed back behind his desk and sat down, looking at him calculatingly.

"As a member of my staff you will obey my orders, or Varin's, as he is your overseer, and will make sure you do not fall out of line."

The creature merely nodded.

"You will also need a name…Are you willing to give me your name? Your true name to call you by?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "No my lord. I would never give you my name unless you were one of my kind."

Varin said something harsh under his breath to the boy, and he shot him a look to kill, but Aragorn merely laughed.

"I enjoy your fiery spirit boy…it is one of the reasons you are here and not serving hard labor…In fact it has given me an idea as to your first job…"

He took out a slip of paper, wrote something upon it, and then sealed it up. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Inzil."

He got up and crossed the room, holding out the paper to the newly named Inzil as he did. "Your first duty will be to take this to my father, the king, and return here with the reply."

Inzil looked at him incredulously, then up at Varin who nodded. He looked back at Aragorn a moment, then took the paper, his eyes on the ground.

"Yes my lord." He said, almost in a whisper.

Aragorn nodded, a slight smile still on his face. "Take Varin with you, you will need a guide…until you learn your way around."

Both Varin and Inzil nodded, then waked out of the room, leaving their master in a rather good mood.

88888888888888

Legolas shuddered as soon as he left the room.

"How can you stand it? Not only to be owned by them, but given one of their names!"

Haldir looked at him sadly, understanding quite well how he felt.

"To be a slave, Legolas, is to be just that, a slave, subject to your master's every desire and whim. There is nothing we can do."

"We could stand up and fight!" he said vehemently.

"How? There are guards and human eyes everywhere! One false move and our semi safe existence is over! Don't you understand Legolas? We cannot win! We tried to fight before and look what happened! We were captured and enslaved! What could we do to change that?"

Legolas paused, looking at his friend strangely. "There is still the rebellion in the North…humans have yet to take any of us from the strong hold there…"

Haldir looked at him sadly, then sighed.

" There is no escape…People have forgotten, who we were…who we are…I hope to try to keep it that way." He looked at Legolas, then continued forward. "Welcome to your new life. You had better get used to it."

Legolas stared after him for a moment, and then followed after, staring determinedly at the floor.

88888888888888


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three

Escape and Reprimand

888888

A few weeks passed, and Legolas quickly learned his way around the palace. But he was never allowed to venture outside of it. He did not miss it though. It had been so long since he had seen the world anyways, it didn't really matter that much anymore.

He lay in his room, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what life would be like if he had been able to fight the men off, if his people had stayed free…

A loud ringing drew him out of his thoughts. He sighed. He was supposed to get up and go out, and wait hand and foot on Aragorn. But right now he just didn't feel like it. Granted it was the first time he had been rang for, he had seen Hadir rang for enough times that he knew what to do.

The bell rang again.

Remrethriel stuck her head out of her room, her green eyes flashing.

"Are you insane? Go to him before you get in trouble!"

Legolas looked over at her, then back up at the ceiling.

"Go away Aphara, do not concern yourself over me…" 

She glared at him then sighed exasperatedly, closing the door to her room.

The bell rang again.

Legolas smiled to himself. He had been very stubborn over the last couple of weeks, and as each day went by he got worse. He planned on, in the end, refusing to do anything his master asked all together. Then maybe he would be sold someplace where he would die quickly, like the quarries, or maybe he would just be killed for his insolence…he smiled again as he looked up at the ceiling, enjoying his thoughts for escaping this life.

8888888

Aragorn rang the bell again, puzzled as to why Inzil did not respond immediately. He sighed after a few moments and got up, winding through his rooms and into the servants quarters. He had only been here once before, when he had needed to order some new chairs from the workshops. He entered the living quarters and found Inzil lying there on his bed, his hands behind his head, quite happily staring at the ceiling.

Aragorn cleared his throat, and Inzil looked over at him. He sighed and sat up.

"Yes my lord?"

"You may not realize being new, all the procedures of this palace." Began Aragorn.

"When that bell sounds in your room, you are to report to me immediately."

Inzil smiled mischievously. Aragorn had never seen him smile before, as he had always remained so somber around him, but his smile was a thing of beauty, lighting his whole face and making his eyes shine even brighter. But the response took away the shine.

"Oh I know very well my lord, I just didn't feel like getting up."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you would like now that you are here?"

Aragorn looked at Inzil for a moment, then sighed. The fears and trials of a new master were usually over after a few days, but with Inzil, things had just gotten worse as time went on. But maybe if he had some time to himself he would get better…

"Yes, actually, there is something you could do. Take the day off, go explore, and try not to get into any trouble."

Inzil looked at him disbelievingly.

"My lord?"

"You heard me…just don't try to escape…the guards in this city are far to well trained to let you get out, and I don't want you getting injured by them. We have had a few try in the past, and two of them came back dead."

Inzil sat quietly for a moment, then nodded, a strange light coming into his eyes.

"Yes my lord."

Aragorn nodded, then left the room, leaving Inzil behind.

888888888

Legolas sat in silence for a few moments. This was his opportunity. Others might have tried to get away, yes, but they had not been him. They had not been who he was. He knew exactly what to do…

88888888

Faramir looked up at the boy dressed in green and gold livery. It was the new slave. He bowed slightly, then continued to stare determinedly at the floor.

"The Lord Boromir bids me to thank you for my services, and to say that he no longer requires me."

He looked up revealing the slight bruises around his face and neck. Faramir was sure they were all across his body, but he made no comment. The boy was lucky to be alive after nearly three weeks of Boromir's handling.

"Well then," said Faramir rising, "You shall join my personal staff, and take up your quarters here."

The boy nodded, then looked back down at the ground.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I am nothing like my brother." Said Faramir, sensing the boy's uneasiness.

"I know, my lord, I can tell."

Faramir nodded, and another slave escorted his new one out the door, and into his new quarters. He felt relieved that this one had lived for some odd reason. He never cared about whether or not any of the others had died…

Faramir just shook his head and went about his business, not wanting to dwell any further on unintelligent thoughts.

88888888

Legolas had found his way out of the palace quite easily, without anyone seeing him. It had been a simple matter of sticking to shadows, and using the skills of his people to avoid human sight.

He could see the lower levels of the city clearly, the gates below…far to heavily guarded. He looked around, trying to find some other route. His eyes lighted on the abandoned path to the tombs…and to the easily climbable rock face below it…

An idea came into his head, a wonderful, easily workable plan, and one that would have him in the mountains of his fellow revolutionaries in less than a week.

He smiled to himself, and again hid himself deep in the shadows, headed towards the bridge, and towards freedom.

88888888

Aragorn looked out at the swiftly setting sun and wondered where on earth Inzil could be. It did not take a whole day, or night to explore the palace. Against his better judgment, he was beginning to worry about him.

He rang for Varin, who came almost immediately, a rather bewildered look on his face.

"My lord?"

"Do you know where Inzil could have gone?"

"Inzil, My lord?" said Varin, even more confused than before.

"I gave him a day to himself, with strict instruction to return here as soon as he was done exploring, but he has to return."

"You gave him a day to explore?" said Varin incredulously, his eyes going very wide.

"Then he is most definitely gone."

Aragorn laughed good-naturedly.

"What do you mean, 'gone'? I told him there was no hope of escape, and he voiced his understanding to that…"

"No matter the understanding, he will be gone. He knows how to stay out of the sights of…your people, quite well. If he wanted to leave, he will have done it quite easily."

"What?"

"I'm sorry my lord," said Varin, bowing slightly, "But if you gave him the leave to explore, he will have explored himself right out of the palace, the city, and the country."

Aragorn stood, mouth agape, for quite a few moments, when a knock came at the door.

Both Varin and Aragorn stood there, staring at the door dumbly, until another knock came and Aphara and Nerin both came out to investigate. Aphara sighed after a moment, then went and answered the door, thinking inwardly that men were rather stupid.

A citadel guard stood in the doorway, a grim look on his face.

"Is your master here?"

"Yes my lord, right this way." She said softly, and led him in to Aragorn.

"Your Majesty." He said bowing shortly. Aragorn nodded slightly, signaling for the guard to continue.

"We apprehended a run away slave of yours."

Aragorn shot a sidelong glance at Varin, who looked rather grim.

"We actually found him outside the city walls, making a break for the woods. If there had not been an incoming patrol, he most likely would have gotten away."

"Where is he now?"

"We have him here."

Aragorn nodded, and then sent the guard to bring Inzil in.

The guards drug him in, his hands chained, and attached to a manacle around his neck. He looked completely fey, like some animal caught on a hunt, rather than the usually graceful slave he was.

"We had to double chain him he was fighting so hard to get away."

Inzil shot a look to kill at the guard, then looked back up Aragorn, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Aragorn was startled by the look. He had never seen so much anger bottled up in one person.

Aragorn sighed, and then motioned for the guards to leave. They nodded, and left, closing the door firmly behind them.

He looked back at Inzil, and sighed again. "Do I need to even ask why you left? Or tried to?"

Inzil just glared at him.

"Did I not warn you that you could not escape?"

Inzil hissed strangely, and then began to utter what seemed to be curses at him in a language he could never hope to understand.

Suddenly there was another voice speaking in that same language, right next to him.

Aragorn looked around and was stunned to see Varin speaking the strange tongue back to Inzil.

Inzil glared now at Varin, and then said something that was obviously very insulting to him.

He was still for a moment, then exploded, yelling strange curses at Inzil, who was yelling just as vehemently right back. Both Nerin and Aphara scurried off, not wanting to get into the fray.

Aragorn pushed Varin away from Inzil. "Calm yourself Varin! I need you to keep your wits about you!"

Varin kept his eyes on Inzil for a moment who had gone quite as well, then nodded and stood there quietly, his acquiescent nature coming to the surface again.

Aragorn turned to Inzil, studying him. After a moment he sighed, then turned back to Varin.

"Confine him to his quarters until further notice."

Varin nodded, then led Inzil out, still chained.

888888888

"I don't know what on earth you were thinking, trying to escape like that, and then to curse at me like it is my fault…" 

Haldir lead Legolas down the hall and into his living quarters, where he sat him down on his bed, wanting to talk to him, to try and find out his reasoning.

"I was only thinking of how close I was to grasping freedom, and that if you were not such a …shameful excuse for our people, both of us could be free." 

Haldir sighed, feeling sympathy for his younger friend.

"I wish we could leave, Legolas, but it is not possible, not yet anyway. You will get used to this life eventually, and then maybe it will not be so painful." 

Legolas looked at him, shocked. "Do you not remember the days before man enslaved us? Do you not remember what it was like to be free?" 

Haldir sighed, and took off the chains binding his friend.

"Sometimes it is all that keeps me alive." 

"Then why do you sit back and do nothing?" 

"Because there is no hope." 

Legolas sat for a moment, staring at his hands, and then he looked up into Haldir eyes, a determined look on his face.

"There is always hope, even when you cannot see it plainly, there is always hope." 

88888888


	4. chapter4

Chapter Four

Hunting Up Nightmares

8888888

_Legolas could feel the heat, blazing hot and furious. There were screams echoing all around._

_He opened his eyes slowly and saw the fair elven city burning all around him. There were men everywhere, like insects, scurrying here and there, dragging unconscious elven forms along behind them, dragging them into slavery. _

_He tried to get up, to rise and fight this injustice, to put out the fires and drive away the men, but found he could not rise. He looked down to see his hands and feet bound, chained so he could not move. He was in a cart, with several other still unconscious forms, one of which he recognized…it was if the men were hunting them down, as if they were valuable property instead of living beings…_

_The cart began to move, and he looked back behind the boards, and saw the whole city in flames…his home burning…saw the dead bodies…the blood flowing like their own rivers…_

88888888

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Legolas sat bolt upright, a nauseous feeling permeating his whole body.

The nightmares were back.

He leaned over the edge of the bed, finding his water bucket, and emptied the contents of his stomach and then some into it. He felt his body shaking, himself coughing, still gagging, his body trying to rid him of every last thing he had eaten all week it seemed.

He took a shallow breath, shaking horribly, his body numb and weak beyond his own reckoning. He had never felt this before in his entire life… and he was terrified.

He sat still for a moment, trying to calm himself, but only ended up vomiting again.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew whatever it was it was not good.

88888888

Haldir awoke, a feeling of dread overcoming his senses. Something was most definitely not right. He listened to the silence for a moment before it was broken by a horrible retching sound coming from Legolas's room.

Haldir jumped up, and rousted Remrethriel out of her bed.

"What is it Haldir?" she asked sleepily, her red hair sticking up every which way.

"Legolas is ill, go fetch Arwen and the Lord Aragorn."

"Ill? How so?"

The retching sound came again and Haldir grimaced.

"Just go, quickly."

Remrethriel nodded, her eyes wide, and scurried off to fetch their master.

88888888

Aragorn felt himself being raised from sleep. At first he thought, it was Nerin, but when he looked next to him in bed, she was not there. He blinked groggily and looked up to see Aphara standing above him a worried look on her face.

"My lord, I apologize for waking you but Inzil has taken terribly ill…"

"Ill? I thought it was not possible for you to become ill."

Aphara looked at him apprehensively.

"So did we."

8888888888888888888

Legolas could tell there were others there with him now, but who exactly he could not tell. He was still shaking, and was still highly nauseous, but he was not as bad as he had been.

He heard a kind voice, and someone was pushing him back up on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Haldir, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Be still Legolas, help is coming."

Legolas merely nodded, then dropped back onto his pillow, his eyes closing. He felt a cool cloth on his forehead, and opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Arwen looking over him, trying her best to battle the fever that was beginning to form.

He felt his eyes closing, the dark sliding in around him…the warm dark…

8888888888888888

Aragorn could tell he was dreadfully ill as soon as he entered the room. Inzil was pale, and shivering as if he was freezing cold, but was burning with high fever. His blue eyes were slightly glazed, and sweat covered his thin body.

He looked from Varin, who stood watching vigil over him, to Nerin, who was trying desperately to keep him from over heating.

"Varin, go fetch a healer, quickly, and bring him here."

Varin nodded, and left promptly, not wanting to lose any time that might help save his friends life.

Aragorn moved to take his place, kneeling down and taking the poor creature's hand. He held it tightly, trying to comfort him without any words.

Surprisingly, he did calm down. He stopped shaking quite as badly, and his breathing evened out leaving, were it not for the dreadfully high fever, an illusion of sleep.

He looked at Inzil, his silk spun hair strewn messily, yet beautiful across his pillow, and his eyes shining with inner light, and felt a sense of awe. This creature was stunning, and didn't deserve to be so ill, or even sick at all. He deserved to be well, and able to enjoy his life…He was too fiery, too willful, and too wonderful to die.

Aragorn decided then that he would make sure that Inzil lived, and lived out the rest of his life well, if it was the last thing he did.

8888888888888888

Legolas felt groggy, as if he had been running a great distance without stopping and had only lain down to rest for a few moments the whole trip. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make his eyes focus. He sat up slowly, his head swimming, and a slight nausea overtook him. He groaned not wanting to move any further, but knowing he had to.

His door opened slightly, and Arwen peered in at him. She smiled when she saw that he was awake, and entered his room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

"So am I…What happened?"

"You fell dreadfully ill, and we were all so worried, Aragorn sent for a healer, then practically refused to leave your side until he was well assured that you would live…"

Legolas stared at her, puzzled.

"He wanted to make sure I lived? Even after I tried to escape? But why?"

Arwen smiled again, then sat down next to him.

"Because, believe it or not, he cares very deeply for you, Legolas, he cares for all of us."

Legolas just sat, deep in his own thoughts. Arwen smiled and put her palm on his forehead.

"You have cooled down quite a bit, but you should probably stay in bed for the rest of the day, so you don't have a relapse."

"Why was I sick?"

It was Arwen's turn to look puzzled.

"We don't know, but…" she lowered her voice and leaned in closer to him, "I will pray to the Valar, if they have not gone deaf to our pleas, that it will not happen again."

Legolas nodded, and then leaned back against his pillow. Arwen rose and opened the door again, the turned back to him for a moment before leaving.

"I'll tell Aragorn that you are feeling better."

Legolas just nodded, then leaned back further, lost in his thoughts.

8888888888888

"My Lord?"

Aragorn looked up from his papers, to see Nerin standing in front of his desk, a slight smile on her face.

"Inzil is awake, and feeling much better."

Aragorn let out a relieved sigh. He had been worried almost to his own illness about Inzil's health.

"Is he ready to see anyone?"

"Not yet my lord, he is still not fully recovered, and is resting right now."

"Alright. Please send him my regards, and hopes that he is soon well."

"Yes my lord."

Nerin bowed slightly, and then exited again, still smiling. Aragorn watched her go; wishing he could go speak to Inzil, and find out exactly what had been ailing him. The healers had even been baffled as to what caused the illness, but Aragorn was sure he would know. There was a gentle knock on his study door.

Aragorn sighed again, then called for the person to let themselves in. Faramir stepped in, a bleak look on his face.

"I heard one of your slaves took ill, I wanted to inquire about his health."

Aragorn chuckled.

"I doubt that the health of my slave is the only thing that has brought you here," he bade Faramir to sit, "but he is doing fine."

"Well no, that is not all. My slave, the newest one, there is something different about him. If anything, if he were human, I would dare to count him among my friends. But I am not sure he feels the same way. He seems almost skittish around us…"

"Yes…"

"He is more…well…human than me sometimes, and he definitely has more insight on many subjects that I thought I knew well… but he is shy, and almost refuses to open up to me, to let me know anything about him…"

"It seems to me, Faramir," said Aragorn leaning forward, "That you count him as some sort of confidant. If I were you, I would try to get him to trust me in the same way. It may take some time, but in the end it will be well worth it."

Faramir sat for a moment lost in thought, then rose abruptly, a reassured look in his eyes.

"Thank you Aragorn, you have helped me out quite a bit…"

He bowed shortly and left the room, off to fix whatever problem had been perplexing him.

Aragorn laughed at the absurdity of it all and went back to work, thinking of what he planned to do the next day.

88888888888888

Yeah…poor Legolas. He is starting to have some serious problems….

Thank You to The Great and Powerful Oz for your review! Yesh. They are spirited, very spirited….hehe.


	5. chapter5

Chapter Five

Disillusioned Expectations

88888

Aragorn awoke, a boyish excitement overtaking him. He was to go hunting today, something he enjoyed thoroughly, but only got to do every once in a long while. He got out of bed, and nearly bounced out into the other room, startling Inzil, who was just emerging from the servant quarters.

"Inzil! I'm glad you are up! Feeling much better?"

"Much better my lord." Said Inzil, his eyes wide in shock.

"Good…"

Aragorn was quiet a moment, studying him.

"Have you ever gone hunting before?" he asked, sitting in his chair and ringing for Aphara.

"Yes, my lord."

Aragorn chuckled. "Good! Then you can accompany me today."

"Sir?"

Aphara entered, pushing Inzil into the room in front of her.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Surprise me."

Aphara nodded then left, off to get his "surprise" of a breakfast.

"I want you to come with me on the hunt today."

Inzil stood there, a look of dumb shock on his face.

"Even after what I did?"

"It was nothing,' said Aragorn with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I think you learned your lesson quite well, and I trust you."

Inzil bowed shortly. "Yes my lord, of course."

Aragorn smiled. "Good. We will be leaving in about an hour, so make sure you are well prepared."

Inzil nodded, then turned and went back into the servants quarters, lost in his own thoughts.

8888888

Legolas, despite his severe shock at the fact that his master trusted him so, found himself riding out of the city gates a little over an hour later. He was exhilarated by the fact that he was riding again, and that he was allowed a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. He felt a little like his old self, like the person he thought had been lost years before.

"So how do you like it here?"

Legolas started, drawn out of his thoughts by Aragorn's question.

"Well enough my lord."

"I have lived here all my life, and I think it is one of the better places you could hope to be."

Legolas kept quiet, but let him continue all the same.

"I have always felt pity for your people. I never thought that you should be treated as most of you are. I thought you're people should be treated as living beings, not just property. It's like my own lost cause, to try to have all the slaves treated decently."

Legolas stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Aragorn's rather interesting words.

"Even as a child, I thought you should all be treated fairly, not as if you were dirt…Later in life though, I found out that I could do something towards my cause, if you will, by buying slaves and giving them a better life. I had been looking for some time for a slave to start my group with, when I found Varin."

Legolas found his interest perked at the mention of his friend's name. He sat up a little straighter in his saddle, and began to listen more carefully to what his master said.

"When I first found him, he was a mess. His master abused him regularly, and barley fed him any thing, so he was just skin and bones and bruises and not much else. I bought him, brought him back to the palace and rehabilitated him…and he has been my most faithful servant ever since. It was much the same with Aphara, who was being forced to work in a rather horrid brothel, and Nerin, who I found on a farmer's auction block. And you…" he said, turning you Legolas, "I could tell you had been down that road many times before, and that you needed a safe haven, someplace you could stay and not fear retribution for over half of your actions."

Legolas was quiet for a moment. He was unnerved by the fact that Aragorn was so willing to open up to him, to let him know anything about him…he had expected cold silence, and worse treatment…but instead…he had received kind words and a half way decent life.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself talking, opening up just a little to him.

"I appreciate what you have done for us, a kind heart is hard to find for a slave."

Aragorn looked at him strangely for a moment before saying anything.

"You and your people are more than just slaves, you're something else lost far beyond my own recollection…"

"We are elves."

Aragorn looked over at him, a strange look on his face again, and then nodded.

"Yes, you are…shall the hunt begin?"

Legolas nodded, and followed Aragorn into the forest.

8888888

Aragorn chased after his quarry happily, but was purposely unsuccessful, for half the day. Inzil just trailed behind, a rather amused expression lighting his face. After about the twentieth time that Aragorn missed his prey, he actually began to laugh. It was music to his ears, like water bubbling in a summer spring…

He turned around, plastering a halfhearted sour expression on his face.

"You do it then, if you're so good that you can laugh at my efforts."

Inzil gave him a sly look, and notched an arrow, following the running quarry with his bow taught, until he let it go with a distinct twang. Aragorn swung around and saw the deer fall, mid stride, dead on the forest floor. His jaw dropped. He had never seen anything like it in his life…

He turned to look at Inzil, who was smiling, an almost smug look on his face. He just shrugged at him, then started to ride over to where the deer had fallen, leaving Aragorn still sitting there, staring after him. Aragorn snapped out of his daze and rode up next to Inzil.

"How on Earth did you do that? I have never seen anything like it!"

He just smiled, being insolent again.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

Inzil looked at him, puzzled, then sighed.

"I do not think it is possible for a human to learn such things…so I apologize my lord, but no, I don't think I can teach you."

"Ah well, it was worth asking." Said Aragorn, slightly disappointed. "Come, let us gather your prize."

"No my lord, it is yours, in all technicality."

"Come Inzil, you took it down, it is yours."

Inzil laughed again. "You have got to be the most stubborn person I have ever met Aragorn."

Aragorn felt a shiver go down his spine. Inzil had just said his name, for the first time, and he was surprised at how seductive it sounded rolling off his elven tongue.

He laughed though, trying to rid himself of the strange feelings that were now rolling around inside him.

They tied the deer to the back of the extra horse and started back towards the palace, staying in relative silence.

888888

Legolas was unsure of exactly why he had opened up to Aragorn so much. He was half afraid, and half glad that he had. He was unsure whether or not Aragorn would punish him later for his insolent nature, or I he would just laugh like he had all today.

He wasn't exactly sure what this new link was that was forming between them, but whatever it was, he wasn't sure he didn't like it.

He rode next to Aragorn in silence or some time until his thoughts lighted upon the elf he had met with his first day here.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"The elf that I was with, the twin, do you know if he is still here?"

Aragorn was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Yes, but he is in the care of the Lord Faramir."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Let us just say, he is not as caring when it comes to your people as I."

"Oh."

Legolas sat in thought, wondering about the twin, all the way into the palace.

888888888


	6. chapter6

Chapter 6 Up! Thanks for waiting guys…I had been really busy with testing and everything…and AP stuff starts next week…joy.

Muchos Gracias too…

Estel-Ara: thanks! Hope you like these chapters too!

melian aralas: hehe…they will soon enough…enjoy!

Aishachan13: thankies!

Viggomaniac: thanks for the advice…I'm currently working on trying to fix some of the things you mentioned.

BlackWidowQueen: That actually does happen, but that's for later…mwuhahahaha!-

Chapter Six

Ensnared Insurgence

888888888888

Legolas looked around at the crowded entrance hall and wondered what on earth could possibly be going on.

There were men gathered all around a man and a slave, who was bruised and bleeding, and was chained hand and foot. Legolas drew near the crowd, and heard some of the lord talking about the northern rebellion…

He started, and looked back at the elf in the chains…he felt his jaw drop.

It was the other twin, and he wore the livery and insignia of the rebel leaders from the Northern Mountains. Legolas instinctively put his hand on his right shoulder, as if he was trying to hide something that was not there. He knew immediately he had to keep this elf out of the wrong hands.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Aragorn coming up behind Legolas, and looking at him strangely.

"Yes, but perhaps you could help…" he showed Aragorn the elf, who kneeled on the floor, looking as if he would die or kill every last person that stood over him, whichever came first.

Aragorn simply nodded, and stepped forward, speaking with the elf's owner briefly. After a few moments a transaction seemed to be made, and he motioned Legolas over.

"Inzil, take him back to quarters and get the others to help you fix him up."

The other elf looked groggily up at him, trying to focus on who he was looking at…his eyes went wide, and he began to say something, but Legolas silenced him with a look. The other elf nodded slightly, then looked back down at the ground.

"Yes, my lord, right away."

He bent down and undid the chains on his feet and helped the other twin to his feet, and then the pair lurched off down the hall together, towards Aragorn's apartments.

888888888888888

Haldir could barley believe his eyes when Legolas came stumbling in, practically dragging a greatly abused elf behind him.

"Help me with him." Legolas said, nodding towards the half conscious being on his shoulder.

Haldir was there in a flash calling to Arwen and Remrethriel as he helped Legolas get the poor creature into a chair.

The elf opened his eyes and looked at both of them drunkenly for a moment. Then his eyes went wide, and he took a deep, stunned breath.

("By the Valar, I've found you. I've found you both.")

Haldir looked up quizzically at Legolas, who shifted the elf so he could see the silver gold butterfly insignia on his shoulder. Haldir looked at the insignia, quite shocked. He had never thought in all his years, he would ever see that insignia again.

888888888888888

Aragorn was puzzled as to who the young elf was. Inzil had seemed almost frightened when he had come to ask what was the matter with him.

He walked into his apartments and absent-mindedly rang the bell for Inzil as he did.

"Yes my lord?"

Aragorn looked up, startled.

"You actually came."

"Was I not supposed to my lord?"

"No, it's the fact that you were supposed to that surprises me."

Inzil grinned embarrassedly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Was there anything you needed?"

"Yes, did you discover the identity of the new one?"

Inzil paused for a moment; the same strange look passing over his face as when he first saw the creature.

"No my lord, nothing except that he is the other twin, my friends twin."

"Well that is very interesting."

"Why my lord?"

"Because the Barater, the dealer, told me that that particular slave was unprocurable."

He sat down behind his study desk, fingers steepled before his now somber face. "Do you know what that means?"

"No my lord."

"It means, Inzil, that you do know who he is, beyond his identity. As do I. But, personally, I would much rather hear the truth from you."

Inzil's mouth became a set line, but a sad look was in his eyes, quite contradicting the stern look on his face.

"I am sorry, my lord, truly, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Aragorn sighed, rubbing his temples as he did.

"Very well Inzil, go back to tending him, and please make sure he is well healed."

He bowed, acquiescing to his request, and left rather hastily.

Aragorn was perturbed. He didn't know why Inzil was lying to him about this rebel from the north, but he intended to soon find out.

888888888888888888888

Legolas was ready to panic when he reentered the slave quarters, and was even further startled to find that the twin was gone, along with Haldir. He felt his heart flutter for a moment until he saw Haldir and Remrethriel tending to him in a previously unoccupied room. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then went to Haldir.

"What is the matter my friend? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Said Haldir with a smile.

"He knows who he is."

"What?"

"Aragorn. He knows who the twin is, knows where he is from."

"What!"

"Yes…and if pressed for information, he could end up giving him our ranks."

Haldir turned to the twin, practically pushing Remrethriel out of his way.

"You, rebel, you know who we are?"

The rebel nodded.

"Then do you swear to tell no one, absolutely no one, of who we are?"

"I swear on my life, and the life of my brother, be he dead or alive."

Haldir stared at him for a moment, then nodded, turning back to Legolas.

"I believe him. He will not tell anyone of who we are."

Legolas nodded, still nervous about the fact that Aragorn knew the new boy was a rebel. He turned around and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He paced back and forth for a moment, then half yelled, half growled before flopping down on his bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

For some odd reason he hated lying to Aragorn.

88888888888888888

Aragorn sat contemplating the rebel when a message came from his father, telling him that in a day's time, he was to leave on a diplomatic mission to the Rohan. He paused for a moment. This could be his major opportunity to test the loyalty of Inzil to him. The Rohan was dangerously close to the reported headquarters of the elven rebellion.

Aragorn smiled to himself, a plan already formulating in his mind…

8888888888888888888


	7. chapter7

Chapter Seven

Open Worship

888888888

Legolas started at the sound of the bell. He looked blearily around his room, wondering why it was so dark. He had never been made to get up this early before…

The bell rang again and Legolas sprang up, trying to straighten out his clothing and hair as he made his way to the entrance to Aragorn's rooms.

He was standing up, pondering some papers on the desk when he came in. He looked up and smiled at Legolas, who smiled meekly in return. It was strange, but so far, Aragorn was acting as if the night before had never happened.

"How is he doing?"

Legolas stared at him for a moment before he realized that Aragorn was asking of the rebel.

"Fine my lord. He is resting quite peacefully at the moment…"_as I should be…_

Aragorn looked at him strangely then began to laugh, a warm vigorous laugh that seemed contagious. Legolas fought to keep a straight face.

"My lord?"

"Do you not realize?" asked Aragorn, still laughing uncontrollably. Legolas just gave him a puzzled look.

"Ah well, you can go back to bed once I have stated my case."

Legolas blushed furiously, realizing he had spoken his tired desire aloud. Aragorn, upon seeing him flush, just laughed again, though not as hard as before. He spoke again after he had definitely regained his composer.

"My father just sent me this dispatch," he said, tapping a paper, "With instruction to go to the Rohan on a mission of diplomacy. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

Legolas stared at him, at a loss for words.

8888888888888

Aragorn looked across the desk at the stunned elf, and could barley suppress the laughter welling up inside him. He certainly made it hard for him to stay mad, that was for sure.

"It would be for about a week, and we would take Varin and the new elf with us, but I especially want you to come…though you are in no way obliged…"

"No, I mean I would love to, I mean, only if you want my lord, but…"

"Please, Inzil, please, why don't you sit." Said Aragorn, motioning to a chair unable to suppress a chuckle at the elf's stuttering response. He looked across at Inzil, who had perched himself on the edge of his chair, his beautiful eyes, conveying confusion, and distrust, but at the same time a sense of utter bliss.

He sat back; quiet for a moment, then leaned forward towards Inzil again.

"Do you have any idea what I should call the new elf? I can't go around calling him 'hey you' for our entire journey."

His small bit of humor was rewarded with one of his sparkling laughs.

"Maybe, my lord, you could call him Corin." He suggested, a shy smile on his face.

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, that is quite good actually." He chuckled, and was joined in by Inzil, who laughed merrily.

After a moment, he rose and composed himself, bowing shortly.

"Well, Aragorn, if you don't mind, I think I will go back to bed."

Aragorn shivered slightly, and rose as well. Suddenly, an idea blossomed in his mind.

"I'll walk back with you."

8888888888888

Legolas stared at him strangely, but nodded nonetheless, and began to walk back to his room. Aragorn fell in beside him, keeping quiet until they reached Legolas's room door. As he turned to open his door, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him back around…

88888888888888

Aragorn wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, but he knew it was okay when Inzil didn't resist his touch.

He traced a strand of his blonde hair along his face, moving closer as he did. Inzil's eyes closed at his touch, making him wish he could just take him in his arms…

Inzil's eyes flew open.

"Aragorn, I…"

He cut him off, moving just a bit closer. He looked searchingly in Inzil's eyes, and saw no lie in them.

"You know I trust you?"

88888888888888

Legolas felt his heart crumble.

"Yes I do…"

"Then trust me…"

Aragorn began to move in even closer…Legolas knew what he was going to do, and he didn't really mind… but he stopped him, putting his slim fingers up to his lips to keep him away. He looked into the man's eyes sadly, wishing he didn't have to impede him.

"Aragorn please, don't…There are things you don't know about me, thing you would hate me for…"

Aragorn took his hand away from his mouth.

"Right now, I don't really care."

Legolas felt Aragorn's lips brush his own, but he would let the man get no further. He felt the door handle behind him and latched onto it as Aragorn pushed him back into the door a bit. Legolas let his body pressure push the handle down…

The door flew open, and Legolas dropped away like a rock, falling flat on his back.

88888888888888888

Haldir felt woke up, roused by a strange thump from down the hall. He rose from bed, rubbing the back of his head, and opened his door to see Aragorn nearly doubled over with silent laughter, and Legolas grinning sheepishly up at him from the floor just inside his room.

Haldir felt his eyes go wide, but kept silent, and slid back into his room, closing the door silently behind him.

It was obvious what had just happened, impossible as it was. Aragorn was obviously after his younger friend.

If Aragorn had fallen for his companion, it could prove to be the chance that he needed…

And the chance the Rebellion needed…

All he needed was a plan…

8888888888888888888


	8. chapter8

Chapter Eight

Departure

888888888

Aragorn looked around at Inzil, who was busy strapping the saddle on his horse. It had not taken much convincing to get him to agree to come, and it had been a simple matter of getting Varin and Corin to come along too…

Aragorn grimaced slightly as he thought of the reaction the Rohan would have to his slaves. They were not slave holding peoples themselves, and had never seen elves before. They would likely be shocked by these creatures appearance as much as by the fact that they were slaves.

"We are ready to leave when you are Aragorn."

He looked back up, coming out of his thoughts, to see Inzil standing in front of him, a slight smile on his face. Aragorn smiled back, remembering the night before.

"Mount up then…We'll leave right away."

Inzil nodded and walked off, going to his own mount. Aragorn turned to his horse and swung up on it. This journey, though not long, would be a good one indeed.

88888888888888

Haldir moved his mount alongside Legolas's as they exited the city, wanting desperately to talk to him. His plan was put unexpectedly into action by Aragorn's move…and they were one step closer to escape, a goal that he desperately desired…but he needed to know Legolas's reasoning before he confronted him.

"Legolas, why did you agree to come on this trip?" 

His companion was quiet for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Then he sighed, obviously flustered.

"Because I think we can return to the rebellion…" 

"And?" 

Legolas looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean 'and'?" 

"You trailed off, which means there is definitely another reason you are not telling me" 

Legolas looked at him penetratingly, then sighed again.

"You already know, don't you?" 

"Know what?" Haldir asked innocently, trying, and failing spectacularly to not let on that he did.

"I will follow him, get him safely to the Rohan, and then I will leave him, once I know

he is safe…because…I….I" 

"Yes?" 

"I think I've fallen in love with him." 

Haldir felt his jaw drop nearly to his chest. He stared at Legolas for a moment, who was looking determinedly ahead of him. He half gasped, half laughed, and turned to face forward for a moment before turning back to stare at Legolas again. Then he laughed out loud, and raising an eyebrow at him asked:

"You're not serious right?" 

88888888888888

Legolas felt as if he could have punched Haldir into next week and left him there gladly if Elrohir had not ridden up at that exact moment.

"Haldir, Legolas, do you plan on going to the rebel base with me once we are close enough?" 

"No, I at least do not, but I will return to you in a few days time." 

Elrohir blinked as if stunned by what he had said.

"If you do not return with me though, I cannot guarantee you will live to see inside the fort. Our people are very suspicious of anyone who tries to come near without an escort…" 

Legolas nodded.

"I see your point…I will accompany you then, when you first leave." 

Elrohir nodded and then looked at his companions' livery.

"You might want to cloak that livery, you never know who maybe watching in the trees, even so close to safety…" 

Haldir and Legolas nodded, both pulling on their black ridding cloaks, and thoroughly covering the King's livery as they entered the forest.

Legolas felt an almost instant sense of freedom, as the trees closed around him, and the dappled light that filtered trough the branches met his eyes. For the first time in ages, he almost felt at home.

888888888888888888

Days had gone by. The three elves had prepared with each passing day, to depart their master, and leave for better climbs. Freedom beckoned to them with outstretched hands, and they refused to deny themselves of it.

But in the shadows lurked a monster, one that threatened to deny freedom if it ever took action…and it would, in the most unexpected of ways.

888888888888888


	9. chapter9

Chapter Nine

A Mere Rebel No More

88888888888888

The fort was close. Legolas could almost feel the tension gathering in the air as they neared it. He also felt the torment of the conflict raging inside him. He knew that he would soon have to leave Aragorn, even against his better wishes and judgment. His stormy thoughts reflected in his eyes, causing a slight scowl to cover his features.

"Are you all right Inzil?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I guess." He said, smiling at Aragorn. It hurt him, to lie like this, but he had to…

"Are you sure? You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yes."

Legolas felt as if he wanted to cry. But he could not. He never could.

Aragorn stared at him a moment longer, then nodded and rode ahead, leaving him to contemplate his thoughts.

888888888888888888

Aragorn could not figure it out. Back at the palace, Inzil had been so open, so warm to him, but now he was distant, and even cold. He had a feeling that his bad mood might have something to do with the fact that they were in the vicinity of the Elven fortress, the safe haven for their kind.

_As a matter of fact, they have all been acting strange and quiet…_

Aragorn rode on for a few minutes, contemplating the strangeness of it all, when he looked up and saw that dusk was steadily creeping into night.

He stopped his mount and waited for the others to catch up.

"We will make camp here for tonight." He said, dismounting and taking his bedroll off of his horse.

The others simply nodded, and began to make camp as night crept around them.

8888888888888888

Haldir sat, eyes focused on the fire, listening to the sounds around them. Even though he could not hear a thing, he felt as if they were being watched. He looked over at Aragorn, who lay dead asleep on the other side of the flames.

("We should leave in a in the next few hours...So he can not track us…")

Haldir nodded in agreement as Elrohir slid up next to him.

(No. We leave now.)

Both Haldir and Elrohir jumped at the sound of another voice. Haldir looked up to see Legolas, a grim look on his face, his blonde hair tied back, and his dark hood up so far that his face could barley be seen. Haldir was surprised. He had not seen Legolas so grim since the olden days…

He nodded, and pulled his cloak close about him. Elrohir stepped out into the dark forest ahead of them, and Legolas followed closely behind. Haldir shot one last look at the sleeping Aragorn, and then slid into the forest behind his companions.

88888888888888888

Legolas pushed through the brush behind Elrohir, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He was just walking…walking out of an old life, away from a new love…he was leaving everything he had come to care for behind…he was going back to face his demons, and he knew he would conquer them. He was ready.

Suddenly the dark forest gave way to a glade, lighted not by the moon, but by a circle of lamps that shone brightly into the night. There was a path ahead…the same ornate lamps lighting it…the trio wound along the path, coming to stop before an ornately carved door that stood in the middle of a thick and impassible glade of ancient trees.

Legolas felt his mouth hanging wide open, but did little to correct it.

Elrohir walked close to the door, whispered something in elvish, and the door swung open on its own accord.

Behind it stood a beautiful city, all lit by the same white lamps. Legolas walked forward in complete awe of what was in front of him. The city was a meld of all the elven cultures…the ornate dwellings extending up into the trees themselves, and it all seemed to embrace the forest around it…it seemed as if it had been grown not built.

He could feel eyes upon him and his companions, though he could see no one. A sudden idea came into his head, making him smile or the first time in days.

("Elrohir, how were you able to recognize me by sight?")

("Everyone here has seen portraits of the old days…the elder days, or has heard the last battle described to them…why?")

Legolas smiled, and pulled back his hood, letting the full light hit his face as they walked down the 'empty' path.

("No reason.")

He could feel the atmosphere change almost instantly, from suspicious and foreboding, to shocked and excited. Haldir looked over at Legolas questioningly, then seeing what he had done laughed, and pulled his hood down as well. Legolas was almost sure someone would faint at the sight of the two of them, both healthy and alive, walking down the broad path, a path they had fought so hard to keep so long ago…

They reached what seemed to be the main hall, and waked inside. They wound their way through several open passageways until finally stopping in a large open library. A tall elf stood in the corner, replacing a book on a shelf when they entered. He wore a long robe, fit for royalty, if there had been any left.

("Father,") said Elrohir, drawing the elf's attention, ("I have brought them.")

The elf, whom they recognized, stood in shock before them.

("My God…You are alive, both of you…")

("Did you think we would go down without a fight?") Said Haldir with a smile.

("No…I mean it's been almost…well…it has been many years since you were last seen…we all thought…")

("Elrond, we are back now…and that is what matters most.") Said Legolas, a serious look over taking his features.

Elrond nodded, then turned to his son.

("Go inform the heralds…spread the word throughout the city…our generals have returned.")

Elrohir smiled at him and ran off, pleased to be the one to deliver such good news to the people.

Legolas smiled slightly as he watched the boy run off.

("By the Valar…It is good to be home…")

88888888888888888888

Aragorn woke up, startled at the silence all around. He sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Inzil?"

There was no reply. He looked around and saw that he was not there…no one was.

"Inzil? Varin? Corin?"

He felt slightly angry; his slaves had left, leaving him alone. He sighed. He had expected them to run…but not so soon. He sat back on his elbows, staring at the charcoaled remains of the fire.

Inzil had lied to him, about many things…but so had he. They all thought that he was helpless, that he could not fend for himself…but they were wrong. How did they think he had defended himself all those years ago…when they had not been around?

He had been someone different, an exile, someone who was quite able to fend for himself, and even kill if necessary.

He got up; kicking the fire slightly with his foot, then pushed his bedroll aside, and revealing the blade and bow beneath it. He strapped his weapons on over his cloak, then pulled up his hood. He walked out into the forest…knowing the horses were no longer there. Someone had taken them in the night…otherwise they would have been after him as soon as he had woken up for their feed… He struck out in the direction of Rohan, letting his old training come back, and kick back in…

He was a Ranger once more.

888888888888888888888

Legolas felt elated, as he had not in years. He adjusted the dark blue cloak around his shoulders once more, feeling the heavy, yet incredibly soft material under his finger tips again. He looked over his reflection again, just to make sure everything was perfect.

His long hair had been plaited back, just out of his eyes, but it still hung down loose on his shoulders. A black tunic and leather bracers covered his pale blue shirt. His black pants were tucked into soft leather boots, and his blade hung on his hip. He had his cloak ceremoniously draped only over one shoulder, so as to show his embroidered insignia. The silver gold butterfly flew over the crossed bars of this cultural mesh that was the rebellion. He put his hand over the insignia, covering it almost defensively.

("I just can't get over it.") Said Haldir entering the room in the same dress. ("We are home, we are welcome, and we are captains of our people once more…")

Legolas smiled at Haldir, looking at him through the mirror.

("Just being home was enough…")

He turned around, dropping his hand from his shoulder as he did.

("But this is far better.")

Haldir laughed outright, and Legolas joined in, and then, still chortling, they waked out into the hall, making their way towards Elrond's apartments.

88888888888888

Aragorn never saw it coming. He neared the ridge of the forest, and could see the morning sun just beyond. He smiled slightly at the good time he was making, letting his guard down as he did.

In that moment, he felt something hit his arm, causing blinding pain to shoot up and down his body. He dropped to his knees and felt for the cause of the ache, only to find the shaft of an arrow deeply buried in his shoulder. He barley had time to look up before they were upon him, swarming towards him…and then the world around him went dark…

8888888888888

Haldir was glad to see his friend so happy. It had been so long since any of them had been, but it had been exceptionally bad for Legolas. Even though he had never spoken a word about his past, any keen observer could tell there were things that had happened to him that he would most likely never tell anyone.

("My Lords!")

They both turned to see Elrond standing in the entrance hall, motioning them over.

("How do you find your uniforms? Are they to your liking?") He asked upon their reaching him.

Legolas smiled brightly at him.

("They are magnificent…I never thought that I would ever wear something like this again…if not for Elrohir, we very well would not be.")

("Well, I didn't do much…I just led you here.") He said, a broad grin across his face as he came up behind his father's shoulder.

Haldir couldn't help but smile back, but Legolas's face fell, his smile vanishing.

("What is the matter my friend?")

Legolas stared intently at Elrohir as he spoke.

("We never told him.")

Haldir felt himself choke slightly.

("Is it necessary? I mean…")

("Tell me what?")

Legolas spoke before Haldir could keep him quiet.

("That there was someone else of importance to you at the palace, someone that you would have tried to save if we had told you earlier…")

Elrohir just tilted his head slightly to one side questioningly, a slight smile still on his face.

("Your brot….")

("MY LORD!")

All four of them looked over at the interruption to see a few scouts coming in the hall…and they were dragging someone behind them…

8888888888888

Legolas knew who the figure was, before the scouts even said. He felt his heart stop as the human…as Aragorn was thrown at their feet.

He could see the blood still streaming down his one shoulder, and a broken off piece of an arrow shaft sticking out of it. His hands were bound, and there was a bruise forming along his cheekbone…it was all he could do to not drop to his knees and embrace the man, hold him close and try to fix all his hurts.

("He would not tell us who he was General Greenleaf, but we wish to be allowed to take him in for forcible questioning.")

Legolas just looked at them, puzzled.

("Do you mean you wish to…?")

("Torture information out of him? Yes, my lord, with your leave. Then he would be killed, so as to preserve the secrecy of this haven.")

Legolas's brain turned into over drive. He could not let these elves touch his former owner, could not let them find out who he was…but an idea was beginning to form in his mind…one that could save them both.

("No, no, take him to my quarters…I will be along shortly to question him myself.")

("Yes my lord.")

The scouts drug Aragorn to his feet, and pushed him down the hall towards Legolas's room.

"What do you think your doing!"

Haldir stared at him shocked.

"I would not think he would take precedence…"

"I am saving an innocent life."

Legolas turned on his heal and marched out of the hall, his cloak billowing as he waked. He would never let them murder the one person he had come to love in the last couple of thousand years…he had to save him no matter what the cost.

8888888888888

Haldir stared after Legolas, at a loss for his actions. They had barley been here a day, and already he was aiming to get them both killed.

("Quite the General, is he not? Already taking on such responsibilities so soon…")

Haldir turned to Elrond, a pained smile on his face.

("You have no idea my lord…you have no idea.")

888888888888


	10. chapter10

Chapter Ten

The Last Defense

888888888888888888

All he could feel was a dull pain. He didn't know from what, he couldn't remember…he just felt the pain.

Aragorn opened his eyes and blinked, his vision more than a little bleary. He couldn't recognize anything around him, couldn't remember…all he knew was that he was in a strange bed, in a strange place…

A figure stood near the door as several others passed out of it…then the door closed, and the person walked towards him, becoming clearer with each step he took. He recognized the eyes…the brilliant silver blue eyes that shone so gloriously…

"Inzil, thank the Valar, it's you…"

And then it all came rushing back.

88888888888888

Legolas still felt the urge to hold Aragorn, but he fought it. He had work to do. He crossed to the wardrobe and opened it, and picked out the clothes he had arrived in. he stripped off his shirt and replaced it, and then replaced his new breeches with the old ones. He found a bit of ribbon from a dress uniform and tied his hair up with it, then returned to Aragorn.

He knelt next to him, and began to examine the wound in his shoulder. He could see that the arrow had gone almost all the way through, and that none of the cloth had gone with it. He reached out to peel away the cloth, and see exactly the extent of the damage underneath, but Aragorn pulled away.

Legolas looked up at him quizzically.

"I am just trying to help you…"

"You abandoned me, you and the others, and that got me into this mess."

Legolas could see the hurt in his eyes, and it hurt him too. He hadn't wanted to leave, he had wanted to stay…

"Please, Aragorn, I never wished for this to happen to you, I would have rather stayed with you…but I have other responsibilities…"

"But you left."

Legolas was silent for a moment, then placed a slim hand alongside his face, brushing back a few strands of his hair as he did.

"You told me that you trusted me…and that I should trust you too…I trust you Aragorn, but do you trust me?"

Aragorn just looked at him for a moment, then sighed, and put his hand up to Legolas's for a moment before replying.

"I guess I have to, don't I?" he smiled slightly, then let his hand go, still looking at him intently.

Legolas nodded, and then peeled back the blood soaked cloth.

It didn't look pretty. He kept his face neutral, and crossed to his medicine chest, and pulled out several things he would need for the healing.

He laid out his supplies on the bed, and then turned to Aragorn.

"You have two options. Either I cut your sleeve off entirely, or we take off your whole shirt. Either way, it's not salvageable…"

"Just cut the sleeve off…"

Legolas nodded, and took off the sleeve, along with some of the shirt itself. Aragorn grimaced in pain as Legolas lifted his arm, and saw that though the skin on the other side was not broken, the arrow was nearly through, making a distortion that was rather large in the skin. He grimaced himself. This complicated matters a bit. He looked up at

Aragorn, who trusted him so completely…

"This is going to hurt quite a bit…" he trailed off, an idea coming to him. "Yell as loud as you want…it will make them think I am doing my job."

"What?"

"The others…someone will most assuredly be posted nearby—they are expecting me to be torturing information out of you…"

Aragorn looked at him shocked, but nodded all the same. Legolas tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as more of a grimace. He set his mouth in a determined line, and placed his stiletto lightly on his skin. Then, in one fluid motion, he slit Aragorn's arm open, revealing the tip of the arrow as he did.

Aragorn cried out in agony, his face reflecting the pain in his arm. Legolas ignored the cry and kept working, stopping for only a moment to sponge off some of the blood that was coming from both side of the wound now, covering his own hands and arms.

He stared to push the arrow out through the new cut, but it would not move very far. Legolas tried to brush some of the hair out of his eyes, but only managed to smear blood onto his visage. He pressed Aragorn's arm up close to him and split the wound open further, eliciting more cries of pain. The arrow was caught on the bone, and it was keeping it from moving any further. He could feel the blood starting to seep onto his shirt, but ignored it and cut some of the tissue so he could push the arrow out at a slant. It slid out easily, what was left of it coming out whole in his hand.

He didn't pause, but sutured up the one side of the wound, the new cut he had made, then began to look for splinters or anything else that could cause infection on the other side. He found a small splinter, and cleaned it out, then sutured that wound as well.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn. He lay there, looking at him, a slight smile on his face, despite his paleness and the slight sweat that covered his brow.

He smiled in return, and then began to bandage the cuts, laying the material on thick, so it would absorb more of the blood that would still flow for a few hours.

"Done." He pronounced a moment later, tying the last knot in the bandage.

He looked up at Aragorn and smiled.

"That went much better than I thought it would."

88888888888888888

Aragorn stared at the blood-covered elf in front of him, and could not help but to chuckle weakly.

"Thank you." He said, sitting up slightly, and putting a hand tenderly over his shoulder.

"It was the least I could do to help repay all the kindness you showed to me."

Aragorn smiled at him, but then it faded, a thought coming to his mind's eye.

"Inzil? What was that uniform you were wearing before?"

Inzil stared at him incredulously. He got up and crossed to the other side of the room, a grim look on his face.

"I had told you that there were things that you didn't know about me, things that you would hate me for…" he threw away his bloodied sponges, then put his supplies away and crossed to the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"I don't want you to hate me just yet."

He swung the door open, and stepped out, calling out as the door closed:

"You had better rest for now…I will return shortly."

Aragorn just stared after him, more questions formed than answered.

888888888888888

Legolas was shaken. He could not tell him who he was, but he could no longer hide it…his secrecy was being whittled away…slowly but surely his last defense was being turned to dust.

8888888888888888

Haldir was shocked at the sight of Legolas. He had expected him to come back, but not in the state he was in. Blood was smeared across his face, and splattered over his clothes…his arms were covered in it as well.

(What happened!)

Legolas ignored him and spoke directly to Elrond, who looked equally shocked.

(This man will be far more useful alive than dead.)

(What do you mean?)

(He is extremely valuable, and knows much more than he lets on…besides, I have discovered his identity.)

Elrond's interest perked at this.

(Who is he?)

Haldir just stared at him, wide eyed. The fact that he would give away his identity so readily…

(If I tell you, he must be kept alive, and placed in my care. He must also be treated with the respect you would grant anyone else.)

(Of course.) said Elrond, eager to know the name.

(He is known among men as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who is currently king over Gondor.)

Both Haldir and Elrond stared at him, at a loss for words.

Elrond was the first to recover his wits.

(He shall live, and stay in your care. You are right, general. He will be more useful alive than dead.)

8888888888888

Aragorn was staring out the window at the city when Inzil came back in. He was pale faced, and seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. He shifted in bed slightly, so as to see him better, and frowned slightly as he crossed the room, and opened the wardrobe door, hiding himself behind it.

"Are you okay?"

There was a slight silence in which Aragorn could hear him sigh softly, as if he were about to cry.

"I had to tell them who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to tell them who you are…" he emerged from behind the wardrobe, a fresh shirt on, though not buttoned, and moved to the washbasin on the other side of the room, where he began to cleanse himself of the blood.

"I had to tell them who you are, and who your father is in order to save your life…" he turned around, the blood gone, but a sad look in his eyes. "Please forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong…if you had not told them, I would have. Will you answer my question now?"

"What question?"

"The one of your uniform. What is it for?"

Inzil stood rigid for a moment, then sighed, and crossed to sit on the bed. He perched on the bed in such a manner that he would not have to look Aragorn in the eye if he did not want to, but he was still next to him.

"I am not who you think I am. I am someone that you would not care for, but oppose, and maybe even kill."

Aragorn listened with keen interest as Inzil stared into his palms, and began to tell him his story.

"Many years ago, we elves lived our own, free lives. But then man came, and began to enslave my people. There were a few of us... a few fool hearty idiots who thought we could free our people again…Free them and restore our old way of life before men ever began to terrorize our lands…We became part of the rebellion, which was lead by the last great elves of our time, Galadriel, Celebron, Elrond, and Tharandiul. They each had their Generals, great leaders like themselves, whom were either sons or great military minds. Two of them would be killed almost as soon as they were appointed, and the other two dedicated their lives to freeing their people. One of them is known to you as Varin…a faithful servant of innumerable years…the other was me."

Aragorn felt his jaw drop, but kept quiet, and let Inzil continue with his story.

"Our rebellion didn't last long. Elves may have strength of arms, but Men had strength of numbers. Both Celebron and Tharandiul, my father, were struck down in battle. The lady Galadriel was captured by men while trying to save Elrond's children from her burning city…she too would later be killed. We began a steady retreat to the north, to this safe haven where Elrond was waiting for us. But we would never make it. We were ambushed before we could make it here, just outside of Rohan. The Men burned the city, driving out the women and children. They were herded up and sold into slavery. The last of the elves in the city stood to fight, but we failed…those of us who were not killed were also sold…At first I thought I would die…but hope still dwelled inside me…hope that someday I would be free, along with the rest of my people. So for almost two thousand years I have lived in slavery, working in the fields, as a personal slave, and even in whorehouses…I had seen everything…enough to nearly make me forget about all the people I had killed, all the lives that had been lost for no reason, lost in a battle already won…but then I was sold to someone new…someone I had been trained to hate…someone who reminded me so strongly of my past…A royal in the family I had fought so hard against…but I found that I could not hate him. I didn't want to hate him. He was kind, and really seemed to care…and I cared about him…more than I probably should have…and more than I should."

He looked up at Aragorn, tears streaming down his face.

"Now you know Aragorn. I am a general still for the cause, as is Varin…I had planned on escaping all along…but I had never planned on falling in love with you."

Aragorn just sat there, too shocked to say anything.

Inzil looked into his eyes almost pleadingly.

"Do you hate me?"

Aragorn snapped out of his shock and smiled softly at him. He used his good hand to trace Inzil's chin, down his neck, and then entwined his fingers in the stray hair that fell over his shoulder.

"How could I ever hate someone I love so much?"

88888888888888

Legolas stared at him stupidly for a moment, then put his hand on top of Aragorn's, almost relishing his soft touch. He smiled at him.

He would have never thought it possible to love a man, or a male for that matter, but he did…he felt Aragorn pull him forward slightly, and he followed, wishing to be close to him.

He felt Aragorn's lips brush his and pulled away slightly, startled, but then smiled and leaned into his arms willingly.

As Aragorn kissed him he felt as if the rest of the outside world had been wiped away, leaving only the two of them behind.

Legolas didn't know how, or even why this man had gotten so close to him, but he had achieved something thought to be unattainable…he had broken the wall around who he was, and now only one stone remained between them…a stone that he wanted gone as soon as possible.

He pulled away from Aragorn's sweet mouth, and looked him in the eye.

"Aragorn, there is something I want you to know."

He looked at him concerned, and pulled him close, rubbing softly on his back as he did.

"What is it?"

He snuggled closer to Aragorn, who began to run his fingers through his silky hair.

"My name isn't Inzil…it is Legolas."

Aragorn pushed him back so he could look him in the eye properly. Legolas felt himself beginning to blush under his fierce gaze.

"Legolas, I love you, now and forever."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn. It felt like magic, to finally hear his name in so wonderful a man's mouth.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"No," he said with a slight kiss, "My name."

Aragorn smiled.

"Legolas."

He felt alive, truly alive for the first time in years. He gladly succumbed to the pull of his lover, and let Aragorn kiss him, and lost himself in a wonderful world where only they existed.

88888888888888

Aragorn looked down at Legolas, who lay asleep in his arms. He finally knew who he was, and despite what Legolas thought, he didn't hate him or it. In fact, he admired the courage it must have taken to admit his past to someone who had once owned him…

But as Aragorn thought, he realized he never really had owned him…He had never owned any of them…And he was surprised to find that he was glad for it. He would never want to own another being, another person, especially one of Legolas's kind. They deserved to be free…

Aragorn looked down at the sleeping figure once again, and hugged him close.

"Some day, my love, I will see you and your people are all made free…"

8888888888888

_There were burning buildings all around him, and screaming women and children ran out into the woods, hoping to find safety…but there was none. There never would be again._

_The wall…the wall he had worked so hard to build was gone, and the men had attacked immediately…Legolas watched the world around him die, burning to the ground, and he felt so powerless to stop it…there was nothing he could do to stop it…_

_He felt like he was burning up, burning up…_

88888888888888888

So, Yay? Nay?


	11. chapter11

Chapter Eleven

Different Paths

88888888888888

Aragorn awoke, wondering for a moment where he was. He felt a hand on his chest and looked down to see a beautiful elf lying against him…

Aragorn smiled slightly at the sight of him. Legolas had saved Aragorn's life the night before, all because he loved him and didn't want him to get hurt anymore…

He stirred, blinked a few times to clear his eyes, a puzzled look on his face, then looked up at Aragorn and smiled.

"Good morning."

Aragorn chuckled slightly at his cheerfulness.

"Good morning to you too."

Legolas yawned, and sat up, stretching himself out almost like a cat, revealing his slim muscular torso beneath his untied tunic.

"If I have this to look forward to every morning, I greatly look forward to them." Said Aragorn, a sly smile on his face.

Legolas stopped mid-stretch, and looked down at his bare skin, and blushed slightly.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, because it will be the last time for quite a while." He said playfully, doing up the front of his shirt as he did.

Aragorn sat up too, and kissed him lightly before standing up and stretching slightly himself.

"We should change that bandage on your shoulder. And find you a new shirt."

Legolas stood up and began to take out his gauze and wraps. Aragorn sat back down on the edge of the bed, contented to watch him for the moment. After he had gotten his supplies out he dumped them out on the bed, and crossed to the wardrobe. He rummage around the drawers for a few moments, then pulled out a silver grey tunic. He crossed back to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"You heard me, take it off…or I will be forced to cut it off of you."

Aragorn stared at the serious look on Legolas's face and did as he was told, stripping the shirt off carefully, so as not to touch his still sore shoulder. There was blood beginning to soak through the outside of the bandage now, and as Legolas began to peel it off he

grimaced.

"It seems to be healing quite well…I'll just clean it some, then bandage it again and make you a sling, so it will have less stress put on it."

Aragorn nodded, and watched intently as he cleaned the stitches, checking them for signs of infection. He cleaned them carefully, causing less than an expression to cross Aragorn's face. As soon as he was done, he wrapped his arm and shoulder up in clean gauze and dressings. Then he helped Aragorn put his shirt on over top, and then made a cloth sling for his arm, making it so he would not move his arm much, or reopen the stitches.

"You are healing fast, you should be better in no time at all."

Aragorn stood up, pulling him up with him.

"Thank you."

Legolas just smiled, and returned to the wardrobe, fully redressing himself in what seemed to be more casual military attire. He turned to Aragorn, an almost sad look in his eyes. Then he turned away and sighed, softly muttering something in the elven language.

"What are you saying?"

"Hmmm?"

"When you speak in that language…what are you saying?"

Legolas smiled again, but it did not chase the look from his eyes.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Aragorn crossed to him, kissing him lightly upon reaching him.

"I would love it."

888888888888888888

Legolas was just beginning to feel happy again, safe in Aragorn's arms, when a knock came at the door. He looked at the door, and then back at Aragorn, who had a startled look in his eyes.

"Go sit on the edge of the bed, and act like we barley know each other…just in case it is someone we don't know."

Aragorn nodded and did as he was told, perching himself lightly on the edge of the bed. Legolas composed himself for a moment, then crossed to the door and opened it.

Haldir and Elrohir stood in the doorway, grim looks on their faces.

(Haldir, what are you doing here so early?)

(We came to see you.) piped in Elrohir, stepping in front of Haldir.

Legolas eyed the pair for a moment, and then he opened the door, admitting them into his room, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Take seat." He said, motioning to the chairs that sat in one corner of the room.

But neither of them responded. He looked at them strangely, then followed their fixed gaze, and saw Aragorn, who was staring back at them with equal shock.

(What is he doing here?) asked Haldir incredulously.

"He is under my care…where else would he be?"

Haldir gave him a strange look.

(You came back to the hall covered in his blood; we all thought you had nearly killed him…)

Legolas sighed.

"Two things. One, if there is anything you wish to say to me, you can say it in the common tongue, and in front of Aragorn. You can trust him. Second, the reason his blood was on me was I had to perform an emergency field surgery to remove the remnants of the arrow in his shoulder before infection set in."

"Oh…umm… Well, yes, of course…" said Haldir haltingly.

"So what did you come to see me for?" he said, motioning to the chairs again, and sitting in one himself.

The two sat, the grim looks coming back again.

"You said last night that you knew of someone else I would have saved…who is it?"

Legolas looked at him for a moment, then sat back and sighed.

"There were two people. One of the two was under your very nose, the other, not a few halls away…"

He looked at Elrohir penetratingly.

"The one was your sister, Arwen. She was the dark haired slave you met in Aragorn's quarters at the palace. The other was your twin brother, Elladan, who is in the care of another lord."

Elrohir sat still as stone, a shocked look plastering his face.

"His sister is still alive? I thought she had been murdered along with the lady Galadriel." Said Haldir, a puzzled look on his face from this new revelation.

"So did I, until I was sold with his brother, and then met the Lady Arwen…"

"I must save them."

Legolas looked at Elrohir, who was now staring at his palms, a sad look on his face.

"I left them behind…I was so concerned with getting the two of you out that I barley recognized my own sister…my own flesh and blood…" he looked up, his melancholy showing painfully clear to his companions. "It is my responsibility to go back and free them from their chains…along with anyone else that I can save."

"No. It is too dangerous for us to go back. If we do we could be caught, and then flogged, tortured for information, then murdered in cold blood for escape!"

Haldir cuffed the younger elf's head for his stupidity.

"Ouch! What are you talking about?"

"Be easy with him Varin. He had never been a slave before, so how could he know the consequences?" said Aragorn, rising from his spot on the bed.

Haldir glared at Aragorn.

"Now that I am no longer a slave, or yours for that matter, I would prefer it if you did not call me that."

"Then what shall I call you?"

Legolas sighed, then got up and gripped the back of his chair, leaning over it.

"Please do not squabble like children. Aragorn, his name is Haldir. And the other twin is Elrohir."

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Avoiding an unnecessary conflict, which you are running headlong into. Now sit down and be calm. I told you that you can trust him."

Haldir glared at the both of them, but did as he was told.

"As I was going to say," Aragorn continued with a slight smile, "I know a way to get you into the palace safely, and back out."

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"It is just a simple mater of drafting a letter to my father, saying that we are nearly to Rohan, and that I am in need of my other slaves…all you have to do is go in the palace, and find Nerin and Aphara, and then walk back out…as for your brother...I'm sorry to say that as far as he is concerned, you are on your own."

Elrohir eyed him suspiciously.

"It is a wonderful plan…but you are willing to risk being called a traitor to help out our rebellion?"

"I have good reason to."

Legolas felt himself blush slightly…he knew what Aragorn's good reason was…but he did not let on to the others that he did know, or that he was the reason.

Elrohir studied Aragorn for a moment, and then nodded.

"Let us get stared then. We have no time to lose."

"I will not be going with you…you must go back on your own."

"Why?"

"I must go to Rohan, and have the King draft a letter to my father as well, so it does not look like I have dropped of the face of the earth."

He looked round at them all, his eyes coming to rest on Legolas.

"But it would be better, and more convincing, if one of you were to come with me to Rohan."

Legolas remained silent for a few moments, waiting to see if either of the others would respond. Haldir did first, much to his surprise.

"I suggest that Legolas go with you, Aragorn. I will accompany Elrohir back to Gondor…I will not risk him going alone, and it will look much less suspicious if I, your most faithful servant, went back with him. People would be less likely to question the two of us."

"Good thinking Haldir." Said Legolas, smiling slightly at what he knew to be his friend's purposeful suggestion.

"I will start drafting the letter. You had all better start preparing for the journeys ahead…we must set out at first light tomorrow, and not a moment sooner…we have no time to lose."

Aragorn crossed the room, and seated himself at the writing desk next to the bed. Legolas turned to his companions and smiled.

"So be it…get going lads…we have a lot of work to do, and no time to do it in."

They both nodded, and began to retreat out the door.

"And one of you had better tell Elrond!" he called after their retreating backs.

8888888888

Aragorn flourished the last letter of his signature, pleased with the out come of the letter.

"Done!" he pronounced, his satisfaction evident.

He felt Legolas come up behind him, slipping his arms under his and placing his hands on his shoulders, pulling them close together.

"They will be ensured safe passage now, if they do not cause to much trouble with Faramir."

"Hopefully they will not. I want them all back here in one piece." Said Legolas with a small laugh. He hugged Aragorn closer, putting his chin on top of his shoulder.

Aragorn put his good arm above his head and pulled Legolas around, both of them laughing, to sit on his lap. Legolas put his arms lightly around Aragorn's neck, leaning up against him, and he put his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

Aragorn lifted Legolas's chin, looking deep into his silvery eyes.

"I want you to be free, Legolas. I know you now…and if the others are anything like you…I never want to see them in chains again."

Legolas smiled, a beautiful smile that lit up his whole face.

"There are many reasons I love you Aragorn, and that is one of them."

He kissed him lightly, then got up and crossed to the other side of the room, to continue packing. Aragorn stared after him a moment, then turned back to the writing desk and began to draft a second letter, one that he hoped would smooth the road further for his elven friends.

88888888


	12. chapter12

Chapter Twelve

The Wrong Plan of Escape

888888888888888

Haldir glanced back at Elrohir, who rode not far behind him. They had both maintained a mutual silence since they had come within a day's ride of the Palace again.

Haldir bore two letters with him. One that would help them bluff their way into the castle, and the other would help them get past obstacles…like trying to get back out. But despite all of Aragorn's reassurances, he felt extremely nervous, as if there was something happening just beyond his natural perception…something bad. But he tried to ignore the feeling…he needed to get Elrohir into the palace, and back out before anyone could tell that there was anything the matter.

They reached rode out of the forest towards the citadel's gates. Haldir could see from where he sat the amount of guards atop the walls. Haldir was thankful for the silence, for he doubted he could say anything. His nerves ate at him despite the fact that they held papers that would ensure their safety…he had seen to many of his comrades murdered to not be nervous.

They were at the gates within minutes, and the guards halted them, looking them over with more than a little suspicion.

"Where do you think you are going slave?"

Haldir kept his eyes low, avoiding eye contact with any of the three guards that now flanked them.

"My master has sent us back with tidings for his father." He said holding out the one letter, which was sealed.

"Really?" asked the guard, examining the letter, but not opening it. "And who might your master be? And why is he not with you?"

"My master is the Lord Aragorn, who is away in Rohan…"

The guard's demeanor changed almost instantly.

"Of course…go right in, but make sure you secure another letter from the King to get back out…"

"Yes my lords…"

The doors creaked open in front of them, and they rode into the city.

They went through much the same process at every gate, until they were finally at the palace again. They went to the stable master and stored their horses, and asked for at least three more to be prepared for their exit. The gruff looking elf just nodded, examining the pair closely as he did.

Haldir entered the palace cautiously, Elrohir right behind him. They may have been in familiar territory, but he doubted that they could be in any more danger.

88888888888888888

Elladan walked towards his master's rooms, messages in one hand, and his master's newly laundered cloak in the other.

He was glad to have escaped Boromir's clutches, and was grateful he had received so kind a master, but all the same, he longed to be able to throw his burdens down and run as far away as he could. But he knew he could not. There was no hope of escape…

8888888888888888

Haldir pushed open the door to the servants' quarters, and was greeted by an excited squeak, and a sudden flurry of movement, as Remrethreil practically threw herself at him, knocking the wind out of him.

(You're okay! You came back!)

She embraced him tightly, as if she would never let him go. He laughed, and hugged her too, then lifted her up and carried her into the room.

He sat her in one of the chairs, still smiling at her enthusiastic greeting.

(Of course we came back…we could not leave you here all by yourself…)

He smiled, rubbing her calloused fingers between his own, and then he frowned slightly.

(We are leaving again soon, and I want you to come with us Remrethreil .)

(Where are we going!)

He rubbed the rough surface of her hand softly again, then looked her straight in the eye.

(To a safe haven where you will be able to live forever, and be at peace…and these beautiful hands of yours will be soft and smooth again, like they are supposed to be.)

She smiled at him again, then embraced him warmly, her pleasure at the thought of being able to go away evident.

Haldir let her go a moment, and look up at Elrohir.

He stood stock still, staring across the room at the doorway to the sleeping quarters. Haldir followed his gaze, and caught sight of Arwen, who was standing just as still, staring back at her brother.

88888888888888

Elrohir could not believe his eyes. There stood his sister, whom he had not seen since they were first sold, alive and well. He felt ashamed that he did not recognize her when he had first arrived, but he had not seen her in so long…

(Hello Arwen.)

She stood for a moment, tears staring to stream down her face. She half laughed as she answered.

(Hello Elrohir…I have missed you.)

Elrohir did not wait another moment, but practically ran the few steps separating them and swept her up in his embrace, twirling her about as he did.

(I still cannot believe it is you…) he said, coming to a stop, and setting her down.

She brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes, a bright smile on her face.

(It is…oh I …you are alive, your alive…)

He laughed slightly as she pulled him into another hug, nearly cracking his ribs with its strength.

(I always have been.) he said, laughing for a moment before becoming very quiet.

(What? What is the matter Elrohir?)

He looked down at his sister's concerned face.

(What if I told you that I know where Elladan is?)

(You know…)

(He is here in the palace, not to far from here.) said Haldir rising from where he had knelt before Remrethreil.

(That is one part of why we are here…to free the two of you, and him, if it is possible.)

She looked from Elrohir to Haldir, a grim determination coming over her.

(We will save him, and ourselves, and return to our people, even if we have to die trying.)

888888888888888

Elladan sat, his head in his hands. He had returned, to find that the lord Faramir was not there, so he had left his dispatches lying on the desk, and then returned to his room.

He had never felt so alone in his life. His friend was no longer there, but off escorting his master to Rohan. His sister and his brother, the two people dearest to him, had been dead for years…or so he had heard it told…so in the end he was alone…totally alone…

(Elladan?)

He looked up to see a rather striking dark haired elf standing in the doorway of the servants' quarters, a small smile on her face.

(I am sorry my lady,) he said, looking back at the ground, (but the lord is not in right no…)

He felt his eyes go wide as slow dawning realization came upon him…he looked back up at the elf, a strange look on his face.

(What did you call me?)

(Elladan…)

(How do you know that?)

She smiled again, and knelt in front of him, a kind expression on her features.

(I have know your name since we were small…)

Elladan studied her for a moment, looking deep into her crystal clear blue eyes…then it clicked.

(By the Valar,) he whispered, (Arwen, my god, Arwen, it's you…)

Her smile broadened, and she embraced him tightly, holding him to her for a moment. Then she pulled away from him, rising and pulling him up with her as she did.

(Come, the others are waiting.)

(Others?)

She smiled at him as she walked out of the room.

(You didn't think I was the only one who came for you did you?)

He looked at her confused as the entered the next room, then stopped moving. There was something there…a feeling like he had not felt in years…but he had not forgotten it.

He looked up slowly into the familiar face of his brother, his missing half.

(It's good to see you Elladan.)

He walked up to him, still in slight disbelief, and studied him for a moment. Then he threw his arms around him, holding his brother close.

(I thought I would never see you again as long as I lived Elrohir. I never thought I would see you again…)

(But we are together again…)

Elrohir pushed him back a bit so he could look him in the eye.

(…And I will make sure that we are never apart again.)

Elladan nodded as the tall elf behind him began to speak.

(Elrohir, we need to get moving…Faramir could be back at any…)

Elladan heard the door click, swinging open before the newcomer to the party. Faramir

looked up from his papers and froze at the sight of the congregation in front of him.

(Moment.) finished the tall elf, a look of pure exasperation on his face.

8888888888888

Faramir stared in disbelief at the group of slaves in front of him, only one of which he recognized…

"What is going on here?" he asked suspiciously, starting towards them with an air of superiority that usually would make the slaves bend to his wishes. He was surprised when no one answered. Instead they stood there, shocked looks on their faces. He stood glaring at them for a moment, then dropped his papers on a chair next to the door.

Finally one of them, the one he recognized as his slave, stepped forward.

"I am sorry sir, but my family has come for me, and I regret to tell you that I am leaving."

He looked at the boy with a skeptical eye, then sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that you think that…" he reached for the bell chord next to him. "I really am, but I cannot allow that."

Right before his hand could close around the rope, a dagger went flying by his face, and pinned it to the wall, making it so he could not summon anyone. He stared at the cord, and then looked back at the slaves. One of them, one he recognized as Aragorn's slave, Varin, rising from a fighting stance, the weaponry concealed beneath his livery cloak now revealed. He could see the glint of an all too familiar insignia on his shoulder…

"You are rebels." He gasped, trying desperately to reach around to the now closed door…a strong hand whipped him back around and slammed him against the door, and he was face to face with the one who had thrown the dagger…

"And you are dead."

Faramir could feel the cold steel press up against his neck, and closed his eyes in preparation of the coming bite…

"No! Wait!"

Faramir opened his eyes again to see his slave with a restraining hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"This man has been kind to me…he protected me from some of the worst harm, and sheltered me when he could have just sold me off…spare him, please."

"There are only two ways too deal with him, either he dies…"

Faramir felt the blade push closer for an instant, but then it was gone, and the rebel was putting the blade back.

"Or he comes with us."

He felt the shocked silence all around him, and the eyes of the other rebels watching him intensely.

"So what will it be, my lord?"

Faramir gulped silently, then looked at the one with the dagger again.

"I will go with you."

8888888888888


	13. chapter13

**Thanks to: **

**Sielge: Yesh. A lot of fun this way comes...-**

**Silvertounge: Glad you like!**

**And to the silent readers. You guys are awesome too!**

** K guys. After this updates are gonna be a heck of a lot slower, as i have to actually write the chapters now. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Horse Lords

8888888888

Legolas stared at the Golden City, sitting atop its solitary hill, surrounded by the mountains. It was gorgeous, with its wooden buildings and small outlying villages. He had been expecting another city like Minas Tirith, not this wonderful little haven out in the middle of the plains.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" asked Aragorn, riding up from behind him. "I have only ever been here once before, and that was long ago…before the current king was in power…"

Legolas turned to him, a strange look on his face.

"Exactly how old are you, that you can recall the last king that ruled here?"

Aragorn laughed merrily for a few moments.

"How old do you think I am?"

Legolas studied him for a moment before answering.

"Forty-three?"

Aragorn just laughed harder.

"No…you are a few years off…I am eighty-four…" he trailed off, laughter over taking him again.

Legolas stared at him incredulously for a moment. He pulled his horse in front Aragorn's bringing him to a stop.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked, wiping a few mirthful tears from his face, and calming down considerably.

Legolas glared at him for a moment, causing him to become calm almost immediately.

"Why did you not tell me you were of the Numenorean bloodlines? That you are Dunedain?"

"Because everyone knows that…"

"None of the slaves do. We were led to believe that the last of the noble men had died out…and that the bloodline had failed. You and your kind are thought to be no more! If you had told me earlier…" he growled, and kept riding further onto the plain.

"What difference would it have made?"

He pulled his horse around again for a moment, just long enough to call back his answer.

"Maybe you would not have been shot, but honored by my people. The human brethren of the elves have been thought lost for so long."

Then he turned back around and galloped towards Edoras.

8888888888888

Aragorn watched Legolas gallop ahead and felt a slight tinge of fear. From what he remembered of the Rohan, they would not tolerate a stranger on their lands. He sped after him, desperate to overtake him, and keep him from harm.

He caught up to him after a few moments, and signaled for Legolas to slow down. He smiled mischievously, all anger seemingly forgotten, and slowed to a gentle walk, Aragorn beside him.

"You should not race ahead so…you could be putting us in danger."

Legolas just laughed, his eyes still flashing mischievously.

"What danger could we possibly be in?"

Aragorn was going to respond when a distant pounding of horse hoofs met his ears. He looked up to see a group of horses galloping out from Edoras, straight at them

"Tell me, Legolas, what exactly do you see of those riders coming from the city?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes in concentration, then gasped slightly, his eyes going wide.

"It is a fully armed war party, riding straight out at us."

Aragorn looked at him sternly.

"That is what kind of danger."

He looked back at the oncoming party and sighed.

"Just ride forward and act as if you have nothing to hide, and we should come out all right."

He looked at Legolas for a moment contemplatively.

"And you might want to put your cloak hood up…these people have not seen an elf in thousands of years…to them your people are just a myth…a legend told to frighten children…"

"To frighten children?…"

Aragorn motioned for him to keep quiet, and began to ride forward.

Legolas nodded, obviously frightened, and rode forward under Aragorn's lead.

The party was on top of them within moments, creating a circle around them and closing off any means of escape. Aragorn put himself between Legolas and as much of the party as he could. He did not want him being seen if he could avoid it…

"Who are you, that dare to enter the Riddermark?"

Two riders pushed forward, the one who had spoken slightly in front of the other.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king over Gondor, come to seek an audience with your Lord and Master."

The rider moved closer, his fierce eyes showing from under his helmet. He rode around in a circle, so He was next to Legolas, and out of Aragorn's reach…He was thankful that the rebel soldier's cloaks let no unwanted eyes see what lie underneath.

Suddenly, the warrior made a strange noise, like the fluting of a bird, and the whole group was up in arms. Spear points were gleaming from all angels…and most of them were pointed at the elf. He looked at Legolas, who sat stock-still.

"And who is your riding partner?" he asked, pulling his own spear from its cover. The rider moved it so it to was pointed at the elf, though much closer than any of the others.

"He is no one of consequence…"

"How do I know you are not spies from the east, and that this is not one of the Necromancer's undead slaves?"

He jabbed, the spear close to Legolas's face, whom let out an eerie his, but did not move. The rider's around them shivered in discomfort at the sound…It had even slightly scared Aragorn himself…

The warrior however was unfazed.

"Remove your hood, or I shall run you through." He said simply, and leveled his spear with where Legolas's heart would be.

Aragorn just sat in a daze, unsure of what to do…but if they did not think of something fast, they could both end up dead.

88888888888888

Legolas was ready to panic. He could die on the point of this madman's pike at any moment…or he could fight back.

He felt next to his saddle and found his bow… he unfastened it underneath his cloak, and held it ready. Then he slid one hand from underneath his cloak, and raised it slowly towards his hood…he smiled slightly as he heard the riders around him gasp at the paleness of his skin…they must truly think he was an undead minion now…

In a flash his hand went wide of his hood, and he pulled an arrow from his quiver, bringing it to meet his now raised bow faster than any of their eyes could follow.

Now the warrior was staring down the shaft of a tautly drawn arrow, which if let fly, would kill him instantly.

"I suggest you do not move," he hissed, "Or you will find a rather painful death."

He watched, with morbid enjoyment, as the shock registered on the horseman's face.

"How is it you are able to move so fast?" he whispered, so low that Legolas doubted that anyone else could have heard him.

"Because I am not human…nor am I an undead."

He lowered his bow, but kept it in one hand as he reached for his cloak, and pulled it aside.

He heard the horseman curse under his breath at the sight of him, clearly scared out of his wits.

"What are you?"

"I am an elf…and someone who would appreciate it if you would move your weapons away from me."

The rider signaled to his men, all of whom lowered their weapons, and stared openly at him. Then the man pulled off his helmet, revealing shoulder length golden brown hair that framed a thin, yet well-tanned face. He held out a gloved hand to him, which Legolas took willingly.

"My name is Theodred, son of Theoden, lord of the Riddermark. I apologize for the weapons…out here we cannot be too careful."

Legolas nodded his understanding, but stayed quiet, not offering any more information than he had. He pulled his hood back up all the way, concealing himself from the prying eyes of the men around him.

He waited silently as similar greetings were exchanged with Aragorn, all the time thinking that if this was how the Rhohanrim greeted people, he couldn't wait to see how they treated them normally.

8888888888888888

Aragorn watched Legolas's cloaked form intently, worried about how his first encounter with the Rohan had affected him. He hoped that it hadn't addled him too badly; as once they came to trust you the Rohan could be a very generous and kindly people.

He rode up next to him, speaking softly as he did.

"Are you alright?"

He heard him mutter something in Elvish before speaking directly to him.

"Yes, I suppose. I am just shocked at their reception…"

"It is because you are a strange creature," said the warrior that had accompanied Theodred, riding up alongside them, "Thought only to exist in legends and myths. Our people have not seen one of your kind since before the days of the Eldar."

"And we have not been outside the realms of Gondor and Arnor in many a long year since then."

The rider studied Legolas for a moment before addressing both he and Aragorn.

"My name is Eomer, captain of the Riddermark. My Uncle shall bid you a much warmer welcome in the Golden Hall…"

"Thank you." Said Aragorn.

They were nearing the gates now, and Aragorn could see the mighty banners of the horse lords waving high above them, rippling in the winds that brushed the hilltop, keeping them aloft. It was an awe-inspiring sight.

They entered the city, and Aragorn looked about him as if he had never been there before, and he felt as if he had not. Many things had changed since he was last there…

The little town had grown considerably, and dozens more walked the streets. People stopped and watched curiously as the group rode by, especially at Legolas's cloaked form.

The group rode into the stables, and then dismounted. Aragorn followed suite, knowing the people's great respect for horses. In some cases the horses were treated better than the humans, as no wrong could ever befall them…

He watched Legolas intently as he got off his mount and immediately began to take off its tack…maybe things would turn out better than he had expected…

888888888888888888

She could tell something was wrong. The air had a different feel to it as the defenders of Edoras rode through the city gates. The people were afraid. She studied the two new riders intently, especially the one whose cloak concealed his identity completely from even the most keen of eyes. He seemed to be the one that was inspiring so much fear in the villagers…

Eowyn brushed a few strands of her red blonde hair out of her face, and turned towards the Golden Hall. She wanted to make sure that she met the strange pair, and being in the presence of her uncle while they came in would benefit her most quite well.

She crossed into the Hall and paused for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the light inside. She caught sight of her uncle almost immediately, slightly across from his throne, talking to his advisor, Grima. Eowyn frowned slightly at the sight of him. She had never trusted the man, he seemed as if he could turn to the enemy to easily…not that he had the look of it.

He was tall, with straight black hair and flashing brown eyes that seemed frighteningly deep. He had tan skin from so much time in the sun, riding out in the country with her uncle. He wore the same clothing as the rest of the villagers most of the time, but sometimes he would wear a long black billowing robe that made even him seem pale and stooped…even evil. It was that image of him that had instilled Eowyn's uneasiness.

She smiled despite her uneasiness as she drew near to them.

"Hello Uncle, Grima." She said bowing slightly to each in turn. "I was hoping to find you here."

"Ah Eowyn!" exclaimed Theoden, pulling her into a tight hug. "I am glad to see you. Grima and I were just speaking of you…"

Eowyn felt her face fall slightly.

"You were talking about me?"

"Don't look so down Eowyn, it was nothing bad…"

"What were you talking about me for?"

Theoden looked at her, a pained look in his eyes.

"We were just discussing what shall happen to you later in your life…"

She felt herself frown completely now.

"In other words you were discussing a possible husband for me."

Grima smiled slightly at her, a smirk that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Not just any husband."

Theoden smiled again, and let go of her shoulders, and clapped his hand on Grima's in turn.

"Grima has stepped forward as a possible suitor."

Eowyn felt as if she was going to be sick all over her boots, but before she could even begin to retch, her brother walked up to the trio.

"My lord, we have intercepted a pair of riders coming towards the city…the have requested an immediate audience with you…"

Theoden studied Eomer for a second, obviously interested by the news.

"What do you suggest Eomer? Should I take their request?"

"With all due respect uncle, I think you would be a fool not to."

Theoden laughed heartily at this.

"You and your sister both remind me so much of your dear mother…Ah yes, I shall have their audience, have Theodred show them in."

Eomer nodded and retreated to the doors to the hall as Theoden returned to sit upon his throne. Eowyn followed her uncle back, sitting lightly at his feet. Grima took his spot behind him, and looked intently at the door, waiting. Theoden looked down at Eowyn, and smiled softly, before looking up at the small group into the hall full of courtiers.

Eowyn looked at the darkly clad figure intently for a moment, and then turned her gaze upon the man standing next to him.

He was wonderus to look upon, with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall for a man, but not to tall, and he gave of the sense that he had seen the world ten times over and cared not much for it. By now she was staring openly at him, and it did not take the man but a moment to catch her. He looked into her eyed quite intently, but not with anything but curiosity. She blinked at him, and then turned her gaze back to the dark rider, who had come to a stop directly in front of her.

"Welcome to Rohan strangers, how may we help you?" said Theoden, an inviting smile on his face.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King over Gondor, and I am here on my father's request."

Theoden's eyes went wide a moment, but then he was serious again, quickly regaining his composure.

"Who is your companion? Does he not speak, or desire us to see him in the light of day?"

The hall was quiet for a moment, before the silence was broken by a strangely fluting voice that came from under the dark rider's hood.

"I apologize, milord, but I prefer not to reveal myself until I know those I am being revealed to are trustworthy…or seem willing to help my cause."

Theoden sat in shocked silence for a moment, before Aragorn began to speak.

"I was originally sent by my father to try to convince you to go into the slave trade with our kingdom, but that was before. Now I have my own purpose, and that is to help my companion here."

Theoden frowned.

"I would never have agreed to your ways of slave trading. It is an abominable practice, as no one human should ever own another of their own kind."

"We are not of your kind…" said the dark rider, "We are of our own."

He reached up and pulled off his hood, and artfully threw his cloak over one shoulder, all in one motion, revealing the immaculate uniform beneath.

The creature standing in front of her immediately entranced Eowyn.

He was tall and lean with long blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, and clear blue eyes that reminded her of the summer sky. But what intrigued her most of all were his pointed ears and seeming eternal glow in his skin, that hinted that he was a creature not of this world…

"What are you?" whispered Theoden, a shocked look covering his features.

"I am a leader of my exiled clan, and I am here to seek your aid."

The hall sat quiet for some moments.

"I shall have my niece, Eowyn show you to your rooms, and, if you will, join us for a meal later this evening. We shall talk more then."

He nodded at Eowyn, who got up shyly in front of the being, and then motioned for the pair to follow her. As she lead them out of the hall and towards an empty room in the guest hall, she had a sudden feeling that this man, and his strange companion could mean the difference between her freedom and her marriage to Grima.

888888888888

**New Characters, new choas...Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. chapter14

**AN: sorry this took so long to get up. I had to go sift through a huge pile of notes and try and figure out where the heck I left off, and then where on earth to start again. But I figured it out…- I'll get other chapters out as soon as I can, but I might be slowing up even more dramatically soon, as Finals are swiftly approaching…:( urgh)…Enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh! BTW, this chapter starts a few days in the past, with Boromir, and then goes to the present day, just so you know. Also, I'm taking a shot at using a little Elvish here…I can not speak but a sentence or two, so I'm depending on a few web resources…so if you see anything wrong with it, please tell me so I can fix it. Thankies!**

**Thank you to...**

**Marisa:** Trust me, I'm not that cruel...I got all icked out when I first thought about it...+p

**Aralas: **lol...I hope you like them just as much in this one!

**Sielge:** yesh. no. maybe so...- Thanks so much!

**Pointy-eared-elfs:** Wow. Thank You so much. You have no idea how much encouragement that gave me...and lucky for you...new chapter! Yay!

Chapter Fourteen

Drunken Logic

888888888888

Boromir hastened from the City, his orders safe in his saddlebag. There was a sense of smugness about him as he rode out towards the woods, a sense of achievement. The King trusted him on this one…

"_It has been too long Boromir."_

"_My lord?" he questioned from his kneeled position. He was totally baffled by the King's words. What could he possibly…_

"_My son has been gone to long. I am beginning to worry. He has never gone this long without correspondence of some kind. It is my wish for you to ride to Rohan, to the Golden Hall itself, and make sure my son is safe."_

_Boromir felt a hand on his shoulder as King Arathorn stopped pacing. "Find him. Make sure that no harm has befallen him." _

"_Yes my Lord." Replied Boromir, rising slowly. The King was asking him…HIM to do something this important…_

_Arathorn turned to him again, holding out a thick piece of yellowish parchment, sealed with the royal stamp._

"_I am trusting you to get this to Theoden as well, young Boromir…do not fail me." _

_Boromir simply nodded before turning with a slight bow and hastening to the stables._

Boromir smiled to himself slightly as he pushed his horse into a gallop, heading steadily for Rohan…

8888888888

Legolas liked this new place. It was so unlike the world he and Aragorn had left behind, to the point of only vague familiarity withy the human race Legolas had come to know…and hate.

He stood out on the veranda of the room he and Aragorn was to share, enjoying the spectacular view of the Rohan lands below. He had just finished thoroughly inspecting the room and its various trappings before the had discovered the veranda, and headed right outside. He had not been able to truly appreciate this beautiful land until he had seen it from this vantage point. He sighed softly in appreciation of the magnificence around him…

"So I take it you like it here?" said Aragorn, coming up softly behind him. Legolas smiled slightly and nodded as he felt Aragorn wrap his arms around his waist.

"It is a relief to be somewhere where I am not a slave, but a truly free person…" He leaned back into Aragorn's arms with a sigh. "I just wish I was not here for aide. That I was just here to be in Rohan, for the simple joy of being in this wonderful land…"

Aragorn kissed him lightly on the neck, pulling him closer as he did.

"Some day, we will come back here, just you and I, for no other reason than to be here…"

Legolas twisted around in Aragorn's arms so that he was facing him, and wound his arms around his neck.

"I wish all men were like you Aragorn…"he said beginning to play with his hair, "Then there would be nothing for us to fear…no conflicts over which to fight…"

Aragorn smiled slightly, and then kissed Legolas. It felt as if the man was trying to wipe away all his worries…but to no current avail.

He pulled away after a moment, and caressed Legolas's face lovingly.

"Until that day…" he said with a smile.

Legolas just nodded and nuzzled his head into the crook of Aragorn's neck. He breathed in deep, taking in his scent…he ran a hand through his hair, taken in its silken qualities…he wanted to be able to stand like this forever, just him and Aragorn, safe in the arms of the one he loved…

There was a loud knock at their door.

They both looked up to see what it was, before a second knock came. Aragorn looked back at Legolas and smiled, then disentangled himself with a slight kiss, and went inside to greet the intruder.

888888888888

Haldir breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the elven city. He had felt like he hadn't taken a breath since the new human had agreed to come with them, rather than face certain death. He turned in his saddle to check on him, and saw that he was staring openly at the magnificence around him. Haldir smirked slightly for a moment as he turned around.

He had new things to worry about. It had been a simple matter to get him in the city, but it would be a completely different one to keep him alive…

888888888888

Eowyn stood timidly in front of Aragorn, a small smile on her face.

"Theoden has called for you and your companion. You are to follow me to the dinning hall." She said, inclining her head slightly, as if she was trying to see past him.

Aragorn just shifted his weight and smiled back at her.

"Very well. You shall have to give us a moment though."

Eowyn nodded and dropped her eyes to the ground as Aragorn turned to Legolas.

He stood out on the balcony…and he looked at peace. He looked so happy, just standing there that he hated to have to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Legolas. The King has called for our presence, are you ready to go?"

Legolas stood for just a moment before sighing and turning towards Aragorn.

"Whenever you are."

Aragorn nodded, and they both exited the room. Eowyn's eyes went wide for a moment at the sight of the Elven man, and she began to stare at the ground, a slow blush rising to her cheeks.

"If you'll just follow me this way my lords…" she said quietly and began walking down the hall.

Aragorn shot Legolas an encouraging smile and walked after her retreating figure. Legolas just shook his head and followed as well. After a few moments they entered a large hall filled with men, all of whom were laughing or talking or eating…Aragorn heard Legolas take in a sharp breath behind him. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the look that must be on his face. He had never had to interact with so many humans at once before…

They followed Eowyn up the side of the chamber to the top of the Hall where the king sat, three empty seats around his table. Theoden looked up and saw the three and smiled beckoning for them to sit down. Eowyn showed them where to sit.

"Who should I tell the King he dines with tonight?" she asked, a smile upon her face.

Aragorn sat for a moment before answering.

"Tell him that Aragorn of Gondor and Legolas of …"

He paused for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say.

"General of the Exiled Kindred." Said Legolas quietly.

Eowyn nodded and made her way to the king. She spent a few moments in conversation with her uncle before taking her place next to her brother.

After a few moments Theoden rose, and the chatter in the hall died away, leaving only a respectful silence.

"My brothers!" he called. "Today we have in our company two men that are to be held in the highest honor…" he turned his gaze to Aragorn and Legolas bidding them to stand as he called upon them. "Lord Aragorn of Gondor," Aragorn rose amidst hearty applause and smiled as he acknowledged the crowd's acceptance. "And Lord Legolas, General of the Exiled Kindred."

Legolas rose, and there was applause as before, but it had a hushed, almost awestruck quality to it, as if the people could not quite believe what they were seeing. Theoden nodded to both of them, and they sat back down.

"So, without further ado, let the feast begin!" he roared, and the men cheered their approval as they began to eat.

Aragorn looked over at Legolas, who looked rather pale and nervous and laughed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So far so good." He said and the elf merely nodded, concentrating on keeping his composure. Aragorn smiled and continued began to eat, happy that they were somewhere safe…

8888888888

It had been a good meal, even though he had barley eaten any of it, but Legolas still felt the need to get out, to leave and see the outdoors…he was getting extremely claustrophobic being surrounded by all these humans.

The riders at the tables had long since dispersed into small groups of their own, and Aragorn had gone aside with Theoden for some discussion…he needed to get out…

He jumped as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He looked round to see Eomer standing over him, a mischievous grin on his face.

"My men and I were wondering if you'd be interested in a little competition."

Legolas blanched. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that it would not be good.

"What kind of competition?" he asked, positive that his voice was betraying his fear.

"A drinking game." Replied Eomer, now grinning. "We would like to see how the legendary elves hold up to our everyday men."

Legolas sat in silence for a moment, considering…he had not drank in so long…

He grinned up at Eomer. "I would be honored to join your game."

Eomer smiled happily down at him. "He's in!" he called to his friends, all of who cheered from around the ale barrels.

Legolas couldn't help but smile. Maybe these people were all right after all…He got up and followed Eomer down towards the gathering, passing Eowyn as he did.

"I'll be cheering for you." She said softly, a sweet smile lighting her eyes.

He smiled back at her, grateful for her support. "I thank you milady," he said inclining his head slightly as he continued on with Eomer.

They reached the group and people instantly surrounded him. Someone shoved a tankard into his hands, and Eomer went to the head of the group, calling out above the din.

"No Pausing, No Breaks, and the Last One Standing Wins!"

"Whom am I going up against?" he asked, curious to meet his opponent.

Eomer's roguish smile returned. "All of us."

Legolas felt his eyes go wide for a moment, before he nodded, a steely and determined look coming over him.

"Then let the contest begin." He said, and chugged down the whole tankard with out a thought. The men around him cheered, and they all launched themselves into the game.

88888888888

Eowyn watched in wonderment. The game had been going on for nearly an hour's time and it was down to the final two…her brother and Legolas. The two had slowed considerably since the beginning of the game, but neither showed any sign of stopping. A crowd had gathered to watch the last two competitors drink their way into oblivion.

Eomer paused for a second, to take a deep breath, and stumbled backwards into another rider who held him for a moment, before looking up, an astonished look on his face.

"He's out cold!" he proclaimed, and all was silent for a moment. Then the cheering began. Everyone was congratulating the elf on his marvelous victory, and he stood a small smile on his lips…Eowyn pressed her way through the crowd to him, and grasped his hand.

"Come my Lord, this way." She said, and he nodded. She felt him tighten his grip on her hand as she pulled him out of the still cheering crowd, and towards the great stone veranda in front of the hall. She stopped when they had reached a corner that over looked all of the Rohan and sat, her legs dangling over the edge. She pulled Legolas down with her, and he half sat, half fell down, laughing slightly as he did.

"Thank you for getting me out of there…"he said. "I don't know how much longer I could have stood there."

He gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled before looking back at the stars. She gazed at him for a moment before looking up into the sky as well. It was a clear night, and the stars shown like thousands of precious gems.

"I have missed just being able to sit and look at the stars like 'dis…" he said slurring slightly as he did.

Eowyn looked at him curiously for a moment, then laughed.

"You are drunk aren't you?"

He turned to focus on her, swaying slightly as he did. He did not display the mannerisms or speech impediments that any other horribly drunken man would, and those that he did were so slight that they were barley noticeable…but she had a keen eye. He looked at her seriously for a moment before tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…I guess you could say that…" he smiled impishly at her, and winked. "O r you might just say that I'm slightly inebriated."

They both laughed at this, grinning broadly at each other. Eowyn noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand. Her smile faded slightly. And she looked up at Legolas, with a question burning to be answered.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be willing to help me…would you be willing to do me a favor?"

He looked at her curiously.

"What kind of favor?"

"My uncle, Theoden, wants me to marry soon…but the suitor he has chosen is a man that I rather despise…would you be willing to help me?"

"How would I be able to…" began Legolas, but she cut him off.

"Would you pretend to be a suitor, and take me with you when you leave, so my uncle cannot force me to marry?"

Legolas stared at her for a moment, studying her intently. He sighed, and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"Of course, Eowyn. I see no reason why not."

She smiled at him as he pulled away. "Thank you so much…you have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Do not worry yourself…things will get better in the end."

Eowyn nodded, and the two continued to converse late into the night.

8888888888

Aragorn emerged from the side study, his mind reeling with the conversation he had just held. Theoden had offered his help to the rebel cause, and had told Aragorn the details of the treaty he wished to draw up with Legolas the next day…a treaty that would ally Rohan to the Elves, and would help the Rebellion free their kinsmen…he had to find Legolas and let him know…

He explored through the whole hall, and though he found many drunken men, he did not find Legolas. He wandered out of the hall and onto the large veranda, and looked up at the clear and rather cold sky. After a moment he sighed and turned to go back inside…Legolas had probably already gone to their room…

His chain of thoughts was broken when he heard low laughter, laughter that was very familiar to his ears.

He turned and saw Legolas sitting on the edge of the veranda with Eowyn, smiling and laughing. Aragorn smiled as well. He was glad to see he was making friends of the humans in this land…he would need their friendship in the coming days.

He approached the pair quietly, bent down next to Eowyn, and tapped her shoulder lightly. She jumped slightly, and turned to see who wanted her attention…she saw Aragorn and smiled.

"Oh, hello my lord…she said softly, and beckoned him closer to her. "Legolas got into a drinking contest…you might want to take him back to your rooms." Aragorn's eyes went wide for a moment then looked at Legolas who was smiling placidly at him.

"I thinks it is time you came to the room Legolas," he said softly. "It is very late."

"Of course. I am feeling rather tired." He said rising with grace…but just not enough of it. Aragorn nearly laughed. The poor Elf did not even appear drunk by human standards, but by Elven ones…he was intoxicated.

Aragorn gave Eowyn an appreciative smile and placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. They managed to make it back inside, and through the dining hall without incident, but as soon as they entered the hall Legolas stumbled slightly, laughing as he did. Aragorn steadied him for a moment before he heard Legolas muttering something in Elvish.

"What are you saying?" he asked, practically dragging him down the hall now.

Legolas just laugh slightly again, holding his head in his hands.

"Amin hiraetha. Amin autien rath."I'm sorry.I'm going to bed.He muttered and tried to push away from Aragorn, but it was a feeble attempt. "By the Valar…" he muttered, and Aragorn stopped for a moment, letting Legolas rest…

After a few moments, Aragorn just scooped Legolas up and carried him the rest of the way to their room. Once inside he gently lowered Legolas onto the bed. He sighed and sat at the other end, leaning up against the wall of the alcove in which it was set. He closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the quiet of their rooms, when a soft hand fluttered over his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Legolas stretched out facing him, in a half sitting half laid down position.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming out to get me Aragorn. I don't know if I would have made it back in otherwise."

Aragorn just smiled and brushed a few loose strands of blonde hair from his face. "Think nothing of it." He said, gazed into Legolas's eyes…he felt he could live the rest of his life, just staring into those eyes…

Legolas leaned into his hand for a moment, before kissing his palm, and edging nearer to him. Aragorn just watched him, enjoying the feeling of his lithe body coming close to his…

Legolas slid his hand up his chest, stopping just before his collarbone, and using it as leverage, pushed himself up and pressed his mouth into Aragorn's. Aragorn was wide eyed with momentary shock, before loosing himself in the beauty of the moment. He could feel the bittersweet flavor of the ale underneath Legolas's own sweet taste.

Aragorn felt a sudden surge of desire come over him, and let him kiss him, pulling him closer as he did. Legolas pulled away for a moment, and slid on top of Aragorn, straddling his hips. He sat on him like this for a moment, just looking at Aragorn. He loved the way those crystal Blue eyes looked at him…He grabbed his arms and pulled him closer, kissing Legolas again…his tongue glided over Legolas's lips, begging him for entrance, which he quickly granted. Aragorn began exploring every inch of his lover's mouth, every perfect detail. Suddenly Legolas's tongue was battling with his, battling for dominance. Aragorn won the battle, deepening his kiss and drawing a soft moan of satisfaction from Legolas. Aragorn pulled away for a moment, taking a deep breath as he did. His fingers went to the fastenings on Legolas's tunic, and he expertly untied them.

He began to push back the shoulder of Legolas's tunic, revealing the creamy skin beneath. Aragorn pulled the shoulder towards him and kissed it, sending a shiver down Legolas's spine. He kissed up his neck, gradually making his way back to his mouth. Aragorn pulled him closer, then rolled both of them over, so he was on top. He felt Legolas wrap his arms around his neck; pulling him down to him…Aragorn felt his desire growing, and the lust of the moment driving him…

Aragorn sat bolt upright, pushing away from Legolas almost as fast as he could.

"No…" he said, still slightly gasping for air, "This isn't right…"

8888888888888

Legolas felt his heart drop like a stone. Had he done something wrong? He sat up, his shirt falling almost completely off as he did.

"Aragorn, what is wrong? Did I do some thing…?"

"No. You did nothing…it's just that…"

Legolas pulled closer to him, his blue eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears.

"Just what?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Aragorn looked up at him, then took a gentle hold on his chin and pulled him closer.

"I don't think we are ready. I want our first time to be for love, not lust, nor drunken desire. I feel as if we might regret this action later."

Legolas held his eyes for a moment, then dropped his gaze, turning slightly away from Aragorn as he did.

"You're right."

He felt Aragorn's arms wrap around him, but he didn't respond to the touch. He just wanted to be left alone for now, so he could sort out his thoughts.

Aragorn seemed to sense this, and with a light kiss on his neck, got up and crossed to the couch on the other side of the room, where he settled, seemingly falling asleep after a few moments. Legolas sat and watched him sleep for a moment, and forced himself to stifle a sob. He wiped his face with his sleeve, which had slid over his hand, trying to stem the tears, but they just kept coming. He didn't really know why, Aragorn had given him a wonderful reason to decline…but still the tears came. He lay down and rolled over, his back to Aragorn and let his tears flow freely, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming him.

Across the room, Aragorn listened to him cry himself to sleep.

888888888

**So? Yay? Nay? Or Foggy?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Okay guys…new chapter! Yay! I just wanted to clarify a few things I might have left fuzzy on the last chapter. Legolas, though displaying no true outward signs of drunkenness, is totally smashed. It's just the way I always imagined Elves to be like when drunk…wasted, but still very graceful and seemingly in control. So the fact that Legolas is slightly slurring, stumbling around, and lapsing into Elvish unbeknownst to his own self…He's totally gone. Also, the timeline was a little messed up, so I'm going to explain before mass confusion ensues.

Boromir leaves Gondor. Haldir and Elrohir leave Haven. Legolas and Aragorn arrive in Rohan. Haldir and company arrives back in Haven. Boromir arrives in Rohan.

Hope that clears a few things up…the timeline should resume normal progression from here. Enjoy!

sigh - sorry this took so long, but I stupidly looked up my old stories and was all out of a writing mood, remembering the horrid tongues of the flamers…that and I have a ton-and-a-half of work to do…finals week, and extra end of the year assignments…

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I hate to glomp thank you all, but I have to go soon...but i will thank you in the next chapter, no fear!**

Chapter 15

Negotiations

888888888

_The city was burning, disintegrating into a thousand smoldering pieces. The men were everywhere, and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't keep them at bay…_

_The screams of his people began to reach his ears, as one by one they began to die. There was no hope left, no reason to keep fighting; yet he did. _

_The blood began to flow like rivers, boiling in the heat of the fires. He thought he could bear it no more, the heat making his head spin, the ash making breathing difficult…_

_He felt himself stumble, fall to his knees…then there was darkness…_

_He opened his eyes to see the burning city fade behind, the inferno rising above the trees like a beacon in the night. He tried to fight, tried to go back to his burning home, only to find he could not…he listened to the screams of the innocent fade away. He closed his eyes for a moment wishing it would all be a dream, some horrible dream…_

888888888888

Legolas sat bolt upright, his head spinning. Nausea permeated his body, and made him reel. He sat completely still for a moment, holding his pounding head, trying to steady himself.

He groaned after a moment, and stood, clutching the wall for support. The nausea grew, as did the pounding in his head. He stood for just a few more seconds, then slid down the wall, his head in his hands…

8888888

Boromir entered the gates of the Golden City, glad that his journey was finally over. He nodded to the sentries at the top of the hill as he rode into the stable. He dismounted, found his horse a stall, and saw that it was in good care before he left, walking to the Golden Hall.

There were not many people about, this early in the morning. The hall was practically empty, save two guards and a few sleeping men.

"May I be of service to your lordship?" asked one of the guards, approaching him with a suspicious air.

"Yes…could you tell me if the Lord Aragorn is about?"

The guard smiled. "Why yes My Lord, he arrived only yesterday…"

Boromir's eyes widened slightly at the news, but he remained nonchalant.

"And could you tell me where I may find King Theoden? I have an urgent message from King Arathorn…"

The guard nodded and beckoned for Boromir to follow him. It was strange that Aragorn would have arrived only the day before…but maybe Theoden would have answers for him…

888888888888

Aragorn woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could tell by the soft light that it was still early morning, and he was puzzled as to why he had gotten up so early. He sat up, still rubbing the sleep away when he heard a groan from the direction of the bed.

He looked up, yawning as he did…and stopped short, shock spreading throughout his body.

Legolas was leaning up against the wall, his thin frame drenched in sweat. He shook slightly when he moved, and he kept muttering to him self as he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

Aragorn was by his side in an instant, gathering him up in his arms and setting him gently on the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair back form Legolas's eyes, which seemed so pale…he put his hand on his forehead, and nearly jumped. He was blazing hot to the touch, and the fever didn't seem to be going anywhere.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Aragorn paused for a moment before going to answer it.

Eowyn stood outside, clad in a pale blue nightdress, with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering how Legolas is doing this morning." She stated brightly, her smile growing. "I hope he isn't too ill from all his drinking…"

She faltered at Aragorn's look.

"…he is okay isn't he?" she asked, her smile slowly vanishing.

"Maybe you had better come in…"

88888888888

Faramir stood on the balcony of his "prison" in the hidden city of the elves, marveling at the beauty around him. He was lucky to be there alive, he knew. The ruling Elder, a tall dark elf called Elrond, had not seemed all that pleased at his arrival. He had raged at his captor, Haldir with sever punishment if he should ever bring another human here again.

"One is already to much…two might be a disaster waiting to happen." He had growled.

Faramir was curios to learn that there was another human somewhere in this city, but when he had asked whom it was, he was met with only cold silence.

He sighed. His captivity was not a normal one. He could wander about freely inside the city, where everyone but the guards and the leaders ignored him. His room was beautiful, and offered comforts the human world could not. But he was a prisoner nonetheless. A warrior followed him wherever he went, like a silent shadow.

There were guards posted in the hallway to make sure he did not try to run…

And always there were the cold stares of his captors. He knew he did not belong in Haven. They made sure of that.

88888888888888

Eowyn entered the room, unsure of what she was going to find on the other side of the door. What she did find nearly made her heart stop.

The Elven General lay on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his lithe frame. His eyes were slightly glazed, and did not shine. He was pale and looked not a moment from death.

"What happened?" she gasped, rushing to Legolas's side.

"I don't know. Elves are not supposed to fall ill, ever. Yet this is the second time he has fallen to this strange sickness since I have known him. I am at a loss."

Eowyn brushed a few stray strands of his blonde hair from his eyes, and marveled at the fever that was consuming him. Any human would have died from it long ago…

She stood and faced Aragorn, who looked just as lost as she.

"How did you quell the fever last time?"

"We didn't."

Eowyn looked up at Aragorn with a shocked look, then back down at Legolas, a grim determination coming over her. He was her only way out of here, and despite her intentions, she found herself beginning to care for the Elf.

She stood up and turned to Aragorn. "I'm going to fetch my uncle. He may be able to help with this…"

She almost ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Aragorn behind. She had to make sure that Legolas would be okay. She had to.

8888888888888888

Elrond began pacing his study again. He had been doing this almost constantly since Haldir had brought the human back to Haven. He couldn't blame him really. If he'd been put into Elrond's position, he'd have been pacing too. But Haldir was curious as to why they had been summoned again. They had already spoken upon the party's return…

(I want you to tell me why, exactly, you brought him here.) he said, stopping his pacing and turning to Haldir and the Twins, who stood beside him.

(As I said before my Lord, we had no other choice…)

(You could have killed him…hidden the body…no one would have found him for days…And yet you insist on bringing him back here! I want to know why!)

Haldir had taken all this in with a frustrated nod. Had he not told him a dozen times when they first arrived…?

(Father, please.) said Elladan, stepping forward. (It was by my request that the Lord Faramir be allowed to live and return with us.)

Haldir stared at him for a moment, then looked at the floor. He had been trying to keep him out of this, but to obviously no avail.

(He had taken me in when none in the palace would, and he always treated me fairly. Haldir was about to kill him when I made my request, and even then he was reluctant to keep him alive. It was only at my persuasion that he was allowed to live, and accompany us back here.)

Elrond stared at his son for a moment before sighing and collapsing into a nearby chair.

(I suppose it does not matter what I say now does it? WE shall just have to ensure no more humans are allowed inside Haven.)

He waved a hand of dismissal and the three bowed, and walked out of the room. Haldir wished Legolas were there…maybe he could have smoothed things over a bit better than he had when he returned.

888888888888

Boromir was dismayed. He had traveled all this way, under orders for negotiation from the King…only to be rejected by this Horseman.

"But my lord, his majesty greatly wishes to extend the trade agreements to your people in they most beneficial of ways. Are you sure you will not even consider the proposition?"

Theoden glared at him a moment before saying anything.

"My people have no interest in the trading of slaves. It is an abominable practice, and why a great kingdom like yours should ever consider it is beyond my comprehension. But…" he continued waving off Boromir's stuttering, "If you need a reason why, let it suffice you to know that I have another treaty I am negotiating that would forbid the practice anyway."

Boromir stared in open-mouthed shock. If there was another contract saying that there could be no slave trade, it could only mean it was with the…

"Uncle! Come Quickly!" cried a woman dressed in pale blue bursting through the door.

"The General has fallen terribly ill, and neither I, nor Lord Aragorn know what to do…"

Aragorn?- thought Boromir. -What is he up to now…?-

Theoden nodded and rose.

"I am sorry to be leaving like this." He began, but Boromir cut him off.

"I will accompany you my lord, I have need to speak with the Lord Aragorn."

Theoden merely nodded, and hurried out after the woman, who had already raced out ahead of him.

He rose and followed after the pair, thinking all the way what an i_nteresting_ conversation he was going to have with Aragorn…

888888888

Aragorn watched over Legolas nervously. His fever had reduced greatly already, in the few minutes that Eowyn had been gone, but now his eyes were closed as he slept, which could never be a good sign…

"Aragorn," said Eowyn, rushing up to his side, "Theoden is coming…is he doing any better?"

Aragorn just shook his head as Theoden strode in, followed by…

"Boromir." Hissed Aragorn, his eyes going wide at the sight of him.

"My Lord Aragorn." He stated, a smug smile crossing his features, and it was a smile that unnerved Aragorn. He drew up beside Aragorn, who stepped back so Theoden could inspect Legolas.

"So where is this great General that has fallen so dreadfully ill? I see no others in this room."

Theoden straightened up and glowered at Boromir. Then he turned to Aragorn, pointedly ignoring the other Gondorian.

"I see no way to help General Greenleaf…he'll just have to come out of this on his own."

Aragorn nodded, and looked to Boromir, who stood in shock, as Theoden left the room. Eowyn waited for a moment, then walked into the bathroom adjacent to their apartments.

"You mean that slave is a gener…"

"He is not a slave!" growled Aragorn.

Boromir glowered at him. "So that's it is it? You've thrown in your lot with these Rebel Scum?"

Aragorn simply gritted his teeth. He knew he'd get caught in the middle someday…but not by this pretentious little…

"I have no choice but to inform the King of your treachery then." Said Boromir snidely. "And I doubt he will be very pleased with his son's decision."

He chortled as he began to walk out the door.

"Tell him anything you want Boromir. I no longer care for what his majesty thinks of me." He snarled fiercely.

Boromir just laughed and waved over his shoulder as he walked away, sending cold shivers of dread down his spine. Aragorn did not know what his father's reaction would be, but he knew that it would not be good.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft groan behind him, and he turned to see Legolas sitting up, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. He muttered something in Elvish before he looked up and saw Aragorn staring at him.

"It has been quite a morning, hasn't it?" he said smiling and getting up slowly.

Aragorn was about to say something when Eowyn walked back in, saw Legolas, and dropped the basin she was carrying with a clatter.

"You are alright!" she cried, and enveloped Legolas in a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you," she said softly, letting him go. She tucked a piece of his loose hair gently behind his ear. "I am glad to see that you are doing so much better."

She looked at Legolas shyly for a moment.

"I guess I should inform Uncle about your recovery…" she said, gathering up the basin from the floor, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and swiftly retreated out the door.

Legolas stared inquisitively after her while Aragorn looked curiously at him.

After a moment Legolas turned back to him, an almost apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Just what exactly did I do last night?"

8888888888888

He could tell Aragorn was trying not to laugh, which only made him fear the answer more. After a moment, he seemed to gain his composure and said, smiling slightly,

"I don't know what you did with her…but I know what you did with me." He added with a roguish wink. Legolas felt his eyes go wide and what little color there was in his skin drain away.

"But…I…You…How…I…I…" he stammered, not exactly sure of what to say. Valar knew what he had done the night before…he had been so drunk that he very well couldn't.

He was pulled from his frightening thoughts by Aragorn's laughter.

"Oh my Love." He chuckled, puling the still stunned Legolas into his gentle embrace. "You don't really think I'd do anything like that to you do you?" he pulled back, still smiling, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I was very much the gentleman, have no fear." He said.

Legolas glared at him a moment then sighed. "You make it awfully difficult to be mad at you, you know that right?"

Aragorn smiled again, and kissed him again, lingering a moment longer than the last. "Good. I would hate to have to angry with me." He said with a smile. He let go of Legolas and crossed to the wardrobe, and pulled out a clean shirt. "I would hate to see what you'd do if you were angry."

"Oh, I'll get my revenge…have no fear." Said Legolas with an impish grin. "And you will be sorry."

Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow at him. "We shall see about that."

Legolas stared at him for a moment, then walked into the bathroom, a smile on his face. Despite the day's terrible beginning, it was turning out to be ok…

8888888888

**Yesh…anyway…off I go to write more…:P Btw...earlier chappies are fixed, and I think the wierd Elvish problem has been fixed too...hopefully...+P**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: timeline is going to seem a bit jumpy again…but this starts a few days after Legolas got sick. And if you like Boromir, I'm sorry, but he becomes an (excuse my language) ass-kissing-bastard for sure in this chapter. And also, if you haven't already noticed, the funky marks to indicate elvish have been replaced with parenthesis. :P yay!

Aralas: Yay! glad you liked!

Ilaaris: Why thank you. Hope you like this too.

Amensia: rotflmoa. Here, breath darling...a new chappie for you!

Pearl-MagicGirl: Thank you very much.

Ricissa Kat: I will not kill you. Just strangle you a bit and leave you for dead...lol. not really. Love to the Luv, and I'm glad your doing better! Here is your "hot and bothered, but only so much" chappie.

nobody'slittleprincess: lol, why yes. But can you figure out why? I'll be dropping more clues in as the story goes...and I'm not really sure. At this point I might go either way...We'll see which fits better with the ideas i have in mind. ;P

Chapter Sixteen

The Assassins

8888888888888

The treaty was signed. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as he tucked it into his belongings, making sure it was completely safe. It was a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders to know that they would have allies in their fight, but it was a heavy burden placed on them again when he thought how many more lives would be at stake.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did. He really just wanted to lie down and sleep…to rest his worries away, but he also needed to make preparations for their departure later in the evening…

And that included telling Theoden he intended to court his niece and take her back with him as part of this courtship. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again, and sighed. Eowyn had been kind enough to tell him about his promise to her after she realized he could not remember a thing that had happened a few days ago. He did not doubt her, but he still was aggravated with himself for his rash actions during his drunken escapades a few nights before.

He sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair, pushing its stray strands from his eyes. He had not bothered in braiding it since he had arrived, as he had deemed it unnecessary, so it hung loose about his shoulders and fell into his face again as soon as he brushed it back. He straightened up and made his way to the door, making sure he had left nothing behind…and then walked down the hall to talk to Theoden.

88888888888

Eowyn stood nervously in the Golden Hall waiting for Legolas. She was about to try and tell the biggest lie she ever had to her uncle…and she wasn't sure she could pull it off.

"Are you alright Eowyn?"

She turned to see the familiar face of her brother looking at her concernedly.

"Yes, Eomer," she said with a weak smile, "I am fine. Why would I be otherwise?"

"You're lying to me." He stated his concerned look now a critical one. "What are you trying to hide from me Eowyn?"

She felt some of the color drain from her face, but she held herself tall, not wanting to let her brother know the truth of the matter. Not wanting to let him know what she was going to do…

"I am not. There is nothing wrong. I am fine." She said and turned to scan the hall again.

"Alright. Fine." He said turning her back around. "But I will find out sooner or later Eowyn. You know I will."

She stared defiantly at him for a moment before saying anything. "I guess it will just have to be later then…won't it?"

Eomer narrowed his eyes for a moment then walked off, his aura becoming dark and moody. Eowyn just watched him go, not exactly sad to see him leaving.

"What was that all about?"

She turned to see Legolas standing behind her, a curious smile on his face.

"He is doubtful of me…I wouldn't tell him why I am so nervous, so he became angry…"

"Ah. I see." He said. "I'm going to go talk to your Uncle in a moment, I just wanted to come over and say not to worry."

Eowyn, despite her nervousness, did feel a bit relieved at his confident air. She nodded, and then gave him a hug. He smiled at her as he pulled away, and walked towards her Uncle's study…

She may not have felt so good had she known what he was going to do.

88888888888888

Aragorn was just tightening up the last strap on his horse's saddle when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and swung around to see Legolas standing behind him, a smile on his face.

"I was not expecting to see you out here so soon." He said with a smile, and stooped forward to capture Legolas's lips in a kiss.

He smiled even wider as he pulled away, leaning his pack against the stall. "The others will be out in a few moments, and then we can leave."

"Others?" asked Aragorn confusedly. "I thought only Eowyn…"

"Theoden thought it would be best if he sent along a set of ambassadors…one who knew the will of the Golden Hall, the other the will of the Rohan…so Theodred and Eomer stepped forward to accompany us…"

"And what of Eowyn?"

Legolas grimaced. "She too is coming, but she is not speaking to me at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because I told her Uncle the truth."

Aragorn stared for a moment, then nearly doubled over laughing.

"So I take it the lady was not pleased when she found out about you telling him about her wish to run away from her ill fitted suitor?"

Legolas just shot him an exasperated look and began to saddle his horse as Aragorn began to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Let's just go home…" sighed Legolas, and Aragorn, still laughing, turned to help their companions with their gear.

88888888888888

The shadows suited them well. Not even the keenest of their brethren's eyes could see them when they slipped into the shadows. They carried cruel looking weapons that could be concealed in the palm of a hand in the fold of a cloak…they were deadly, trained and honed in their lethal art. They could slaughter entire villages, man woman and child, at the gates of a great city, and not leave the slightest trace. They kept their pale bodies concealed…their faces covered so only icy eyes were visible, with the colors of the night, of the shadows they called home.

And it was these creatures that Arathorn called upon to do his bidding. There were traitors in the Forest to the north; only a few days ride east from Rohan. The Captain Boromir had provided two names, that of the Sovereign Prince, Aragorn, the other of the Captain Faramir, who had been missing for several days. And it was these two men that they were out to kill…along with any Rebels who tried to stop them.

88888888888888

Haldir paced around his room impatiently. It had been a few days since they had received word at Haven that Legolas and Aragorn were returning from the Rohan. They could be there at any moment. And he was eager to discuss the problem of this new man inside Haven with them…There was a sharp knock on his door that drew him out of his brooding thoughts.

He crossed to the door and threw it open to see a young page standing there, an apprehensive look on his face. "General." He said with a slight bow. "The Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you. General Greenleaf has returned and he awaits you with the Lord in his study." Haldir motioned the boy away as he walked out the door, headed straight for Elrond's study. He was unsure of exactly what the Lord of the Haven wanted but he was sure he would find out. He wound his way quickly through the halls, and entered into Elrond's study.

"I came as soon as I…" he began, but trailed off at the sight that awaited him.

In the study stood Elrond and Legolas, as he was expecting. But there were also five _humans_ in the room. Two he recognized as Faramir and Aragorn…but the other three.

"General Greenleaf has just returned from his diplomatic mission to the Rohan. Along with their alliance, The King Theoden has sent these three diplomats…" he shot a dark look at the three newcomers as he spoke, and crossed to Haldir. "They need rooms…and," he said lowering his voice so only the elves in the room would be able to hear, "place them next to the other humans, and see if you can't get them new clothes…their attire is not suited for this city."

Haldir shot a look at Legolas who stood with his head down in the corner between the window and the bookshelf with his head down. It looked as if Elrond had already berated him for bringing the humans in. Haldir nodded and turned to lead the human gathering out.

"Legolas shall go with you." Said Elrond sharply, and Legolas nodded slightly and followed them out, the object of a rather obvious defeat.

888888888888

Eowyn was in awe of the city around her. Despite the fact that she had had to sit in on Legolas's obvious rebuke (she had not understood a word, as it had all been in their native tongue) she felt oddly attracted to the place, and all its people. She had been exceptionally surprised to see another human besides them there.

He was a tall Gondorian man with reddish brown hair and startling grey eyes. The tall elf in front of them, the one whom the Elven lord had called Haldir, lead the group to a set of rooms. The Gondorian man nodded slightly to her as he took the room on the far end of the hall, next to a large stone and wood veranda that lead further up into a magnificent tree. Haldir gave both Eomer and Theodred rooms closer to the entry before opening the door next to the other man's.

"This shall be your room milady. I hope you will find it to your liking." Said the tall elf, practically ushering her into the room.

"Please," she said with a laugh, "call me Eowyn. I require no title."

The Elf looked taken aback for a moment, then nodded slightly. "I shall leave you for now. If you need it, I shall send someone to show you around until you get your bearings. After that, your on your own."

Eowyn nodded. "Thank you Haldir. I appreciate it."

He eyed her questioningly for a moment before exiting the room, leaving Eowyn to her own devices.

She looked about her room, at all its intricacies, and its simple, open beauty, and knew that she could not stay mad at the elf who had helped her get outside of the Golden Hall…

888888888

The scout stumbled as he ran into the clearing, barley recovering his momentum as he tumbled into the bright moonlight. He felt as if they were close behind, but he could not be sure. All he knew was that he had to get back to Haven, and quickly. He had to warn the rest of the people…tell them of the monsters that had wiped out the rest of his patrol…He started to run in the direction of safety, but stopped. If he ran back to Haven, he would be leading them straight there…

He stopped cold in the center of the clearing, turning every which way, trying to make the best call. He paused, and took and a few deep breathes, then turned to run the other way. He stopped short as he bounced off a tall figure clad in dark browns and blues and blacks…icy grey eyes stared down at him with almost pure hatred.

(Where is the city?) it hissed. The scout stared wide-eyed for a moment at the creature, then tried to turn and run the other way, only to find his path blocked.

The voice hissed again, sounding more guttural, angry even. (Do not be a fool. Tell me…) he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder, (where is the city?)

The scout unsheathed his blade quicker than any eye could follow and turned, slashing the creature behind him. A piece of midnight blue cloth that shimmered black fell away from the things face, fluttering to the ground at the scouts feet. Beneath it lay a pale Elven face…the scout felt himself pale at the sight.

They were Shadow Walkers.

He snatched up the piece of cloth and wrapped the hilt of his blade in it, knowing that at any moment he would die. The Shadow Walkers left none they intended to kill alive…

He looked back up at the Walker defiantly. (I will never tell you.) he growled. He held the blade point down towards the grass as he did. The effect of his words was instantaneous. He felt the pain of the stiletto that buried itself in his shoulder…and gasped as it pierced his heart. He felt the blood soaking around his chest…running down his hands onto the blade he held…he looked up at the Walker, a slow grin spreading over his face as the blood began to flow at the corners of his mouth…he fell forward, the weight of his body driving his blade deep into the ground beneath him, to the point where almost no one would be able to see it.

He felt the Walker flip him over and begin to drag him into the Shadows…Into a place where no one would ever find him alive again…he opened his eyes blearily to see that they were taking him away from the gates, away from the city. The city was still safe…he smiled again and let the arms of darkness eternally embrace him.

888888888

Legolas entered his room and headed straight for the bed, wanting to sleep all his troubles away. He let himself fall face first into the pillows, burying his face deep in them. He didn't cry; he wasn't that upset at what had happened. But he did let out a frustrated growl as he lay there, not really wanting to get up for the next week or so.

He felt the bed sink on one side as Aragorn sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Legolas rolled over onto his side and looked up at the concerned look on his face. He smiled faintly at him before rolling over the whole way. "Not really. But I'll live." He said looking over at Aragorn.

"I'm sorry about Elrond…I don't think any of us had any idea about how mad he'd be…"

Legolas sat up on his elbows to stare at Aragorn. "Why are you sorry? You were at no fault." He asked quizzically. Aragorn smiled and leaned over Legolas so his lips were barely brushing his.

"Because I don't like to see you upset." He whispered, and leaned all the way in, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Legolas twined his fingers through his hair as he leaned back, pulling Aragorn with him.

He felt Aragorn's tongue brush against his lips, asking for entrance. Legolas smiled and pushed Aragorn back breaking the kiss. The man looked at him with an almost sad expression in his eyes. He smiled out right at this and pushed Aragorn over, so that he straddling his hips. He leaned forward and kissed Aragorn hungrily, causing him to gasp in surprise. Legolas took the incentive to deepen the kiss, which made Aragorn go wide eyed for a moment, but he was not shocked for too long. He let Legolas kiss him for a moment before he began to battle him with his own tongue, wanting the dominance he had always held in his relationships…Legolas pulled back and laughed, playing with a rather stunned Aragorn's hair as he did.

"Not today." He said playfully as he sat up and took off his cloak, throwing it to the floor. Aragorn took the opportunity to deftly undo some of the fastenings on his shirt, and run his hand under it making Legolas pause for a moment and suck in a breath. He looked down at Aragorn for a moment and then smiled mischievously as he began to unfasten the top. Aragorn sat up all the way, undoing the bottom, until their hands met in the middle. He caught Legolas's lips in a kiss before undoing the last of the fastenings and letting the garment slide from his shoulders.

Aragorn felt himself becoming aroused at the sight of Legolas's bare skin; it's creamy color smooth and completely unblemished. He nipped slightly at his throat, and Legolas gasped, moaning slightly as Aragorn continued. Legolas ran his hands down Aragorn's shoulders to the top of his shirt, where he began to undo the clasps that held his tunic together. He felt Aragorn's hands leave the small of his back where they had been resting, and rise to help him with the job, but the kisses still came; across his neck and shoulders, his collar and chest…Legolas fought to keep himself in check, but with each passing moment it became more difficult…Aragorn's shirt fell away, revealing the tanned skin beneath. Legolas sat still, looking at the man in front of him for a moment. Then he pushed Aragorn down, kissing him with more passion than ever before. His hands felt their way to Aragorn's breeches, to the belt that held them in place. He had it undone and off before Aragorn could even react.

Legolas scooted back off his hips pulling the breeches down slightly as he did.

"What are you…?" Aragorn began huskily, but stopped short, moaning with pleasure as Legolas pressed his thumbs into the top of his hipbones. Legolas felt himself suppressing a laugh as Aragorn practically melted under his ministrations…

There was a sharp knock on the door. They both looked up at the door, the whole moment between them lost.

"My Lord?" came a voice along with another knock.

Legolas practically leapt off of Aragorn, retrieving his shirt from the floor as he did.

"What are you doing?" asked Aragorn as Legolas pulled his shirt back on, and began to hastily button it.

"We can't be found together like this! What would Elrond think? One of his greatest Generals with a Human?" he hissed, throwing his cloak over his shoulders and fastening it.

"Luck man?" said Aragorn with a sly grin. Legolas just shot him an exasperated look.

"I already got in trouble once today. Get dressed." He whispered, and crossed to the door. "Just a moment." He called, and after running a hand through his hair, walked out of the door.

888888888

(We found this out in the clearing.) said Elrohir placing an Elven blade on the table. It was covered it dirt up above it's hilt, and was stained with blood. (It was discovered after one of our patrols didn't return. A scouting party was sent out and they discovered that. This was wrapped around its hilt.) he continued, a placed a blood soaked piece of cloth of midnight blue and black onto the table.

(Shadow Walkers!) hissed Haldir.

Elladan merely nodded as Elrohir began to explain further.

(The Shadow Walker's wiped out the last patrol, and are merely waiting for the next. It is my guess that they cornered this poor fellow, and tried to get information on Haven's whereabouts from him. When he refused, they killed him.)

(How does that explain the blade and cloth being left behind? They leave no trace.) asked Elrond.

(He tried to fight back.)

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Elladan spoke.

(We need to find a volunteer to try to lead the Walkers away from Haven. Even kill a few of them if need be.)

There was silence again when a grim voice spoke from a dark corner of the room.

(I will go.) said Legolas, stepping forward. ( I will not see the place I fought so hard for lost…)

The twins both nodded. They knew what he meant. (You will leave as soon as you are ready then.)

Legolas nodded coldly, turned on his heel and walked out the door.

88888888

Aragorn sat patiently in Legolas's room, waiting for him to return. He had silently cursed whoever had interrupted them earlier, but now he was simply waiting. He had even gotten dressed like Legolas had asked. But while he sat, his mind began to wander, and he began to think of things that had been bothering him since he had gotten to spend time in Rohan with him…

The sicknesses were the first thing that came to his mind. He found it startling that an elf could fall prey to such sever, and seemingly random illness. All his life Aragorn was told legends of how elves could never fall ill, lived forever, and could only die from either grief or blood loss. And he had seen no evidence to the contrary until he met Legolas. He sat pondering further, until a soft voice in his ear caused him to start.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?"

Aragorn looked up to see Legolas standing beside him, a soft smile on his face.

"About you." He answered truthfully.

Legolas sighed, and sat down next to him, rubbing the bridge of is nose as he did. "May I ask what?" he said, his smile much sadder than it had been before.

"I was just wondering what could make you sick…"

Legolas looked at him sharply, then stood back up with another sigh.

"I have to go. I volunteered for a scouting mission, one that will hopefully lead our enemies away from our Haven."

"What enemies?" asked Aragorn, rising to stand as well.

Legolas was quiet for a moment he answered.

"The Shadow Walkers."

Aragorn took a sharp breath.

"Legolas I don't think…"

"I have to do this." He interjected. "I don't want the dreams to come true again. Never again."

Aragorn recognized the look of pure determination in his eyes, and nodded.

"Just promise you will come back to me Legolas." He whispered, giving him a soft kiss. "I don't want to lose you."

Legolas looked as if he was going to cry for a moment, then looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise you Aragorn, I will come back to you."

Aragorn nodded and let Legolas go, and after a moment he disappeared out the door, bound to either save Haven, or die trying.

88888888

Shorter than what I wanted…but it'll work. A penny for your thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Yay for an EXTRA long chappie! By far the longest chapter yet…. go me! Also, there will be an NC-17 version of this chapter available for those who would like it. It is quite a bit different than the chapter going up here, and things go a bit differently…more the way I wanted them to. Just mail me with the request and don't be shy! ;) Lord knows I'm not…X-D

I get to be sad now. Over two hundred of you read…but only five reviews? sad sniffles ah well. It is for lack of reviews that I get the sadistic pleasure of putting up the following warning:

**WARNING! CANON CHARACTER DEATH!**

Had you going for a second there didn't I? Bwahahahahahahaha! But there is a death. More supporting character than Canon, so no fear right? Ehehe…

Yesh. It was going to happen anyway so yeah…. XD Made me sad to write it. But it must be done so that the better things can happen. wink wink nudge nudge

But please don't kill me! (hides behind desk for safety.) My Muses are already threatening death! So I promise extra (and much needed) fluff in 18! ;;

**Big Thanks To:**

**Aralas**- He kept it. Yay!

**Pointy-eared-elfs**-He's just worried for poor Legolas...you'll find out in this ch. ;)

**Megs**-glad you liked!

**Shadow41**- O.o Don't Die! Here!

**UDream**- Why thank you.

Chapter 17

A Temporary Safety

888888888

Legolas entered the stable, armed to the teeth and ready to start a mission that might as well be suicide. He was ready to face down the dreaded Shadow Walkers of the King…his twisted Elven spies…even though he felt guilt about doing so.

But if he could protect a place he had lost once in the past…he would do so without a second thought. Memories of the last haven flooded his mind as he strapped the halter on his horse, memories of a beautiful place much like the one he had left so many years ago. He thought it strange, the despite all his trying, he could never quiet remember what had happened to make the city fall.

He could recall the fighting…he could remember being captured…but not why. That last night…it was all just a blur to him.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of his name, and turned to see Elrohir and Elladan walking up to him, both in scouting garb and both looking ready to fight.

(We are going with you.) Said Elladan as they drew up next to him.

Legolas stared at them in shock for a moment, and then shook his head. (I will not have you risk your lives. I would have you stay here.)

(We were not asking…) began Elladan.

(We were telling you.) Elrohir said smiling slyly.

(We are coming.) They finished together.

Legolas looked at them both for a moment, then threw up his arms in defeat.

(I guess there is no point in arguing with you is there?)

(Not really.) Smiled Elladan. (Besides, we can't let you have all the fun now can we?)

Legolas laughed good-naturedly and nodded. Despite his uncertainties about having the twins along, he felt it would be good to have someone come along with him. He swung up onto his horse, and turned his mount around to see both of his companions following suite. Yes. It would be better than going on alone.

8888888888888

The Walkers were growing angry. While they had been searching, all the patrols had withdrawn, leaving them empty handed and irate. The trails were a few days cold, the clues long scattered. Unless more were sent out, and soon, there would be no returning to the White City. For that was a rule of their lives. Catch the quarry or die trying…and if you are unsuccessful, don't bother coming back.

Four of the five sent out sat huddled around a low fire, absorbing what warmth they could. Not a word was spoken between them. None were needed. They had long since learned to speak without words, how to communicate without a sound in the grand halls of Minas Tirith. There, silence had been a way of life…of safety…

The fifth dropped back into the light of the camp, his grey eyes twinkling with utter, malicious delight.

"A set of three. All on horseback. They have not been in the forest long…but they must be headed home…" he hissed, smiling coldly.

Without further prompting the fire was doused and countenances masked once more as they melted into the shadows…

Their prey was close once more.

8888888888

Faramir paced around his room a couple more times until he finally could stand it no more. He had to get out…had to walk somewhere.

It was early in the morning, the day after the three Generals had rode out to try and drive off the Walkers. Faramir had not been told of the happenings of the elves, mostly because they did not trust him. To them, he was just a prisoner with privileges. Luckily, Eomer had taken an instant liking to him, and told him everything that the Elven people would not.

He found himself fiddling with the edge of his sleeve as he walked, subconsciously thinking it strange for Elrond to want him wearing the garb of the Elves. It was finery by his standards, in its silken weave and feather light feel. But to them it seemed commonplace summer wear.

He sighed as his feet took him towards his favorite haunt in all of Haven. It was a small vine drenched outlook, where one could watch the whole city go by without notice. He could see the houses with their grand, open-air halls that lay under the towering trees in which sat hundreds of houses different yet. And if he looked closely, he could just make out the entrance to what appeared to be underground dwellings of some sort.

He stopped short however, when he saw someone standing in his alcove.

He slowed his pace, approaching slowly as he realized that the vision before him was the woman who resided in the apartments beside his. Her long red blonde hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck, sending it cascading down her pale shoulders. Her dark green dress provided the perfect contrast, and it brought out the color in her eyes…a grey blue that would rival that of the far off oceans.

He mentally shook himself. He did not even know this woman's name, so he felt as if he had no right to look at her…like that.

She turned to face him and he felt a small smile appear on his face despite himself.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she herself smiled, and she spoke in a voice that put him immediately at ease.

"Am I in your place my Lord?"

"No." he said, coming to stand next to her. "By all means no, my Lady. And please call me Faramir."

She smiled again as he turned to look out at the city, leaning on the balcony rail.

" 'Tis a beautiful place, is it not?"

"Yes. It is rather enchanting. Almost like something from a dream."

Faramir looked over at her, a sly smile on his face.

"And what does a Lady from the Rohan dream of?"

She blushed slightly, making the freckles across her cheeks stand out even more. "And what would it matter to you? Besides, Isn't that improper talk coming from a Lord of Gondor?"

He laughed at this, and was glad to hear her laughing with him.

"I don't know my Lady." He said with a smile. "Perhaps."

They stood in silence for a moment, each with a secretive smile on their face.

"I had best be going." She said, turning back in the direction of her apartments.

"It was lovely meeting you…what did you say you name was?" he asked as she left the alcove.

"I didn't." she said slyly. "Good bye…Faramir."

He watched her walk away; mesmerized by the woman he had just met…this apparent Ainur that had dropped from the sky to grace his life with her presence…

888888888

"_Faramir, Faramir, Faramir…"_ thought Eowyn happily. It was all she could do not to skip as she started away from the enchanting Gondorian…she felt as if she could sing his name all day and never grow tired of it.

For the first time in years, Eowyn felt truly content.

88888888

Aragorn walked through the halls of Haven quietly, a secretive smile on his face. He was quite pleased with himself, and his progress in his lessons so far. Arwen had agreed to teach him the Elvish language after he had realized that Legolas would be unable to. Though his lessons had been interrupted by their trip to Rohan, he had stared right back up again. And Arwen was amazed at the progress he was making…

"It's as if you already know it, somehow." She had said with a smile.

He planned on surprising Legolas upon his return by speaking his own language to him.

But thoughts of Legolas brought him back to brooding. He thought of the dreams that Legolas had mentioned…how he didn't want them to come true again. He had seemed truly frightened by the prospect. Aragorn found himself stopping outside of the Lord Elrond's study. He had subconsciously wound a path to this place, because somewhere in the back of his mind, despite all the reasons to the contrary, he felt he trusted the old elf. Under different circumstances he felt that perhaps they could have been great friends, perhaps advisors to each other…

He sighed, standing in front of the door, staring reluctantly at it. He did, after all, need someone to talk over his problems with…

Aragorn sighed, gathering the last of his resolve, and reached out to open the door. As soon as his hand was upon the handle it swung open gently, to reveal the now familiar book-cluttered study inside.

Elrond sat at his desk, papers and books strewn all about.

(Yes? What do you need?) he asked, not even looking up.

(I am sorry to bother you my lord, but I was wondering if I might talk to you?)

Elrond looked up at the unfamiliar voice, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Aragorn standing in front of him.

(You speak the language of the elves?)

Aragorn smiled slightly at the look on his face.

(Very little.)

"Then we shall speak in a tongue you can most certainly understand then?" said Elrond with a smile. The smile made Aragorn feel at ease, as if Elrond didn't mind the fact that he was human anymore.

"What is it that you would like to speak with me about?" he asked, clearing a spot on his desk as Aragorn sat down across from him.

"I am concerned for Legolas's well being. It is that that has guided me here, to speak with someone I believe I can trust." He said quietly.

Elrond's brow furrowed a moment, and he cleared further space on his desk so he could lean his elbows up onto it, fingers forming a temple in front of his face.

"And what is it that has made you feel such concern over one of my greatest generals?"

Aragorn sat quietly for a moment, then spoke, every fiber of him feeling as if he was betraying his beloved.

"He has been having dreams my lord. Horrible dreams that haunt him almost every night. Sometimes they are so bad that he will emerge from them drenched in a cold sweat, yet he will be burning with fever. It is when he burns that he can also not keep the contents of his stomach down…then he will become delusional, sink into sleep again hours later, only to awaken with little or no recollection of what has happened." He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"Before he left, he said something about not wanting the dreams to come true again. Like this has happened before. And the fact that he is falling so ill, and rather often when I have heard that the Elven kind cannot become sick…" he trailed off, not wanting to betray the mounting concern in his voice.

Elrond sighed, sitting back in his chair as he did. After a moment he got up and replaced two of the many books back up on their shelves. Aragorn watched him forlornly as he paced around the study for a few moments, before finally settling back down into his chair.

"To explain to you what exactly is happening," he began, his fierce gaze settling on Aragorn, "I must tell you of the first fall of Haven, over two millennia ago."

Aragorn made himself comfortable in his chair as Elrond gathered his thoughts and began to speak again.

"The first Haven was much like this one. It was a large, bright city that showed the cultural meshing of the many different kinds of elves. But unlike this Haven, which is a refuge for runaways and rebels, the last Haven was a gathering point…a safe place if you will, where the courts of the many different countries could reside until they could safely return to their own lands. The Haven was watched over by the Elders, elves who had lived through the glories of years gone by. Each Elder had a section of our grand army to watch over, as well as an appointed general to command them.

'Legolas was one such general. The men, people and elders alike, loved him and he watched over his beloved city, his home, like a hawk. He was seemingly perfect, never coming out of battle defeated, triumph seemed to follow him wherever he trod. But he had one weakness."

Elrond raised his gaze to look Aragorn directly in the eyes.

"He was blind to the actions of those he loved."

Aragorn blinked in surprise. "What?"

Elrond leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable before continuing his story.

"Legolas cannot remember what happened to make the city fall. His memory will not allow it. The Valar have graced him with that. But the rest of us can.

'He took a human lover, a male much like yourself. He brought him into his trust, took him as a confidante. The man swore to him his undying love and devotion, and his unwavering support in the fight against our people's slow enslavement. But not long after he was shown the inside of our city, he began to betray Legolas. At first we thought that his winning streak was over…but after the loss of two generals and the Elders they protected…we knew it not to be so. There had to be someone inside Haven giving information to the Men. Those of us left suspected his lover might have something to do with it, but Legolas would hear none of it. It was not until the walls of the city were breached, and the buildings began to burn did he realize his "lover's" treachery. Legolas ended up fighting the man he loved above all in the square, striking him down as the city fell all around them. It was naught but a few minutes afterward that the men found him, disorientedly hacking at his attackers, and overwhelmed him. He was thrown into slavery, and into nearly an eternities worth of living hell…all because of this humans betrayal.

'And it is this that is making him ill. Because somewhere, deep inside him, he remembers the betrayal still. So he is beginning to fade away…he is dying. And it is killing him from the inside out because in that same deep place, he fears the same might happen with you."

Aragorn sat in shock. Not only was Legolas afraid he would betray him…it was killing him. His love was dying…And Elrond knew…Aragorn's head jolted back up from staring at his hands as he realized that Elrond knew about "them".

Elrond, however, merely smiled.

"You think I am blind young one? I see the way you two look at each other. But have no fear. Unlike the last Man Legolas fell for, I trust you."

"Why is that my Lord?" asked Aragorn, puzzled. He had done nothing he knew worth being trusted over…

"He was with our people over a year…" said Elrond, standing and crossing to the door. "And yet he never bothered to learn our language."

And with a slight nod, he was out the door, leaving a very confused Aragorn to his thoughts.

888888888888888

Elladan crashed through the underbrush, Elrohir not far behind him. He had no idea where Legolas had disappeared off to, but there was no way he would ever be able to find him again. The Shadow Walkers were to close. He could hear them running in the forest as he did, right on the heels of the twins.

They had done well on the first part of their mission, making it seem as if they had entered the forest from the mountains and were headed unknowingly back to Haven. They knew they were being watched. They could tell the Walker's were following them. They had all expected that.

But they had not expected to be attacked so soon.

The first night they had stopped to camp they had been ambushed. It was then, as the fire went out and the night clad Walker's dropped in on them from the trees, that the twins had lost track of Legolas. They had scrambled up to fight only to find their weapons had been stolen, frittered away much earlier in the evening. It was then that Elrohir had grabbed Elladan's cloak and pulled him into a flat run after him. He could hear Legolas fighting with one of them as they ran.

He and Elrohir had managed to avoid the Walkers for most of the day, running when they got to close, and resting when they could.

But it was obvious now, as night was rapidly falling all around them, that they were just toying with them, waiting for the pair to tire…

Elladan stopped, clutching a stitch in his side in a moonlight clearing, trying to regain what little breath he had.

(Don't stop!) hissed Elrohir breathlessly from behind, and he felt a strong pair of hands shove him into the undergrowth that surrounded the clearing. As he tumbled he heard a noise that made his heart stop.

He sat up and whipped around to face the clearing, feeling as if his own heart was being ripped to shreds. His brother stood in the clearing, blood trailing down his chin as he coughed, his eyes pleading with his breathing reflection to not move, to stay hidden…

He fell onto his knees, revealing the dagger buried deep in between his shoulders. Four cloaked figures emerged from the shadows behind, approaching their wounded prey cautiously.

(Where is it?) asked one in an icy voice, its tattered cloak billowing slightly as it walked towards Elrohir's prostrate form. (Where is the Haven that shelters the Human Traitors?)

Elrohir heard his brother's slight gasp and looked up slowly, and straight into his shocked blue eyes, and gave him a blood soaked grin. A grin that reminded him of a promise he had made not to long ago…

_Elladan looked up slowly into the familiar face of his brother, his missing half._

_(It's good to see you Elladan.)_

_He walked up to him, still in slight disbelief, and studied him for a moment. Then he threw his arms around him, holding his brother close._

_(I thought I would never see you again as long as I lived Elrohir. I never thought I would see you again…)_

_(But we are together again…)_

_Elrohir pushed him back a bit so he could look him in the eye._

_(…And I will make sure that we are never apart again.)_

_Never again…_

(No.) mouthed Elladan, and tears filled his eyes as his brother's grin grew wider.

(You made a mistake…) chocked Elrohir as the Walker drew up behind him, (In giving me a weapon.)

Elladan almost cried as in one fluid motion his brother reached behind him, pulling the dagger from his back and twisted around and up to slash at the creature's chest. It stumbled back as Elrohir stood shakily, dagger at the ready. Blood flowed freely from his back, creating a rivulet of crimson down his back to the forest floor below. The creature stared down at the line of deep red welling up from its now exposed pale skin.

It hissed angrily and made one swift move, faster than the eye could follow. Elrohir jolted a bit, then looked down at the dagger now sticking from the front of his chest. He looked back up, blood now practically gushing from his mouth, and fell to his knees with a splutter, before falling sideways to the ground, dead.

Elladan felt as if he had a gaping hole in his chest as well; an empty space that his brother had left behind. Hid other half was gone, and there was no hope of his return.

He watched the Walkers closing in on his brother's lifeless form and came to his senses, realizing he now had an opportunity to run. It was some sick, twisted sense of morality that would make the Walkers stop and bury their lone victim.

He turned and ran silently back towards Haven. There was no doubt in his mind that they had failed…and that both Legolas and Elrohir were…were…

Elladan blocked the thought from his mind best he could and kept running, not wanting to leave this earth without giving Haven warning.

888888888888

Faramir fidgeted in front of the door. He was surprised how nervous he was about simply knocking at door. It was, after all, just a door. Perhaps it was the woman who resided behind it that was making him nervous.

He silently berated himself. He shouldn't be so nervous. He didn't even know if she was there…he hadn't seen her since the day he had stumbled across her in the alcove. Granted that had only been yesterday…maybe it was just the inclement weather…the thunder overhead…yes, that must be it…

"Faramir?" said a quiet voice behind him.

He felt his heart flutter slightly as he turned to see the lady standing behind him, a smile lighting her face.

"Why yes milady. I was just wonder…"

"Please. It's Eowyn." She interrupted, her smile growing as she took a step closer.

"Well…yes…ummm…Eowyn…I was just wondering…if maybe you'd like to join me for a walk?" he asked, flustered at her sudden change of attitude.

"I'd love to." She said, threading her arm through his.

He was a bit surprised by her forwardness, but he smiled anyway. It was refreshing to be around a woman who wouldn't giggle and act shy when he had made his request.

They walked around the city in comfortable silence, both just enjoying the others company. After a while they made their way back to the alcove where they had first met.

They both leaned up onto the railing enjoying the view of the city below, the grey clouds threatening rain at any moment.

"It's so sad that people could want to put the creators of such beauty into slavery." Said Eowyn quietly.

Faramir laughed slightly and turned around to lean up against the railing.

"If you had said that not a month ago, I would have been forced to disagree with you."

"Why?" she asked curiously, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I was raised to think that it was okay…that the Elven people had been made to serve us…but now I know differently. And I am quite glad I do." He said with a smile as he settled back further onto the rail.

Eowyn sighed, and then to his great surprise, hugged him.

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

Faramir couldn't think of a reply, so he just hugged her close, despite the awkward feeling he got.

"What is it like in Gondor?" she asked as a light pattering of rain began to fall on them.

"It is a beautiful city. All of white stone, graying with heavy age…it was looks to be carved right from the mountainside, with seven tiered levels, each one rising higher than the last. The rolling plains all around until you reach the great forests…" he said looking down at her as the rain began to fall in earnest, drenching them both in a matter of seconds. "I think you would like it there."

"I think I might…it sounds beautiful."

Lightning cracked overhead, sending the pair dashing inside, laughing. They stopped in front of Eowyn's door, sopping wet and still laughing almost breathlessly.

"You shall have to tell me all about Rohan the next time we meet." Said Faramir, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Eowyn smiled and nodded, and then, with a small laugh, disappeared into her room.

Faramir merely smiled and proceeded down the hall to his own chambers, feeling foolishly giddy.

Neither would have been so happy, however, if they had known what was taking place not to far away.

888888888

Aragorn walked through the light rain as if it were not there. He was still too concentrated on trying to figure out exactly how he could prove to Legolas how he would never betray him to notice. Ever since he had spoken to Elrond the day before he had been mulling the problem over in his head, unsure of what to do if a solution did not present itself, and soon.

What did bring him out of his stupor was the large gathering near the entrance to Elrond's halls. And more people seemed to be stopping to see what was going on every moment.

Aragorn could hear raised voices coming from the center of the crowd as he pushed his way through. When he reached the center he was stunned to see Haldir standing, running a shaky hand through his hair, over Elrond, who was on his knees, clutching his sobbing child, his son Elladan, to him as if the world was ending. Aragorn looked around quickly to try and see where Elrohir and Legolas were, only to have his heart begin slowly sinking to the bottom of his toes.

(I'm so sorry F…F…Father!) Elladan choked out.

(Shhhh…It is okay my son, Elladan, its alright…everything is going to be okay…) said Elrond gently, who looked as if he himself were desperately holding back tears.

(But they're dead! How can everything be okay when they're dead!) sobbed Elladan.

Aragorn felt as if the bottom of his world had just dropped out.

It was not possible…just not possible…

He wasn't sure if he had made any audible noise or not, but when he looked up he saw Haldir's tear filled eyes looking at him in surprise. Aragorn merely blinked at him, as if too stunned for words, turned on his heel and walked away.

He heard Haldir calling to him, but he ignored him. None of it could be true. There was just no way…He quickly found himself inside the room he and Legolas shared, staring around as if it would all dissolve away like some horrid dream.

He crossed the room and plopped down on the bed, rubbing his face in his hands as if trying to wake himself. When there was no change he simply sat and stared into the distance, losing track of time and life as swiftly as the rain fell.

88888888

It was over an hour later when Haldir finally managed to break away from the thronging crowd that had gathered outside the room he had herded Elrond and Elladan into.

He went directly to the quarters that Aragorn and Legolas had shared, knowing that that was the most likely spot for Aragorn to be in. He wasn't exactly sure of how Aragorn had taken the news; he was one of Legolas's greatest friends, and he was reacting badly enough, he hated to think of how Aragorn must be responding.

He opened the door slowly after a slight warning knock to see Aragorn sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into some unknown place, as if the world had ended with out him knowing it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed delicately, his back partially to Aragorn, trying not to disturb his friend too much. For that was what he counted him as now. A friend.

"Elladan is quite hysterical…" he started quietly, "But we managed to get him to tell us what happened."

Aragorn seemed unfazed, so he continued; trying the best he could to break the news gently to him.

"Apparently they were ambushed. Their weapons had been stolen, leaving them completely defenseless…both Elrohir and Elladan bolted, realizing they had no chance against the Walkers without any weapons…it took some time for them to realize that Legolas had never followed. They were nearly back to Haven when they caught up to Elrohir, and killed him. It was only because they always bury their lone victims that Elladan managed to escape…"

"From what I gather, Legolas refused to run, but tried to fight off their attackers…"

Aragorn smiled slightly at this, still staring straight ahead.

"That sounds like something Legolas would do. Never liked to go down quietly…"

"And you are okay? You're not upset by this?" asked Haldir incredulously.

Aragorn turned to smile at him slightly, but Haldir could see the contrast to his expression in his eyes. They looked dead, devoid of all emotion, as if he had died along with his heart.

"I miss him terribly already…but I don't think he would have wanted me to sit and mope about…" he said his voice strong, despite the look in his eyes. "So I'm going to carry on with my life. I mean after all, he may be gone from this Earth," he said pausing to gather a steadying breath, "but he will always be in my heart."

"You are a brave man Aragorn." Said Haldir, rising and crossing to the door. "You posses one of the things that few of us do in such dark times."

"And what is that?"

"Hope."

88888888888

Legolas wiped the blood and rain from his eyes, staring down at the darkly clad, and lifeless form in front of him.

Four down, one to go.

He had been tracking the Walkers since they had first attacked him and the twins. The hunters had quickly become the hunted. He knew by the looks on their identical faces that the twins had been left defenseless. He too would have been if not for the blade hidden in his boot, and the dagger up his sleeve. It was the latter of the two weapons he had opted for when he took on his opponent in the dark of that first night, striking out at a black clad figure and sending it reeling back, blood gushing from it's gashed forehead. The two had clashed briefly until Legolas had finally struck the Walker down with a well-placed dagger to the neck.

He had emerged from his skirmish to find the others gone, the Walkers in hot pursuit.

It had been with a horrid sinking feeling in his heart that he had found four of them gathered around a haphazard burial mound, setting in the last bits of dirt. He had dropped on of them where it stood, a stolen dagger in it's back, and caught another in a brief, but deadly fray, as the last two fled, running in the direction of Haven.

It was today that he had caught up with the last two…the rain creating a slightly hazy fog over the ground, and the inky blackness being shattered only momentarily by lighting. He had managed to take this one down rather easily…but he had a feeling it was due to the large, angry looking cut to its chest. He had a feeling that whoever they had buried yesterday had given it that cut.

He felt his forehead again, right under his hairline, where this Walker had managed to nick him, nearly blinding him with his own blood. But it hadn't given it any real advantage…

He heard a rustling of branches behind him as thunder began to rumble, letting him know the last Walker had not gone far away. If he could just kill this last one, he could go home to Aragorn. Just one more.

(Who are you, that you can kill my brothers and sisters with such ease?) asked a chilling voice, seemingly coming from nowhere. Legolas did not respond as a tall figure with a torn mask entered his line of vision, then flitted out again. (Who are you that can kill us all without a second thought?) said the voice in his ear. (Who are you that have made it so I can never go home?)

He felt the tip of a blade pressing slowly into the center of his back…and he didn't give the Walker a chance. The still exposed dagger in his hand was flipped around and thrust backwards with a sickening thud into the chest of the last Walker.

He whipped around to see the pale blue eyes and icy Elven features smile slightly as it fell over, death not far away. And as he turned his back on it, breaking into a run for Haven, he could have sworn he heard it whisper thanks.

He swept his rain soaked hair from his face and continued to run, the lighting cracking overhead, lighting his path home.

8888888888

Aragorn had finally emerged from his rooms after a long night and day of solidarity, feeling as if he needed some to talk to. He normally would have just talked to Legolas…but now that was an impossibility. The rain had cleared up slightly, and night had begun to fall again, so that a misty drizzle embraced all of Haven. Summer was swiftly fading into what promised to be a brilliant autumn.

The sun was just beginning to reach noon as he emerged, tinting the clouds with brilliant colors. He stopped for a moment outside the door and gathered his breath, before deciding to talk to Faramir before seeing about taking up lodging in what was quickly becoming known as 'the human quarter' of Haven, though it took up only a stretch of quarters in one small, and rather isolated area of the city.

He reached Faramir's room in good time, but only to find that he was gone, probably in the dinning hall, or for a walk with others…something he was not yet ready to face. He knew one person was going to be bad enough, what with the news of Elrohir and Legolas's deaths circulating around the city like wildfire.

He walked to the end of the row, and found an empty set of rooms just to his taste down the hall from Eowyn's chambers. He paused, resting his head on the door he had just shut, whishing that things had not turned out the way they had…

He sighed heavily, and then turned to go back to the room, taking the long way around and sinking into thought, when the sound of a rather familiar voice called his name.

He turned slowly, almost as if some jerky puppeteer were controlling him, to face the sweetest sight he had seen in many a long year.

8888888888

Legolas's stumbled into the stable, quietly thankful that there were other entrances to the city besides the main gate. He did not feel like talking to anyone right now…he just wanted to go to his rooms and fall into Aragorn's sweet embrace. The sun was beginning to set as he brushed his rain soaked hair from his eyes, trying to ignore the mist that was chilling him to the bone.

He tromped through the halls, not meeting a single person along the way, which surprised him greatly. There was usually somebody about, even in this kind of foul weather. He stopped by his rooms first, only to find them empty. He frowned slightly, but quickly cast aside his disappointment at finding _their_ room empty. He unfastened his cloak, then sat for a moment to remove his boots.

He got up, sighed, then turned around, and walked right back out of the room, leaving the door open, and his cast aside cloak on the floor. He just wanted to find Aragorn, so he could tell him everything that had happened…

Legolas decided to head for the "human quarter" as it was the only other likely spot for him to be in. He was not disappointed as he turned the last corner to see Aragorn turned towards the other end of the hall just beginning to walk away…

"Aragorn!" he called happily, and began to run towards him, a huge smile on his face. Aragorn turned around slowly, his eyes widening at the sight of him for a moment before Legolas collided with him, enveloping him in a huge hug, the force of which sent them both to the floor. He sat up on top of his lover, pressing his mouth firmly against Aragorn's before finally rising up to look at him properly.

There were tears in Aragorn's eyes. Tears of what, Legolas could not tell, but there were most definitely tears in his lover's eyes. All thought of his accomplishments died as he looked confusedly down at Aragorn.

"Aragorn? Are you okay? What happened?"

At these words the man broke out in tears completely, further confusing the poor elf atop him.

"Aragorn?" he asked again, now ready to begin panicking.

"Th…the…they…Elladan…Oh Gods! They said that the Walkers had killed you, and it was all I could do just to keep it together, but now you're here…" he dried his eyes and looked up at Legolas, a look beyond hope in his eyes. "This can't be real…I'm just dreaming…" he whispered, reaching up to brush a strand of Legolas's hair from his face.

Legolas smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, and then hovering not an inch away, whispered in return, "I'm real, I'm alive, and I've missed you desperately." He kissed him again, then got up, and offered his hand to help him up. Aragorn stared at his hand for a second, and then accepted it, letting Legolas help him to his feet.

Legolas smiled, and turned away, only to be whipped back around and kissed fiercely by Aragorn. His kisses of desperation quickly became hungrier, more wanting than ever before. Legolas moaned into Aragorn's mouth, remembering his now long suppressed desire…he broke away as Aragorn pushed him back against a door, and began his own ravenous attacks on Aragorn's throat, tracing his way from his jaw to his collar and back.

"I still can't believe your real…that this isn't some dream." Aragorn moaned as Legolas continued to attack his neck as if to prove his reality to him even further. He felt the slight stubble under his lips, and looked up for a moment. The man's face was covered in a slight shadow, and somehow, it made the man look even more sensual than before…he smiled and kissed him again, bringing Aragorn closer…

Legolas felt behind him until his hand found the door handle, and he temporarily stopped his assault to let them in.

He shut the door behind them, and turned back around to face Aragorn, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He didn't wait for an invitation, but stripped his shirt off as he crossed to Legolas, casting it to the side as he did. He claimed his lips with his own in a rather chaste kiss for a few moments, before breaking away and beginning to kiss down Legolas's neck, until he reached the collar of his still sopping clothing.

"You're soaking wet. What happened?" he asked, a flicker of concern coming into his eyes. Legolas merely laid a slender hand across his lips, preventing any further questions coming from them.

"Later." He muttered, pressing as close to Aragorn as he could get.

He ran his hand back through Aragorn's hair, pulling him in for yet another heated kiss. He felt the man's hands pulling at the bottom of his tunic, undoing the ties that held it together. He smiled slightly and pulled back, letting Aragorn finish with the ties, and slip the garment from his shoulders, making him suck in a breath as the cold air hit his already cold skin. His breeches soon followed his shirt, cast in a discarded heap to the side.

Aragorn didn't pause as he began a slow, tortuous path across his shoulders, and down his chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around his pert nipples, mimicking to movements of his tongue with his other hand, making Legolas cry out in a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. He gasped as Aragorn pushed closer, his thigh brushing against his growing arousal…

8888888888

Eowyn smiled as Faramir bid her good night at her door, and entered his own rooms, casting a sheepish grin in her direction as he did.

She had spent practically the whole day with the Gondorian man, and had loved every moment of it. It seemed as if every moment she spent with him she grew more attracted to him. Because she was falling for him, and she knew it. And she didn't mind at all.

She opened the door to her room, and proceeded to go in when she stopped dead. She dropped the cloak she had been carrying, then gathered it back up and shut the door as quietly as she could, her eyes wide.

She silently thanked the Gods that Legolas was alive, and that he and the Lord Aragorn had been to engaged with each other to notice her presence, as brief as it was. She also thanked them that the two had ended up in her room, because out of all of the people in this row of quarters, she did not mind in the least. In fact it gave her a wonderful opportunity…

She walked down the hall to Faramir's door and knocked on it lightly.

The door opened after a few moments, and a smiling, but puzzled looking Faramir stood in the doorway.

"Eowyn?"

She smiled shyly. He was clad in only a shirt and breeches, and his longish sandy red hair, which he normally kept tied back, was loose about his shoulders. She fought to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"I was wondering if I might be able to stay the night in your quarters?" she asked quietly, looking timidly at him.

Faramir looked at her shocked for a moment, which prompted her to provide further explanation.

"My rooms are otherwise occupied, and I…"

"Of course. Yes, come in." he aid, snapping out of his stupor and standing back so she could come into his rooms. She stopped not far in, taking in his surroundings…the room was very tidy, not a thing out of place. His clothes, which he had worn today, were folded neatly in a stack next to his wardrobe, on top of the breakfront.

She heard him close the door, and felt him pause for a moment before coming toward her.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed he said, indicating the large bed across the room, next to the open window. It was mussed with a few warm looking blankets, and pillows that created a very comfortable looking spot to sleep…

"The wash room is through that door there, if you need to use it."

Eowyn smiled brightly at him, gave him her thanks and entered the washroom to ready herself for bed.

When she came back out Faramir had arranged himself on the couch, and was reading a small book of some sort. He looked up at her, and blinked several times, obviously trying not to blush at the sight of Eowyn in just a shift.

"Well. Goodnight then." She said, and crossed to the bed, and climbed in, covering herself in one of the blankets as she did, her back to Faramir.

"Yes. Sweet Dreams." she heard him say softly, and blow out his candle, leaving them both to their dreams.

8888888888

Aragorn smiled at his reaction, but did not pause as he began to nip at Legolas's fair skin, leaving the faintest traces of flushed red behind… he wanted those gratifying sounds to keep coming. He stopped his ministrations for a moment, pulling the elf close to him, capturing his lips in a kiss, pressing their bodies close. He groaned slightly as Legolas bucked his hips against his, momentarily pressing their erections together.

Suddenly Legolas broke away, and began pulling Aragorn to the bed, a sly smile on his face. They paused at the edge of the bed, both savoring the moment…Aragorn looked into Legolas's fierce blue eyes, at the fire in them…a fire that was just for him…Legolas smiled at him, and Aragorn felt his slender hands unbuckle the belt of his breeches, felt him beginning to pull away the last barriers between them…He didn't give him time to react properly as they fell away, but instead pulled the elf into a deep kiss, using his advantage to begin exploring his lover's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor that he found so intoxicating.

His breath hitched momentarily, and he moaned into Legolas's mouth as he felt his slim hand wrap around his now firm shaft. He felt his body relax slightly, and Legolas used the moment to push him back onto the bed, and to straddle him. He leaned in and kissed him slowly, leaving Aragorn wanting more as he began a tantalizingly slow path down his chest, trailing soft circles with his tongue as he worked his way down, onto his stomach….it was all he could do to keep from crying out.

"Don't stop…"

Legolas just smiled and climbed, catlike, over his body, and gave him another slow and sensuous kiss. When he pulled away he leaned down and whispered into Aragorn's ear throatily.

"I want you inside of me…I want to feel all of you inside of me…"

----------

The couple lay there for a few moments, in blissful silence, their panted breaths making the only sound.

Legolas began running his fingers through Aragorn's hair, softly, as if he were afraid the moment would end…Aragorn looked up at him softly, a blissful smile on his face.

(I love you Legolas.) He said earnestly.

Legolas smiled delightedly.

(As I love you.)

Aragorn smiled slightly, and then laid his head back down on his Love's chest, letting the exhaustion take him into a blissful sleep…

888888888888

Yay! I think it turned out pretty good….whudda' you think? It's even better if you ask for the 'unrated directors cut' chapter…! Waves it tantalizingly in front of readers' noses….


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've just gotten so swamped with work….and plot bunnies for other stories…sighs senior year is no fun at all so far…that and I couldn't type that much cause of splitting headaches…turns out I needed glasses! So yay. :-D

Wow. Last chapter was really long. X-D Lot longer than I thought it would be, yet so much shorter than I really wanted. Oh well. I plan on making one really long ass chapter in the future…maybe for the 20th chapterversary…lol. No particular plans for chapter 19 and 20 right now though…I'll get there. K. So off I trot to go write you all more!

Oh, and I guess we (the authors) aren't supposed to thank our readers up here by doing personalized shout outs anymore…so just know that all love you all dearly and treasure the support you have given and (hopefully) will keep giving! Even if you haven't reviewed, I know people have read, and I love you guys too:-) Look for your shout outs at the end of the chapter! ;-)

More Fluffy this chapter, as promised!

Chapter 18

Uncertain Truths

8888888888888888888

Faramir woke up, the light from the early morning sun harsh against his still closed eyes. He sighed, not wanting to leave the dream world he had been dwelling in behind. For what dreams they had been…filled with large open ranges of land he could only assume was Rohan, the legendary Golden Hall, and a certain red-blonde shield maiden…

He smiled vaguely and edged closer to the source of warmth that was laying in front of him…

Faramir's eyes flew open, waking completely with a start to see Eowyn nestled up next to him, and him with his arms around her…he let go hastily and pushed himself as far back on the divan as he could go, pressing himself into the backing. His heart was racing twice as fast as his mind, which was desperately trying to come up with a good reasoning as to why she would be laying beside him.

_Think Faramir think! What happened! _He thought desperately, trying to comprehend all the emotions going through him at the sight set out before him.

Eowyn shifted after a moment, and Faramir realized that the air was indeed a bit chilly, the mist having still not lifted from the grounds. He stared at her again for a moment, then realized that they were both covered in one of the thick blankets from the bed. Eowyn shifted again, opened her eyes blearily with a confused look, then seemed to realize where she was. She saw Faramir was awake and smiled beautifully at him.

"Good morning." She said, stretching slightly.

"Good morning milady." He said, still at a loss of how to completely handle what was happening.

"I thought we had agreed that you could call me Eowyn?" she said, furrowing her brow slightly. "What's wrong Faramir? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Waking up with a woman by your side that you don't remember going to bed with can be a little disconcerting." He said with a weak laugh as he tried to back up a bit further.

Eowyn's eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think…it's just that I woke up and you seemed cold so I decided to give you the warmest blanket, but when I was going to leave it occurred to me…" she paused, looking searchingly up into his eyes. "You just looked so lonely."

Faramir laughed with relief at her comment, and took her chin gently in his hand, so he could look into her eyes properly. "How could I be lonely with such a wonderful woman to spend my time with?" He said, immediately relaxing.

"I don't know." She said, grinning broadly, and getting up with a cat-like stretch. "But right now I must dress and see about reclaiming my quarters."

"Who took them in the first place?" asked Faramir, sitting up and brushing his hair away from his face.

"The Lord Aragorn and General Greenleaf."

"Greenleaf? I thought he was dead." he asked, his eyes going wide.

"By what I saw last night, I'd say that he was quite alive." Said Eowyn from the bathroom. "I didn't want to interrupt their reunion…I hope you don't mind." She said, peering around the corner with a smile, half dressed and her hair hanging almost to the floor.

"Not in the least Eowyn."

Her smile widened a bit and she ducked back around the corner. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go, and was surprised to find Faramir also dressed and looking rather impeccable.

"Well, I guess it's off to wake the love birds." She said, and walked to the door, Faramir following close behind. "Thank you, for everything." She said, opening the door. She turned around and looked shyly up at him. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

She smiled, then leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek. "Until then." Eowyn said softly, and left the room, and a very stunned Faramir behind.

888888888888888888888

Legolas blinked blearily as the morning light entered his eyes. He smiled slightly, and snuggled further into the blankets, enjoying the warmth on such a cold morning. He felt elated, as if he was floating on a cloud. He felt an arm snake around his waste and started at first, then let his eyes slide into focus to see Aragorn lying next to him, still asleep. He smiled as the memories of the night before came rushing back to him.

What a night it had been. He ran a hand through Aragorn's hair, silently thanking the Valar that they had let him come home safely. Aragorn made a slight noise and opened his eyes, blinking for a few times before focusing on Legolas. He smiled softly at him, before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Good Morning." He said quietly, as if he were afraid to break the peace around them.

"Good Morning." Said Legolas, returning Aragorn's kiss with one of his own. They lay in silence for a while, neither wanting to break the spell that seemed to lay over them. It was Legolas who finally broke the silence, sitting up and stretching as he did.

"I suggest we dress and head back to our own apartments, as I'm sure that someone will be wanting their room back soon." He said, cringing slightly as he stretched, realizing just how sore he was after the activities of the night before.

"Are you alright?" asked Aragorn, sitting up as well, a concerned look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, breathing in the scent of Legolas's golden hair as he pulled the elf closer to him.

"I'm fine." Laughed Legolas, leaning back into Aragorn's arms. "I'm just a bit sensitive. Last night was my first time after all…"

"What?" gasped Aragorn, his eyes opening wide. He pulled Legolas around to face him. "I thought you had said…what about…?"

"I have only been with a man twice in my whole life," he began, giving Aragorn a comforting smile, "and the houses only required that I did so much before making the 'client' leave."

"You mean…I was your first…?" Aragorn trailed off remembering Elrond's words to him not long after Legolas's departure.

Legolas cannot remember what happened to make the city fall. His memory will not allow it… 'so he can't remember his last lover…it would seem like it was his first time…that was nearly two thousand years ago…'

Legolas pulled Aragorn's chin up slightly, so he could look him in the eyes, before placing a slow, sensuous kiss on his lips.

"Yes. You were."

"I am honored beyond all imagination that I could be my love." He said softly, and pulled Legolas into another kiss, which quickly deepened. Legolas felt Aragorn pulling him down onto the bed with him, his hands trailing down his back until…

Legolas pulled back with a soft hiss, as Aragorn's hands reached his still tender backside. He laughed slightly at Aragorn's startled look. "I think we should avoid my back for a couple of days love." He said, and crawled off the bed in search of his clothes.

He found his shirt, still slightly damp, next to the door, and his pants not to far from that. He slid into them, shuddering as the cold cloth hit his body. He felt Aragorn's arms slide around him.

"You never did tell me how you came back."

"I walked." Said Legolas playfully after a moment. He turned in Aragorn's arms and kissed him lightly before disentangling himself from his arms. "I'll tell you the whole story once we get back to our rooms and I have bathed, and have clean clothes on."

Aragorn sighed, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Alright." He said, sliding his shirt over his head, "I can wait." He sat and proceeded to don his pants and pull his boots on when a quiet knock came at the door. Both of them just stared at it as it creaked open and a soft voice came floating through the opening.

"Are you two up and decent?"

Legolas almost laughed out loud with relief as he recognized Eowyn's soft voice.

"Yes milady." He said, crossing to the door and opening it wide so that she could see the entire inside of the room. "And I apologize for barging into your room last night with no…"

"I do not mind in the slightest. It was good enough to know that you are alive. The lord Faramir was kind enough to let me stay in his apartments last night, so there is no harm done." She said, cutting him off as she embraced him. "Your all wet. What…?"

"Perhaps some other time my lady." Said Aragorn with a laugh. "Right now we need to be going." Eowyn laughed lightly as well and nodded as the pair headed out of the room.

"I warn you both now. You might want to stay out of sight until you are ready to face everyone." She called after them, and the door closed with a soft click behind them.

888888888

Arathorn leaned forward on his great throne, his fingers steepleing together in front of his narrowed eyes.

"They are all dead?" he asked, his brow furrowing as the nod came from his steward.

"Yes my King. My son has said that only one made it back to the rendezvous point, and that it managed to gasp that they had been slaughtered by those of the Haven when he expired from massive injuries."

"Thank you Denathor." He said sitting back, his brow still furrowed in worry. "I wish to speak to your son, my steward. Please send him to me."

Denathor groveled for a moment more, and then he whisked himself out of the room, off to find Boromir.

'_What a troubling path we are walking down.'_ Thought Arathorn, sinking further back into his throne, his rich black robes pooling all around him. '_A set of traitorous sons, and friends banded with enemies…war is coming on swift wings to us mere mortals who dare to try and avoid it.' _His thoughts wandered to tales of the last war between elves and men, and his own family's involvement in the Enlightened Ones downfall. Legends still flitted around the court of an illicit love affair, and the city of light burning to the ground…

"You wished to speak with me, my lord?" said Boromir, bowing low, and bringing the king from his thoughts.

"Yes." He straightened up in his throne, his dignified air quickly returning. "You are to prepare your men, and all the troops of the city, for battle. Train them for fast, hard combat over the coming week, and order that the gates be sealed. No one shall come into, nor leave this city, unless it is under our banner. If anyone is seen trying to leave, kill them. We march on the Elven Haven in a weeks time."

Boromir looked up from his bowed position with wide eyes. "We are going to war with the Rebels sir?"

"It is unavoidable now. We can no longer wait in vain hope that this will fade away. They gain numbers and strength with each passing day…the Walkers were close to them, too close for their comfort. We will burn that forest to the GROUND if it means wiping those intolerable Rebel Scum from this world!" he cried vehemently, rising from his throne. "Go now, Boromir, son of Denathor, and fulfill these orders I have bestowed upon you."

"Yes my lord." Said Boromir, bowing even lower, and then retreating hastily from the hall.

'_Yes,'_ thought Arathorn, sinking back down into his throne, '_war is swift in coming indeed…'_

8888888888888

Legolas managed to sneak back to his rooms with no further encounters, and bathed himself quite thoroughly, desperately scrubbing away the grim that still clung to his body…the reddish tint of the blood still in his hair…when he finally emerged from the sunken bathtub, it looked as if it had been dyed with a pinkish tint.

He shuddered, and wrapped a towel around his waist, before picking up another one and drying off his hair. He heard muted voices from the next room, but thought nothing of it as he emerged into his apartments, and crossed to his wardrobe to begin searching for his clothes.

"Aragorn, do you know where I put the cloak for my uniform?" he asked, turning from the wardrobe to see Aragorn sitting on his bed, with an utterly shocked Haldir standing next to him.

"It's hanging on the door." Said Aragorn pleasantly, ignoring the look on Haldir's face. Legolas just nodded his thanks before gathering up his uniform in his arms and going back into the bathroom to change. As soon as the door clicked shut he heard Haldir's voice speak out, his astonishment evident in every syllable he spoke.

"He is alive? I have been sitting here for almost twenty minutes and you didn't bother to tell me he was ALIVE?"

"Calm yourself my friend. Will you be accompanying us to seek out Elrond?"

He suppressed a laugh as he finished with some of the elaborate ties on the uniform, as Haldir tried to splutter out an answer. He threw his cloak over his arm, draping it correctly across his shoulders, making sure every fold and fastener was perfect. He looked himself over in the mirror before deciding that instead of tying his hair back as he usually did, he would braid it back from his face, so that it still flowed onto his shoulders as if it were lose. He emerged a few moments later to see Aragorn standing, his cloak fastened about his shoulders, and a still-in-disbelief Haldir staring at him.

(Hello My friend. It is good to see you again.) he said softly, enjoying the effect these words had on his long time comrade.

(By the Valar you are alive.) said Haldir after a moment, then rushed forward and drew him into a tight embrace. (I though I had lost you…lost a brother…)

(But you have not, my friend. Do not fret. Come, let us find an audience with Elrond, and then we can go about from there.)

Haldir just nodded, and Legolas lead the way out of the room, and out into the hallway.

As they walked through the main hall, Legolas noted that there were still no other people about, as there usually would be.

(Haldir? Where is everyone?)

(They are in mourning for their fallen leaders.)

88888888

Elrond sat in his study, trying his best to continue on with his work. His son and one of his best generals were both dead, but it should not stop him from running the city, and organizing their defenses…

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, and Haldir entering the room. Elrond sighed. He felt for the elf in front of him. He had lost two of his best friends…

(My Lord…There is someone that wishes to see you. Will you grant him an audience?)

Elrond looked at the almost excited look in Haldir's eyes with curiosity, then sighed and nodded. (Yes. Show him in.)

Haldir left, and he turned back to the papers on his desk, trying to decide how to best word a letter to the Rohan asking for troops to begin movement towards the Haven, as he had the impending feeling that War was eminent, despite his best efforts to the contrary.

He heard the door open again, but did not look up. (Please state your business, as I am a busy…)

(I do not plan on taking much of your time my lord; I am merely here to make my report before I return to my apartments.)

Elrond paused in his writing, not believing, yet wanting the voice he heard to be real. He set down his quill, debating whether or not to look up for a moment, and then gathered himself with a deep calming breath that caught in his throat as he looked upon his visitor.

The familiar smile of his adoptive son, the gold spun hair, and at last, the pale blue eyes that let someone look right into his heart. (By the Valar…it is not possible…) he said, rising up from his chair slowly.

(I would say it is my lord.)

Elrond tried his best to control all the emotions that were starting to rage through him. The relief, the love, joy, and a certain amount of sorrow washed over him, making him want to leap up and embrace the younger elf, but he suppressed them all, and managed to stay in his seat. (Take a seat.) he began, waving Legolas to the nearest seat, and shifting some papers around on his cluttered chair. (I need a full report. Leave no detail sparred. It may mean the difference between war and Life.)

Legolas merely nodded before launching into his report, telling every last thing he could remember, every last detail he could recall. It brought Elrond some sense of closure to know that his son was in fact, gone, and that he needn't carry false hope any longer. How could the witness of two be refuted? He nodded as Legolas finished his report.

(It seems that Gondor has simply begun efforts to find Haven again, though this is no cause for worry. If the Walkers could not find us here, I doubt that the Gondorians could.)

(Unless they had a guide my lord, no they could not.)

Elrond smiled and rose, as did Legolas. (It is good to have you back, Legolas. It is good at heart to know that I did not lose both of you.)

(It is good to be back my lord.) he smiled, and turned with Elrond to the study door. (Maybe now, things will be at peace again.)

(One can only hope, General.) smiled Elrond, and let the young elf out of the door.

8888888888888888888888888888

Aragorn smiled as the two elves emerged from Elrond's inner sanctum and stood as Elrond beckoned for Haldir to come into the office. Legolas looked around the room for a moment before spotting Aragorn. He smiled and crossed the room to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"So I take it things went well?" he said softly, brushing back a few strands of blonde hair, and tucking them lightly behind his ear.

"As well as things can be expected to go…" he sighed, relinquishing his hold on Aragorn. "Let us retire for now. Early as it is I am still exhausted."

"Yes, you never did get your proper rest last night did you?" teased Aragorn, stepping out into the hallway, bound for their room.

"With you around, my dear one, I doubt I ever will."

They both laughed at this, the sound echoing through the empty halls. They continued through the corridors, winding their way quickly to their quarters. Aragorn could see Legolas relax visibly once they were inside with the door firmly shut behind them.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly, leaning up against the doorway.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Said Legolas, smiling at him as sat down onto the bed, his ceremonial cloak billowing out around him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, walking across the room to kneel in front of him. "You just looked so tense out there…like something was dreadfully wrong."

"When I am with you…" he started trailing his fingers through Aragorn's hair, "there is not much wrong, despite the way the world is crumbling." He looked down at him sadly for a moment, his sapphire eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Aragorn leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss, running his hand up his thigh to his hip and pulled himself up slightly up towards him. But as he began to deepen it, Legolas pulled away biting his bottom lip as he turned away from Aragorn.

(What is to become of us Aragorn? This 'peace' will only last so long. When this war starts, where are we going to stand? A Man and an Elf as lovers is unheard of enough, but in the middle of a war against our oppressors?) he turned to face Aragorn again, tears flowing down his face in earnest this time. Aragorn felt as if his heart was going to drop out with Legolas's tearful words. (Where are you going to be Aragorn? Where…where are you…) he chocked out between the sobs that were beginning to rack his fame.

(I am going to be right here, with you, war or no war. I love you Legolas, and I refuse to leave your side.) he said pulling him close so that Legolas was crying onto his shoulder. He rubbed a comforting circle into his back letting Legolas shed his tears.

After a moment he pushed back a little and lifted Legolas's chin, so that he could look him in the eye. The sorrow that was hidden behind them was nearly overwhelming, and for a moment Aragorn wondered how one person could harbor so much sadness and not die of it. (I love you my Greenleaf.) he whispered, and brought him in for a light kiss that lasted only a moment. He started to pull away, but Legolas pulled him in again for another kiss, and then another. When he finally broke away, Aragorn stood his hand trailing away, only to find himself held from moving away.

(Please do not go.) he whispered, his blonde head hung before him so that his hair curtained to the sides of his face, making him seem far more helpless than he actually was. Aragorn did not need a second invitation and sank next to the elf on the bed, wrapping him in his arms as he did.

(I'll always be right here.) he said softly, and placed a light kiss on his ear. Legolas moaned at the touch, and turned his head slightly to grant Aragorn better access to the spot. Legolas, much to Aragorn's delight, gasped outright as he traced his ear with kisses, right up to the delicate point. But even as he did, he knew now was not the time for such antics.

He pulled away, but didn't get far as Legolas was pulling him back down. He curled himself into Aragorn's arms, clinging to him in an almost desperate manner. Aragorn just held him, letting him relax, and felt his breathing beginning to even out as sleep to him. (When you wake up, my love, we need to talk.) he said softly, and felt Legolas nod his consent against his chest before sleep took him over completely.

Aragorn looked helplessly at the beautiful creature asleep in his arms. He understood his reaction, his distrust of someone he loved. But what had him worried was the fact that Legolas obviously did not. He couldn't remember the horrible betrayal of so many years ago, a betrayal that had left him a slave to his enemies. He was sure that it was this silent frustration at not knowing the cause of such feelings that had caused Legolas's sudden breakdown, rather than the feelings themselves.

He kissed the top of his head lightly, then let go with one of his arms and slid it under his knees, and lifted him up. He walked to the other side of the bed and set him down on it softly, and covered him with a warm blanket, as the afternoon was bringing in a chilled breeze. He straightened up with a sigh, and after a moment, turned to the washroom, feeling in need of a very long bath.

8888888888888888888888

Sorry All, for the general shortness of this chapter, but my "Betaer"/muse refused to let me post up the other half of it. It will be posted with chapter nineteen however, so expect a super long chappie by the general standards for that. Sorry again for the horrible lateness of this chapter…. Senior Project and glasses are both blicky things.

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Sully Lu**: LOL! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Aralas**: Thank you for your continued support! huggles I hope you enjoyed!

**Anonymous Noldo: **THE Anonymous Noldo! Wow...I feel sooooo honored:-D hehehe...Thanks for the review and the tip! I'll definetly look into it.

**agera:** Yeah...but one of them is back so he'll feel a tiny bit better. But his twin's death will have much further reaching affects than you might think...stay tuned!

**UDream:** Awwwwwwwww thankies! Glomp

**Ilaaris: **Sorry I took so long...next chapter won't take as long I promise! Thankies!

So Long All! Until next time! And don't forget to leave you're thoughts. :-)


	19. Teaser Chapter Will be Replaced!

**A/N:** Yay for another chapter! Soooooooooooooooooo busy with Senior Project stuff, and stupid busy work from even dumber classes…rar. And just to go and make life busier, I've got work now too…nuth. X-P Right. So on I go to try and…..ummm…..save the world? No…wait….write! YES! WOOHOO!

Made a final outline…story is going to end at chapter 30! ;; so from here, only 11 chapters to go!

BTW: This is just a teaser, the complete chapter will be posted once my PC is fixed. :D

Chapter 18 (Continued)

8888888888

_His own blood was flowing this time. The stinging as it hit his eyes, draining from the nick just above his temple, caused him to flinch, and drop his guard for a moment to wipe it away. He heard the glass breaking behind him as the men atop their warhorses threw their torches into the wood constructed homes and tree dwellings of their city. He felt the flames growing, the heat pouring as the city crackled into living flames all around him. He rushed out of the building, fighting his way across the square trying desperately to get to the higher ground, where he would have the advantage. _

_He raced through a deserted hallway out into the center entrance to the city, which was practically empty, save a single man battling with a few unlucky elves from atop his mount. The man whirled his mount around, cutting another warrior down as he did. He felt his heart drop out at the sight of the man in front of him, he cried out in incredulity, in hurt, and in utter betrayal. The man didn't even flinch as they turned to stare down at him, the cold grey eyes of strange familiarity holding nothing but hatred behind them…such a similarity to…_

_He stared in disbelief and stumbled back…_

"NO!" Legolas cried as he sat bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat and breathing harder than if he had just run for a week on end without stopping. That person…he didn't know who he was, or why he bore such a resemblance to his beloved, but it was enough to send him over the edge into another dizzying spin that left him falling through a multi colored swirl of swiftly darkening colors, down into the darkness…only to find himself being caught up by familiar arms that held him close while a voice whispered comforting words to him.

His vision began to clear after a moment, and he looked up to see Aragorn looking at him intently, his concern evident. He wanted to say something to him with the deepest part of his heart, but knew it would be better for him to stay quiet for a few moments, until he was sure he had regained his consciousness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said shakily after a few moments. "I just had a bad dream, that is all."

"No my love, do not be sorry." Said Aragorn with a smile, and leaned in to kiss him ever so lightly. He frowned as he pulled back, the concerned look in his eyes deepening. "You're burning up."

"I'll be fine Aragorn. I always am. Just give me some time to rest, and I'll be fine."

"I wish that were true," said Aragorn, "but you know as well as I do that it's not." He kissed his forehead again and lowered him slowly back down onto the bed. "There are things we need to speak of…things…you need to know." He said haltingly, his concern turning to a slight smile at the almost childishly confused look in his eyes. "Can you tell me what you are dreaming about?"

It pained Legolas to think of it. But he found himself speaking despite his fears. "It is always of the city falling…burning to the ground. My capture, being dragged away as I watch the city burn in the distance." He sat up slightly, ignoring the dizzying affects it had on him. "And there was a man, a man that is a stranger to me, but yet I know him. And when I saw him I felt as if I was deceived by him, but he is just another man…another invader in the city." He looked up into Aragorn's concerned silver blue eyes and recalled how familiar the eyes of the man had been…

"What?" asked Aragorn softly, gripping his slender hand tightly. "What do you mean just like his?"

Legolas paled at the thought that he had accidentally let slip his musings, but answered the question nonetheless. He felt Aragorn deserved that much at least. "Your eyes. They are just like his…like the man from the dream…I'm sorry, I'm just being irrational now…"

"No. No, unfortunately you're not being irrational. Because you have every right to think I would hurt you. You have every reason in the world to not trust me."

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly, sitting up further despite his body's protests.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not think I am at liberty to tell you why…The Valar decided that you should not recall why. But I can tell you that I will not let history repeat itself."

Legolas stared at him for a moment, trying desperately to discern what he could mean by 'the Valar decided'. But all that came to the surface of his mind was a light feeling on his lips…as if he had just been kissed. But it was not the same feeling that Aragorn left him with…similar but different in enough ways to be discernable…and an image of steely grey eyes that sparkled in pure hatred…

"Maybe someday you will recall, but until then my love, know that I am here, with you, and nowhere else."

Legolas looked up at this, a smile just gracing his features. "I know. Until then." He sat quietly for a moment, and then pulled himself all the way up, fighting off the nauseous feeling he got. He was about to stand when a strange thought floated across his mind…_how does he know such things? Things even I do not know?_

"How did you…?"

"I spoke with Elrond while you were away, before I thought you were lost to me. I asked him why you were falling so ill, when the Elven kind is not known for infirmity. He spoke to me of your past, and of the times not long before the first Haven fell. So I know. And I know why you are so ill after every dream…" he took Legolas's hand in his and seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at him. "He said that you are fading away."

Legolas stared at him blankly for a moment, and then began to laugh. Aragorn looked at him curiously, obviously not sure whether or not he was losing his mind or not.

"I have been through far too much to just fade away from a memory! If anything I am ill because I…I…I fell into ill graces with the Valar and just haven't realized it yet."

He shook his head as he sat, his smile fading away as more images came floating to the surface of his mind. Aragorn was saying something to him, but he could not hear him…he was lost in a world that seemed so real, but couldn't be true…feelings that felt as if they had haunted him for years, but he had never felt before…

888888888888

Boromir thumbed the piece of yellowed parchment as he walked at leisurely pace down the hallways towards the stables. The King had entrusted him with a great duty and honor by making him captain of the forces that would wipe out the last of the Rebellion. The city had been sealed for some time, and the traders and emissaries that wanted out, and in, were growing restless. But no one would have any idea as to their plans, and no one would until their grand army marched out of the city, on a march towards the Haven.

But that would wait. Right now his mission was something of a more devious nature than war. If they were successful, the Haven would already be in turmoil by the time they reached it, and would crumble in their hands like old plaster. And all the labor that would be gained by such a move was astounding. And as the Captain of the forces invading the Haven, he was sure to be allowed his pick of the slaves for his own…personal…usages. He smiled slyly as he continued down to the stables, ready to wreak the havoc that would ensure his victory.

8888888888888

Aragorn awoke from his strangely dreamless sleep with a start. He leaned back in his chair for a moment, stretching, then rocked forward again, so as to look over Legolas, who was still fast asleep, the early morning light highlighting his paling features. He had not thrown off this illness as he had the last few times, this time it had lingered, settling into a low fever and bouts of sever nausea upon waking. Aragorn had yet to leave the elf's side, and though he had been there four days, counting this morning, Legolas still had not shown any signs of improvement.

Yet Legolas had not let the illness bring his spirits down. In fact, his attitude had improved dramatically over the past few days, even though each day brought more hardships than the last. More shimmers of long suppressed memories, and more pains to endure. And though they had spoken little on the subject, Aragorn had the feeling that the elf's distrust of him was deepening, despite Legolas's efforts to show him otherwise.

Elrond had been in and out, as well as various other elves and a few of the "resident" humans, but still, no one could provide a true answer as to why, exactly, he was falling ill in the first place. Until then however, Aragorn would wait with ever growing suspicions.

He sighed and settled a little further back in his chair as Legolas began to stir a bit as the light began permeating the room in full, brightening the room considerably. The fair elf opened his eyes, which his illness caused him to close during sleep and looked around confusedly for a moment before his eyes lighted on Aragorn. He smiled in tired serenity and sat up slowly, stretching with catlike grace as he did.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Around three and a half days now." Legolas's eyes widened considerably at this, and he rolled out of bed as if nothing had ever been wrong and made his way to the bathroom.

"What has been happening? Are we at war? Is everything ok? Is…"

Aragorn rose and caught the elf in his arms as he passed, thoroughly impeding Legolas's progress. He held him close for a moment, before lifting his chin so he could look him searchingly in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been out for nearly four days, and now you're suddenly better? I find it hard to believe…"

"Aragorn I am fine. I just need to get dressed and find out what has been going on."

Aragorn was about to argue with him further on the point when a quiet knock came on the door. Aragorn cast one last reproving look at Legolas, then let him go to go see who was there. A young elven boy stood in the doorway, holding a bundle made of yellowed parchment in his hand.

"I was instructed by the Lord Elrond to deliver this to you, the Lord Aragorn, and then instruct you that upon seeing the contents you are to report immediately to his study."

Aragorn nodded severely and dismissed the young elfling. He turned back to see that Legolas had retreated into the bathroom, and had obviously managed to bolt the door as well. He sighed deeply with days of pent up frustration seeping into it. He sat down on the bed coverlet and pulled the string off of the package, and pulled off the outer wrapping. It distressed him to see a few pieces of parchment held together by his father's royal seal staring back up at him however, and he nearly dropped the thing in shock.

He stared at the letter incredulously for a moment, then broke the deep blue wax with shaking hands, sat back further in his seat, and proceeded to read the hauntingly familiar handwriting that sprawled out across the page.

_Aragorn,_

_I had hoped, and obviously in vain, for some time, that you might give up this silly, self-righteous escapade of yours and return to Minas Tirith, along with the Lord Faramir. But with the deaths of my highly trained Shadow Walkers, I can only assume your defection is a permanent one. Unfortunately for you, this means that you are now a traitor in the eyes of Gondor, and as such, should you try to return, you would be punished accordingly. _

_As it also seems that you have thrown in your lot with the Rebel Extremists of our Kingdom, and with those that have opposed us for Generations, there is a bit of family history I feel obligated to bring to your attention. History that involves an Elven general whose acquaintance you might keep now. He goes by the name Greenleaf, and after he was sold into slavery over two thousand years ago, we lost track of him. He was thought to have escaped, and judging by the report of him accompanying you in Rohan where you unknowingly crossed paths with the Steward's loyal son Boromir, leaves me to believe he indeed has escaped our grasp. _

_It was just over two thousand years ago when one of your greatest forefathers, a great King among men called Elendur, was on the throne in Osgiliath. He recognized the very dominant threat the Elven nation posed to our still growing kingdom. He also recognized the great profit that could be gained from using the long-lived and eternally healthful creatures as slaves to our nation. He had already begun the round up of the creatures a few years before hand, but he could foresee problems in procuring enough to fill the needs of the nation. So he planted himself inside the Elven city, posing as a simple farmer who had had enough of the new King's tyrannical rule, and wished for a simpler, happier life among the elves. It was in this brilliant move that your forefather gained the trust of their nation and was posed to exploit it. _

_He held the trust of one elf almost completely, along with the young General's heart. This Greenleaf became a lover to Elendur, taking him to his bed anytime his mortal heart so desired. He saw a great advantage in this, and used the creature as a shield against the suspicions of the Elders of the great Haven city of the Elven nation. When the time was ripe, he sent out secret dispatches to his own Generals and after a year of careful planning, his ultimate feat began._

_His troops were positioned outside of the city and as the guards were switched, they struck. Soon the city was dying, as were the people in it. Those that were not saved from the inferno to serve our country perished either fighting, or in the flames. Elendur himself fought against Greenleaf after he had already been fighting for several hours, but still the creature was no match for him in his heartbroken state. He was easily captured and sent to the farms, were he began years of helping to cultivate crops in the barren eastern lands. As for your forefather, he returned to rule our great cities, and our nation prospered and flourished more than ever before._

_So remember your heritage my son, and if you aid us in our quest, you will find yourself received with a hero's welcome, as Elendur before you was._

_Your Father, King of the Gondorian Realm,_

_Arathorn _

Aragorn stopped pacing, the letter falling from his hands to flutter slowly to the floor. He sat back down after having risen to tread the floor not long after beginning to read. He closed his eyes after a moment, the implications finally beginning to sink in. A moment later he was out the door, headed urgently for Elrond's office and hopefully some desperately needed answers.

88888888888888888888

Eowyn laughed as she watched Eomer and Theodred banter with Faramir. She was glad that the men of her family had decided to accept the man that she had come to care for so deeply into the fold. Granted they did not know it yet, but eventually, they all would…

"Come now, Theodred." called out Eomer. "Certainly you can come up with a viable reason as to why he should be allowed to return on a more permanent basis to Rohan with us?"

"I'm sure I could." Said Theodred with a smile, toying with his dagger. After a moment he threw it down range at the makeshift target they had created. "But surely you, Eowyn, my dear cousin, could come up with a much more viable reason than I?"

Eowyn grinned broadly at the pleading look on Faramir's face. He had come to a deep love of the Rohan country, and wished to be allowed to stay and study there when the war was over, but her brother and cousin, in their playful verbal joustings, were almost wary of the Gondorian man.

"I will as soon as you are able to excuse yourself of any unviable reasons for your Elven mistress." She said to Theodred, a sly smile crossing her features. He spluttered for a moment, then settled for a slight glare, as he could find no words to express himself.

"Tis' not wise to engage milady in a game of sharp words or wits, thinks I" said Faramir smiling at her brightly.

"Smartest thing you've said all day." Said Eomer, clapping the Gondorian on the back. "Now to return to our game…"

"My lord Aragorn!" called Theodred, spotting the man rushing by. "Come. Pause a moment and join us in our sport."

"I am sorry, milords, milady, and I give you my excuses, but I think now is not the time to play such games…I must go." He said, pausing nary a moment as he rushed past them.

"That was…." Began Eowyn.

"Odd." Finished the three men together. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking up into laughter, and turning back to their well practiced game.

88888888888888888888888

Legolas stepped into the bathroom; wanting nothing more than to soak away what little remnants of his strange illness still lingered in his body. He stripped off his nightshirt and paused in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection. The days of illness had taken their toll, his face paler than usual, and his normally bright eyes showing a previously unknown gauntness. He sighed deeply at his appearance, but chose to ignore it for the moment, as his aching body was crying out for the healing powers of a hot water bath.

He heard Aragorn walk out as he drew the water into the sunken tub, but though nothing of it as he finished and sank into the water, relaxing immensely as he did. As much as he loathed admitting it, the water helped him to try and sort out some of his resurfacing memories. Memories he knew the Valar were right in suppressing.

Memories of those hauntingly familiar eyes…he shook his head vigorously and sunk under the warm surface, trying to rid himself of the images. He stayed under as long as he could hold his breath before resurfacing, still trying to get the images to leave his mind. After a few more moments however, he sighed at his futile attempts and took up the task of scrubbing every inch of his body vigorously.

When he finally exited the bathroom he felt much more refreshed and ready to face the day. He didn't want to appear as if this sudden bout of illness had knocked him out of the loop at all. He picked out some of his less regal attire for the day, as he did not plan to go much further out of his quarters than the courtyard for today, at least. He just didn't want to stay cooped up all day. He turned to the door, only to see a couple of pieces of parchment thrown haphazardly on the ground. He sighed at Aragorn's abilities to make messes and picked up the pieces. He had resolved not to read it, as it was obviously the letter Aragorn had received earlier…but curiosity got the better of him as a phrase jumped out at him from the tidy scrawl upon the page.

"…_an Elven general whose acquaintance you might keep now…"_

He glanced at the top, then back at the phrase, only to realize that his name followed not to far behind…despite his internal contradictions he found himself beginning to read the letter, his eyes going wider with each passing second. He dropped it as soon as his eyes passed over the last few lines, not really needing to see it anymore. The parchments fluttered to the ground for the second time that day as Legolas stood in complete shock.

_Elendur…_

He remembered everything now. He stood shaking as the memories flooded over him…the happy, the sad, the passion, the joy, the love, and the utter betrayal...He cringed at the memory of having been so intimate with someone who had hurt him so badly…someone who…

"Aragorn." He whispered softly. "Dear Valar I've let it happen again…and with the same blood in his veins…what have I done?"

He needed to get out. He needed to get away. And he needed to keep Aragorn as far away from him as possible…if not…Legolas shook visibly with the exact implications of not only what he had already done, but of what he could have done. And Aragorn knew…the whole time he knew…and he was placed to betray him as well…

_So remember your heritage my son, and if you aid us in our quest, you will find yourself received with a hero's welcome, as Elendur before you was._

When faced between death and betrayal, Legolas was sure he knew which Aragorn would choose…like his forefather before him. He was soon shaking with a barely contained rage, the hurt and anger fusing to make what felt like, to Legolas, a pure hatred…

Legolas was ready to fly off the handle, ready to rip the room to shreds and then go far far away and never come back, when he heard the door opening behind him, and a most unwanted voice asking if he was okay…

88888888888888

Aragorn was practically racing to Elrond's study, whishing more than anything to speak with him, and to hopefully gain a few well needed answers. He was so intent on his destination he didn't even see Haldir as he came around the corner, and crashed right into him.

(By the Valar above…Aragorn?) said Haldir with a slight laugh, catching hold of his arm to keep him from falling over. (What are you in such a rush about?)

(I have received important news regarding myself and Legolas through a letter dispatched by my father…)

Haldir's grin faltered, and his expression softened considerably at this pronouncement. (Ah…this wouldn't have been a letter about the past relations of Legolas would it?)

(Yes…but how did you…?)

(We have long known about Elendur, and we have long known of his relation to you…When the letter arrived on an unmanned horse bearing the Gondorian crest, I presumed it must have been something in that regard.) He paused, obviously gauging Aragorn's reaction before adding, (But you are not him Aragorn. Keep that in mind no matter what. You are not him.)

(Haldir? What happened?) asked Remrethriel, coming up from behind the pair, a soft smile on her features. (Is everything ok?)

(Yes, beloved, everything is fine. It seems that the Lord Aragorn has stumbled upon some unhappy truths, but no more.)

She looked intently at Aragorn for a moment, her green eyes sparkling, before moving forward to take Haldir's hand in her own. (My advice is this,) she said in a calm and deeply understanding tone, (never give up hope. Even when everything seems lost, do not give up your hope. He will need it as much as you do in the coming days.)

(I will keep it in mind milady.)

They both gave Aragorn warm and reassuring smiles and then continued on their way. He watched them go with the slightest hint of envy, wishing desperately that he and Legolas could have had what was obviously such an uncomplicated love in their relationship. And they had known…

(Wait! Haldir!)

Haldir and Remrethriel both paused in their walk and turned to face him again.

(Yes?)

(If you knew about me does that mean…?)

Haldir sighed before crossing the hall to him and giving him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. (The Lord Elrond told all of his generals save one once he figured out the relation. No one else in the city knows. All they know is that a prince of Gondor has come to love one of our own. You need not worry. Everything will come out right in the end.) And with that he offered another smile and returned to Remrethriel. Aragorn stood in silence for a few moments before deciding that, as Elrond obviously already knew, he should return to Legolas. He needed to hear this new revelation from Aragorn himself, not some secondhand source. He forced himself to walk back to their apartments, even managed to force himself to stop and speak with Faramir and the others for a few moments before continuing on his way.

He hesitated a moment upon reaching their door, but swung it open after a moment, fully expecting to see Legolas turning to him with a bright smile on his face. Instead he saw the elf standing with his back to the door trembling with suppressed emotion, his entire body tense.

"Legolas? Are you okay my love?"

His body stiffened even more at the sound of his voice, but he refused to turn around, and instead hissed his response with his back still turned.

(Stay away from me.)

Aragorn stood stock still, completely floored. He couldn't think of any reason for such a reaction...until his eyes fell upon the letter from his father, lying halfway across the room at Legolas's feet.

(Oh Valar…)

(Oh Valar! ) shouted Legolas swinging around, his eyes flashing a dangerously pale color. (Is that all you've got to say for yourself! Oh Valar!) he closed the gap between them, gesticulating in an almost wild manner, (You practically betray me by being my "master", then by pretending to love me, and then by not telling me about my own memories! How could you do that to me? When you knew all along?) He growled in frustration, and turned again. He crossed to the wardrobe and pulled out a small rucksack, which he began to throw clothes into.

(Legolas just what are you doing…?) Began Aragorn, stepping up behind Legolas and placing a hand on his shoulder. But Legolas, whose hand had just grasped his dagger, cut him off by spinning around and holding the dagger to his chest. Aragorn looked at him desperately but backed away a few steps anyway.

(Do not touch me. Do not even come near me.)

Aragorn was quiet as he watched Legolas turn to finish throwing his things in his bag. His heart was in turmoil and his mind could barely grasp the gravity of the situation well enough to formulate a well-suited comeback. And when he finally did think of something to say, Legolas was already halfway out the door.

(I would never betray you in any way Legolas. How could you even think I would?)

Legolas paused for only a moment to shoot a venomous look over his shoulder.

(Aragorn, if you would betray your own _flesh and blood_ just to be by my side, how could I trust you would not do the same to me?)

And with that he was gone. Aragorn stared at the door, which was still wide open, in disbelief. After a few moments it became apparent that Legolas was indeed, not coming back. He sighed after a few moments and turned to the bed and collapsed upon it, almost at a complete loss for what to do.

888888888888

Legolas made his way hastily through the city, trying to draw as little attention as possible. He really had no clear perception of where he was going, just that he was, and as quickly as he could possibly go.

Memories swirled around in his mind where there had previously been blissfully blank spaces, and dangerous amounts of long suppressed emotions had surface as well. He understood now why Valar had decided to make him forget. It was far too painful to remember.

He paused as he entered an area of the city he had yet to visit on his return…the Glade that housed the Temple to Elbereth Gilthoniel. The building rose high into the trees from it white stone base, reaching towards the heavens, and the stars that had awoken their kind so many years before. The stars that had been put in place by Elbereth, and therefore lead the Elven kind to regard her as the creator of their kind as a whole, making her second to only Iluvatar himself.

Legolas sighed. This s where his feet had lead him, and this is where he would stay. A place of quiet contemplation where he could try to sort his life out…and a place where he could hide away from it all…

88888888888888888888

Righto! End of Chapter 18! You can see why my Betaer didn't want that posted with the majority fluff from before…lol. Oh, and btw, extra warning, chapter 19 is not nice in any way shape or form….well…maybe in some forms…-;; Anyway! I'll be replacing this chapter with one with all of CH 19 ASAP…This is just to tide ya'll over! Love and hugs to all!


End file.
